The Musician's Host
by K a t r i x a
Summary: Tried for heresy Allen gives in to the 14th, who for the first time in months takes his role as "Allen". Now that things have begun to pick up its time to do something that should have been done long ago. Revised. Complete!
1. Chapter 1: Resolve

**A/n:** This story was once a one shot then became more. Somehow it became over the top and sometimes a bit ridiculous but then again this is a story that's pushing many boundries and seeing how far my imagination can take me. I apologize if you see mary sueness and I'm sure its all quite there but this is a story I rather like it. This story again I think is more of a rather emotional high then it is a real story. However I apologize for the mary sueness you may encounter here in but then again this my first time doing an over the top story and something I've come to appreciate which I hope you will as well 83

all chapters have been edited and fixed! Let the craziness begin! I own nothing w

* * *

"_Once there was a dream. This Dream was in love with a Musician who was hunted. Together these two souls became entwined but for unknown reasons the Dream was cast aside and locked into the Musician's piano where she slept. Now a child comes forward and to stop a cataclysmic event played the lullaby of his soul. Hearing this song the Dream sang and in this way a disaster was avoided and yet, sadly, that was only the beginning." _

-Tales of a Dream: The Dark Truth

* * *

Leverrier was a name that tasted foul in one's mouth. He no doubt lived up to the foul taste of his name standing tall and proud with shoulders back. A hairstyle that was combed and parted with a mini rectangular mustache if this man was compared to today's history one might say he resembled Adolf Hitler but this man was maybe not as dangerous but he was just as smart and as deadly. Sitting before him was a child, no older 16 with hair white as freshly fallen snow with a curse mark of dull red in the shape of an upside down star and a jagged line sliced through the pupil and stopped under the eye. He was bloodied, brusied and chained unable to move. The man before him smirked in a dark, humorless way as the whip rested tamely by his side.

"I asked you if it is true you are the 14th! Now answer me boy or we shall switch to more convient methods." He said, voice silver as his wit.

This boy, Allen Walker, was the host for the 14th's memories and one day will cease to be when he takes over. It is at this time he knew the final battle will take place but he did not want to believe this and wished dearly that God would spare him. His whole life was a lie! A complete and utter fucking lie. Cross's "suicide" had effected Allen deeply as with the news he presented but until Leverrier got the truth from Allen's mouth he would not let him go.

"I am…Allen Walker. I am not the 14th! I am his host and be it as is I will not let myself become a Noah I will continue to fight and even if I were to be a Noah I would fight still!"

"But Noah and innocence can not touch so how will keep that promise? Whose to say if you defeat the Earl you would not turn on us?"

"Would I be risking my life fighting off level fours if that were the case?! What the hell is wrong with you!" A slap echoed in the room, causing Allen's head to snap to the side violently.

Somewhere deep in his mind the 14th stirred and with a gentle tune swimming through Allen's head the 14th pulled him from control and seeing his chance took over the body. The added 3 inches and wilder hair went unnoticed by the man who tortured him, but not to the man known as Link who was ordered to shock their victim. His scream, though painful and raw was filled with a musical quality that sent shivers down the Hitler clone's spine. The pain receded and the man collapsed, held by the chains extending from the ceiling keeping from falling to his knees. His stomach muscles convulsed as what looked to be blood and bile escaped from his mouth. The shock of his body and the wounds were causing him to loose control. Even though Allen would not feel pain the 14th would and he did not mind as long as it meant him to be safe for the time being. Leverrier frowned distainfully before looking to Link.

"Take him to his room, heal his wounds but only so they are not a bother. We will resume questioning tomorrow." And then he left, leaving Link with a convulsing and beaten body. Gently and with great care he removed the body.

"Leverre is not as observant…you took over, 14th."

"Al_len_ _d_o_e_s not…de_ser_ve…to be p_un_ish_ed_. This is..my fault the l_eas_t…I-I can do…_pro_tect…" even like this the 14th's charisma and tone quality could not be denied and Link frowned.

"I hope you have a high tolerance, 14th. I really like Walker."

As he was carried back to his room Link set about healing the major wounds to a degree where he could stich them. Once he was out of danger for the time being he turned and left. From the darkness of the room the 14th thought it had been a long time since he took a body and this boy, Mana's son, his nephew was in this position because of him. Sighing gently he hummed the lullaby used to stop the Ark, the same song that brought Allen to this situation the same song his Dream would sing to him and somewhere deep in the Ark's rooms lay a hidden door. In this door was a lone piano and in this instrument was the spirit of the lost Dream. Its about time he did something that should have been done far to long ago after the Ark's download was stopped.

As it was Link's words were not in vain because for the next month Allen ceased to be as the 14th, mimicking Allen took this punishment as his way of atonement. Hopefully he would be able to see the end to this war and maybe…just maybe…be able to see Allen smile from the bottom of his heart.

* * *

A/n: Revised. Hope it makes more sense :'D


	2. Chapter 2: Affects 1 Month Later

A/n: REVISED

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

* * *

The pain had never really left and the scars would be remaining forever, he knew, and that thought seemed to hurt him more then anything. The corruption of the Vatican and this war was getting to him. He only moved forward because Mana said to do so no matter what, he only was able to play that melody because of the 14th's memory he could only survive the torture because the 14th had taken over proving just how weak he was. Yes Allen Walker was a weak child but it was his ideals and the notion he wanted to save others no matter what the cost that caused him to be strong, at least strong enough to keep moving forward…strong enough to go on in life and continue his job. But seeing those horrid, disfigured souls and their cries…

From his room he heard distantly the 14th's song, a lullaby Mana had sung to him, the very same tune which stopped the Ark's download but in doing so caused Allen to be put under watch to be tortured and tried for heresy! Ha! Heresy! They were the heretics, becoming fanatical and expending the lives of humans as if they were tools. He hoped to the highest heaven's they all burned in the fiery pits of hell for their transgressions. Vaguely he began to question why he was chosen. Because he was cursed with his innocence he was found by Mana and because of him Allen became the holder for the 14th's memories and as such became a suspect under the eye of the Vatican…

The song somehow became louder, matching the rising anger and hatred growing inside of him at the way he was treated. His own friends would be tried for heresy as well if they were to help and did they try? Oh they tried but they never helped him… never tried to see him. Yet Allen knew it was because they did not want to endanger him or themselves but because of his trial and the bloody higher ups he could only vaguely guess at how many people had died because no one but him and few other highly trained exorcists could take down level 4's, how many were now roaming loose in the world? How many more lives were being lost?

Yet as frenzied as the thoughts came the very same musical voice, deep and full of love, once more calmed him. He had found once his reawakening one day after the torture had ended that the 14th was not really all that deranged as he so elegantly quoted "We're _al_l _ju_st a bit m_a_d h_er_e." and he did have a point. Kanda was an OCD anger management problem child, Lavi was…well Lavi was Lavi. Koumi certainly had s sister complex which in itself sometimes weirded him out not to mention the other weird and often times comical problems of his friends and yet, however, it was the fact he was still treated as a traitor even among his closest friends because no matter how normal it seemed he knew it was fact: He was becoming the 14th…the 14th is only using him or he'd like to think that it certainly made things easier and Mana…

"He and the 14th…brothers…did he love me because I had the 14th's memories?" a feeling of sadness began to over take him and before he knew it he had by passed the security placed all around, an unconscious move on his part.

Now within the Ark the song was louder then ever the words ever haunting bring up memories he wished not to remember. Mana his father…the 14th his uncle…his…savior. Through it all the 14th stirred and eventually took over it was why he could not remember those days and yet…

-----

"_Have you heard, of the little dream?" (1) Came a voice, child like in its own eerie fashion. "It was a small dream wishing to be noticed and it led many people into its world, letting them create as see fit. There were many who were driven insane…were you one as well?" _

_The figure looked down to the young blond child who spoke to him and smiled. _

"_Perhaps I am." He replied. The girl smiled. _

"_Of all those who wondered…would you be the fifth Alice?" _

_----_

Allen groaned, wondering what the hell just happened. A memory? Allen just stood outside of the piano room, eyes narrowed in deep thought until the song suddenly pulled him in through the door like a ghost. He could not understand what was going on but the need now to play that tune… those lyrics…

The fingers moved themselves, notes no longer producing the weird vibes he felt instead they were replaced by the comforting feeling now coursing through him, everything leaving his mind: Dreams, thoughts and memories only the notes and the lyrics…those enchanting lyrics. A light began to fill the room as a figure of a young girl materialized behind him, arms snaking around him, fingers playing a harmony chord that was never played before.

"Then, the boy falls asleep

The flame inside the breathing ashes,

and one by one

Many dear profiles appear

Thousands of dreams

drop to the Earth"

That voice again. Allen knew then it had to be a girl but he was to afraid to look down at the ghostly hands playing along with him and to dazed by the sound of her hypnotic voice.

"On the night when silver eyes flicker,

the shining you is born

Even though countless prayers are

returned to the earth by the passing millions of years"

It was at this point Allen finally stopped, the hands stopping as well. Silence echoed deeper then the darkness of night as a warm, younger body leaned against his back, arms secured around his waist.

"My master…14th…Allen Walker"

"What?"

"There was a girl who created a wonderland within her daydreaming mind. She left a dream that became distorted and because of this distortion five souls, lost now in her madness are forced to wonder. A world she created…because of a God who scorned her."

Allen did not turn around nor did he move he just stayed like that, with the young child embracing him until he felt tears soak into his shirt.

"So many sins created…to cast an unforgiving god to darkness because they were abandon, its sad what has to happen…" she whispered. "I thought I would never find you again, my master. This new body of yours, it is nice."

"I am…"

"Your host is a caring soul why do you make him walk this path?" She asked, before speaking to Allen now. "Please, come and face me and let me look into your eyes."

Slowly he turned, dreading what he was going to see until he looked into Cerulean blue eyes. So innocent and yet so full of power. A name, somewhere in the back of his mind began to make itself known.

"Chiyone" 14th/Allen said. The girl smiled.

"It's nice to see you again, master."

---

Allen stared in shock at the white clad girl, whose dress reached barely to her knees and hair, blonde as a summer sun tumbled forward and past the waist. She could very well have been an Angel if he was not so sure she was indeed an Akuma but then again why would she be hiding then in the piano?

"You must be so alone. I wonder how long its been since you had a real friend to understand you?" Chiyone's answer fell on deaf ears for Allen was still very much shocked. Memories of this child crying, laughing, singing…and looking at him with adoring eyes…

However these memories were soon pushed back as Chiyone looked to the ground.

"Though I have been asleep the Ark still speaks of the Earl using it freely. I may be able to help, Master so if it will not be a bother let me stay by your side."

"Fine then," He said breathlessly exhausted by the energy he didn't realize he spent summoning the girl. "How shall I explain this? Seeing you…from the outside it would seem as if I'm plotting…"

"Why would you be plotting, master?"

"I'm not plotting anything it's the Vatican…the higher ups…they suspect me of turning on them." He fell onto the bench and sighed. "Because I'm the 14th's vessel."

And like that Allen spilled everything that had happened to him thus far up to the possession of the 14th and now currently.

"I see." She said gently, kissing his hand, the cursed one, with her lips. "Then they shall pay."

"What all…can you do?"

"Anything my master wishes…" she said mysteriously. "Want to hear a song?"

"That'd be nice."

"**The 5th Alice was a innocent white one. A newcomer to this place, in the others knew of his fate, But they would not speak of it**" (2)

Chiyone smiled, because in the mirror behind the piano she saw her wonderful Master the musician of the Noah's…her second Alice. He was as she remembered: Tall, shocking white hair and lovely amber eyes she could drown in. The girl looked down to Allen then who was nearing sleep once more, and let her voice echo gently around the room

"_**The Second Alice was a man of gentle song, bringing songs to his the regions with many different notes, producing a crazy blue colored world"**_(3)

---

1- Alice Human Sacrifice talks of a dream so distorted it will draw people in only to drive them insane. That is how I feel the order is making Allen feel.

2- A hint as to what shall happen later in the story.

3- Chiyone is warped to a slight degree because of her obsessive love for the 14th and so as such she will sometimes seem a bit…off.


	3. Chapter 3: Noah and God

A/n: Revised!

Disclaimer: Own nothing

* * *

She had brought him back to his room, she needed no help his presence was like a drug to her she could find anything that was his if she concentrated hard enough. Tucked safely in the blonde child pushed his hair from his face, smiling gently.

"The little dream was once a happy thought, its true Alice always there but then an evil mad man came…and took that wonderland and turned it upside down." She whispered, smirking a way that seemed…twisted. "She fought desperately to hold onto her dream but ultimately she failed and forgot her wonderland."

Silence prevailed, weighing down like a heavy sin waiting to crush those beneath it. So many sins were caused because of an imperfect god who gave free will to imperfect creatures. Because he chose corrupted children as his true disciples and because they were "Noah" they were better then the humans. Chiyone laughed bitterly to herself. No one was perfect not even herself. Tears slid down her cheeks as she thought of all those who suffered from the Noah and so she let herself fall asleep by his side walking the many paths created by the Alice.

----xx----

The voices of the lost Alice echoed in her ears, her sanity saved for this was her land and so she did not fall to its evil charm. She wondered past the locked doors each holding information gained over the many years she was released and then forced to sleep once she "broke." How sad it was, she thought, that she could never be truly with her 14th Noah the beautiful musician who filled the void of when her second Alice died.

The blue-indigo hair shimmered in the setting sun as eyes turned into that of a soft, milky gold. Once she happened upon the door did the dress turn from white to black her skin from tan to pale. Here, in this door all would be explained but sadly she could not figure out the notes or what they meant but what she did know she would sing and so the Dream, Chiyone, opened the door.

"**An all powerful God stood above the rest,**

**he watched below as his siblings did their work **

**but even though there were many gods,**

**he was the one to create the humans**."

The words were sung in a cryptic voice, a sad song sang in a D minor chord. Her eyes glowed gently.

"**He created a family who were called Noah he spared their lives in a great flood **

**and now years later the Noah were alive once more…**

**but they were not the apostles of god **

**for the Earl had vowed to destroy humanity. **

**A second great flood will soon come to pass **

**and only the musician can stop impending doom" **

The notes and sounds from this room began to make her head spin and quickly she ran to the exit sealing the door once more. The Noah were a clan of humans whom held the ideals of the true apostle Noah but because of their darkness it became twisted. Her master saw this…him and his brother…he wanted to change this so they fought. And fought. And fought until all were nearly killed.

"No, not killed, temporary death from the world. Those Noah do like to reincarnate a lot don't they?" She sang, laughing joyously as if she found a new toy. "I will not let my wonderland be destroyed by your corruption. I always dreamed of a world of perfect balance…and not even you, "God's Chosen" will stop that."

And so the girl left her world, following the path of red where the first Alice lay, trapped in a barred cage.

"Look at you, all locked up. You were a naughty person you know, trying to kill me," she said. The Alice merely glared but said not a word. The Alice respected the dream.

"You will be released soon, dear Alice" She whispered before smirking and then turned away, the leaves crunching under bare feet. "For soon my dear Alice the Noah will pay…no one will destroy this world…even if it may be evil these humans are mine to watch over and guard and we can't let my wonderland wither and die…for without love to balance this twisted world what then?"

-----xx----

And so the girl opened her eyes, looking to the sleeping form before her. _'Lovely Allen…forced into an unfair battle…but don't worry they won't take your light from you.' _She though lovingly, kissing him on the forehead. _'I'll protect you…even if it means destroying friends who turn on you…you're important…your light will help find the heart…that master and Mana hid long ago.' _

---

The morning had come all to soon for Allen who was content to remain where he was: In his bed, blankets pulled over him and the young blond child he held in his arms…wait child?!

"What the hell!!!" Allen screamed, jumping up and scooting back from the figure who now sat up, rubbing on eye and yawning. The sight in itself was adorable.

"Master?" She asked curiously, her sleep filled voice slightly deeper then normal. She was sleeping contently when he started yelling. She looked to the sputtering boy who seemed to be pulling the face of the Golem, Chiyone vaguely recalled Allen mentioning it belonged to Cross, his master who as far as he knew was dead from suicide. _'Poor man…' _

"Master?" He blinked settling down some as the events of the previous night came flooding back.

That's right Chiyone belonged to the 14th, she was his servant. She seemed so innocent but in the brief time he talked to her he saw she was no ordinary child after all when she sang that song something stirred inside of him as if he could picture himself suddenly walking down a path…

"Why are you in my room?" He asked, figuring it better to not dwell on such matters. The 14th seemed to snort somewhere in the back of his mind. Allen felt the need to suddenly smack the man who ruined his life basically not his fault complex thoughts confused the hell out of him!!

"I carried you here, after you fell asleep. You were so tired and I thought you would like your own bed then the couch in the piano room," she said in a matter of fact tone, absently grabbing for Timcampy and poking it. She had been asleep far to long indeed.

Allen nodded briefly, wondering what to make of the situation because as it stood now Chiyone would be hard to hide and so that left him two options: Tell Koumi and the rest of the black order and risk being guarded like a hound again by Link or hide her and wait for them to find out and be worse off then he was currently. Not very good choices in Allen's mind so he chose for option one because if anything Koumi would understand…right?

"Umm Chiyone do you have anything other then that dress?" He asked, blushing some as one of the straps fell from her shoulders. She may have been younger but that did not stop the teenage hormones (After all he is still a boy).

"I...do not." she said pouting. "But I like this dress I dislike confining clothes!" she said pouting now. Allen face palmed oh well he'd just have to deal for now. Maybe Lenalee would have clothes for her?

"Oh alright its just I don't want…umm…people looking at you in ….that… way umm" it was here Allen found himself fluster for the girl seemed to be way to innocent for she did not realize how revealing her dress was nor how she would affect other males. A female younger then Lenalee who was just as lovely….

And Allen found Lenalee very lovely and Chiyone seemed to be in a class one step below Lenalee for it wasn't really beauty as much as it was "so cute I could kill you with one look" cuteness. Something Koumi he was sure would simply gush over…and for some reason that unnerved Allen to no end.

Standing from his bed he grabbed a change of clothes and started to change, before looking back at Chiyone who seemed to deem it worthy to give him privacy and was instead nomming on Timcampy, a new past time she was enjoying for it seemed to have grown to the size of a couch pillow much to her amusement. Its wings fluttered occasionally as did its tail. Smiling at this Allen finished changing before turning to Chiyone.

Sensing eyes on her she let go of the golem who shrunk back down to normal size and followed after her Master as he walked from his room. Chiyone vaguely noted they were in a chapel and felt a sudden wave of unease wash over her but quickly squashed the feeling. Why should she fear God? Because she knew she had more sins then she could count. The walk was silent save for the gentle sounds of their footsteps echoing in the hall.

Where they were going Chiyone did not know but found it was probably to her advantage to not ask questions and remain silent. They stopped outside of a door and waited for the knock to be answered. A distinct muffled voice answered the knock and before she knew it she was led in by the hand to a very messy and disorganized office. Chiyone's sudden neat freak tendencies began to kick in.

---

Koumi was busy sleeping, not realizing how late it was but to lazy to move. A sudden knock at his door had awakened him. Yelling a muffled reply he looked to see who it was and smiled seeing Allen before sitting up straighter and looking to the rather miffed looking blonde child next to him. She was so…so…

"Cute!!" Before she knew it Chiyone was being loved upon by this Chinese, she was sure, man and spun around and pampered and coddled over and quite honestly it set off so many alarms in her.

"Ah…" she seemed to hesitate before she spoke, bowing low to the ground. "Chiyone, servant to the 14th and the current reincarnation Allen Walker"

That shut him up right away as a tension suddenly filled the air, at this feeling Chiyone tilted her head confused.

"Was it something I said?" She asked, all playfulness gone as a sudden fear filled her. She suddenly remembered her master's situation and seemed to have made it worse and the first thing she thought of was retreating into her mind and to her "world" to escape from the sudden barrage of emotions. She'd be mad as the hatter if she didn't do it often. Honestly.

She could also go for some tea yes, tea and cakes and maybe sit under the blue rose tea and have an unbirthday. Yes yes that would be so amazing. The thoughts were immediately stopped by the older man's voice.

"Cross mentioned you to me, before the meeting with Allen. I was told you would do anything to protect your master and know quite a bit of the 14th yes?"

Chiyone's eyes narrowed as her voice took on a mature tone.

"That is correct. My real name is unknown I was given the name Chiyone by the 14th when he found me. His brother, Mana was my second master but I only obeyed the 14th. He knew when he would die…and so his brother locked me away." She whispered softly. "I have been waiting for many years for my master to return to me."

Koumi frowned, looking to her with sad eyes.

"What do you know of the Noah? Of their plans…?"

Ah this was something Chiyone had no problem speaking of. Allen had remained silent the whole time, dazed it seemed as he felt the arms of the 14th around him, like a father holding his son, he was barely aware of the words which seemed muffled to him.

"The Noah, descended from the man Noah who won favor in God's eyes and so his family was spared and like a new Adam and Eve the family repopulated the earth." She stopped here, pursing her lips.

"How a mere family could re-populate an entire planet is beyond me however before the death of the true Noah and his family he asked god to let him live forever but this was a sin against him for to be immortal would be blasphemy against his law that all things should be born and die when it is time.

Because of this it is believed in my mind that the Earl was born and from the Earl he gave birth to the other Noah's by giving them fragments of the first Noah's personality hence why some seem unstable. The Earl was…"

Her voice stopped in her throat as if she was afraid to continue…

"The Earl was?" Asked Koumi, watching her carefully. She was a wealth of information. Chiyone hesitated before continuing.

"He cursed God for not letting him live and so his darkness over took him and vowed to destroy to humanity by another flood. Innocence was born from this terrible darkness to bring balance. I…can not tell anymore."

The silence that followed was heavy as she let her eyes close, shifting into her other form. Pal skin, indigo blue-black hair and amber eyes. She looked like a Noah. This Chiyone seemed to hold a deranged to look her eyes, for her hair seemed much more wild.

"You see the history is captured in songs and melodies of children who sing them freely thinking it harmless…but those songs I have yet not captured however I can say this: I will do anything to destroy the Noah and to protect my master and I will destroy anything from stopping me. I will not listen to anyone but my master and if I feel threatened he will be taken from me there will be hell. I will not allow you humans to make him suffer anymore. Allen walker is a kind soul who does not deserve this and I will do everything to help him. " the conviction in her voice and eyes made Koumi smile.

"Cross said you were fiercely loyal and you have been a great help indeed. What you just spoke of the Noah's will be quite useful. I will let you stay here but you must promise not to harm my excorsits or anyone here. "

"What of the vile scums whom harmed my master?"

"Sadly I cannot let you harm them either." He pulled back from the sudden glare. "As much as I want to hurt them myself we cannot…we don't need anymore trouble."

----

Through the whole conversation Allen watched from the safety of his mind purring in contement. The 14th explained quite a bit when he was asleep and so when he noticed a change in Chiyone was shocked from his stupor by her sudden attachment to his arm.

"Master did you hear that? I can stay by your side!" She replied happily, committing to memory the notion she cannot harm the higher ups but what if she could harm them indirectly?

A twisted grin was hidden behind the soft smile. Let them know the meaning of insanity she thought with a sadistic light.

"That's great…umm Koumi I was wondering…if you would not tell anyone…" He stopped at Koumi's smile.

"Of course not Allen, like Chiyone I do not wish you to have any more sins come upon you by the…well by them. If anyone asks I'll say she is an excorsit in training and you are her master." He said grinning. "Besides with her here my darling Lenalee can have a new friend!!"

And on that note Chiyone's form shifted back into its previous disguise her laughter echoing as she watched the man before her gush over his darling Lenalee. A loud growl suddenly broke the through the chatting and Allen blushed heavily.

"'m hungry…"

"Go eat breakfast you two." He said grinning and ushering them out. Once the two were outside Koumi let his good mood drop. So it was true then: Allen is becoming the 14th but does that mean sooner or later they would have to turn on him?

Walking to the cafeteria Chiyone remained quiet and subdue, walking two steps behind Allen as per show of a respect of her status as a servant. She did not mind it really for she often found it enjoyable to be of help especially to her master and his host. As they entered the cafeteria Chiyone did well to hide her confusion. True she was alive in the 1400's (and more so on with every awakening) but it had been 150 years since her last awakening so it was indeed a culture shock but she did not mind it was interesting to her.

"Sit down at the table with the red head and scary looking asian man, I'll be back in a bit." He said, noting Chiyone's sudden pout form. "You don't need to help me with everything" he said smiling gently and watched as she huffed and stalked to the table.

Shaking his head Allen headed into the line to get his food, enough for a small army or two, and that was just a light breakfast. Sitting at the table Chiyone looked to the red-head, a rabbit in her opinion, and the black haired boy who looked like a wolf. She liked wolves. There was silence as they all stared and this made Chiyone shift in her seat. She hated silence, awkward ones at that.

"Umm…nyuu?"

The desired effect happen and suddenly the tension broke as the red haired man glomped her.

"I like her! She's cute, say who are you anyway?"

"Obviously an annoying brat like the bean sprout…" Distantly the yells of 'Its Allen Bakanda!' were heard. Chiyone glared suddenly with a level to match even Kanda's and for a split second she had him locked in her gaze and by doing so pulled him briefly into her world where he caught a glimpse of a bloodied figure hanging from a rose tree before being released.

Needless to say Kanda was shocked of course he would not show it and resumed his glare contest with the girl. Something about her sent alarms in Kanda and he really did not like the way Mugen was itching to be released suddenly in this girl's presence.

"Oh I see you met Chiyone." Allen said grinning sitting down with all his food, which floored said blonde girl who was busy being latched onto by Lavi, she didn't seem to mind. She almost laughed at the amount of food he was eating, her master.

Part of her also felt a bit sicken by the amount too as she could only imagine the stomach pains he must have when he's finished. Course she was also not prepared for the sudden on slaught of insults thrown between her master and this rude Japanese man before her but it seemed that this was normal and for sake of appearances turned her thoughts away from it and on the possible ideas of what the Earl was up to. If he was stronger this time then when she last was awake there was going to be problems. Lavi deciding the fight to be boring looked to Chiyone and grinned.

"So what's your name cutie?" He never fancied the younger girls but she was about thirteen maybe, and very pretty for being so young. Chiyone blushed heavily suddenly, it'd be better to play the innocent naïve card until she could better analyze their songs. Old habits die hard.

"I'm Chiyone. A new exorcist!" she said smiling. Lavi blinked.

"New huh?"

"Mmhmm, someone calling themselves a finder for the Black Order saw me wandering around and noticed I had innocence," which she did in a way, "and they brought me here. I'm supposed to be under Allen's watch and learn from him!"

It was the perfect lie and having said that she grabbed Lavi's unfinished breakfast and began to eat it, ignoring the cries of out rage. She was going to enjoy herself oh yes she was.


	4. Chapter 4: City Under Snow

A/n: Revised!

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the OC's

* * *

It had only taken a week for the order become used to Chiyone, who now wore the same uniform as Lenalee, that people began to chalk up her mannerisms to being addicted to sugar. You see it did not take long for people to pull similarities between her and a hyper active child which is why Chiyone was currently sipping tea in her wonderland. She found it a pity it was through her mind she could enter this beautiful place she called "home." Already a week and she still had no mission

"_You should learn to harness your innocence with Allen for a bit!"_

Chiyone wondered how long it would take for them to realize she had no innocence? She sipped from a beautiful china cup some brand of tea she did not hear for she listened to the incessant chatter of the many voices. Ah what a glorious day she thought before someone shaking her body which, because of her being here, had no mind to occupy it and with a reluctant sigh fizzled away and into her body.

"Chi-yo-ne!" Who the hell? She cracked open a pale blue eye and blushed brilliantly at the face of her master.

"Oh Allen! Sorry I was uh…just day dreaming. Is something wrong master?" she asked scrambling to untangle herself from the bed sheets. Allen shook his head.

"No but we have a mission. You, me and Lavi." He said looking somber. "We need to go see Koumi and see what the mission is."

Nodding some Chiyone moved from the bed and grabbed her head set (which were like the ear phones Marie had but this had a tiny microphone to help enhance her "innocence" when she used it. As they arrived in the office the young servant once more wondered how anything could have been found.

"Ah nice to see you join us Chiyone and Allen I had just finished explaining the mission to Lavi. Somewhere in Russia reports of Akumas, level threes, were seen. There is also confirmed innocence which is hidden somewhere in the northern regions. So pack for cold weather. Your train will leave soon so hurry up and get ready before heading to the boat where you'll be taken to the train. Oh before I forget!" He said rummaging around and produced something from his desk.

Chiyone's eyes widened when she saw the book: Fairy Tales of the Dark.

"That book…" Chiyone's eyes did not move from the cover which depicted her although in a more deformed appearance with a little child crying in her arms.

"This book has information on where the innocence might be located. I must warn you though it is quite confusing and none of us really understand the words for it seems to be written backwards, mixed up and sometimes symbols. Anyway since Lavi is great with deciphering we'll let him have the book. Now go kids and have fun~~~!!!"

---

The boat ride to the train was quite amusing for Lavi was having hell trying to read which served to amuse both Master and servant.

"And you're supposed to be a bookman in training!" Came Allen's voice, taunting the poor red-headed rabbit. Chiyone merely smiled and remained quiet wondering exactly how her book got into their hands but figured the last she had it was exactly three days before her sealing.

Once they boarded the train Chiyone fell asleep instantly, wanting to escape back into her world. It didn't matter how many times she thought about it the heart of innocence never made any sense. This whole war did not make sense and quite honestly seemed to be over a petty argument. Honestly if it was his time to die he should have died not try and cheat God.

Allen seeing her knocked out looked to Lavi tone serious.

"You really can't translate it?" He asked in reference to the book. The rabbit frowned.

"Its not that I cant but its…distorted like whoever wrote it was not in there right mind. Listen to this:

'_Rotting fruits cause festering bodies. Fires burned as a cloud of death hung over the land. A sad sight indeed, for now as we walk this world we find the darkness has taken its hold. Can you see? The butterflies that fly backwards the cruelty in man…such a strange world it seems where sin is now so rampant. I fear this world will crumble but who to listen to me?' _"

Allen remained silent as Lavi continued.

" '_I wondered these lands of the mother Earth for quite some time, yes, and I found the greatest treasure! Wonderland of the ages! All my happiness yet there was a catch…I wish…' _"

"I wish?"

"That's all I could translate from this one page." He said sighing. "How the hell this would help us find innocence I don't know trying to find answers in the mad words is like trying make Kanda smile." And somewhere in the order a black haired samurai sneezed violently.

Allen sniggered at that.

"The day Kanda smiles is the day I become a vegetarian." A moment of silence passed before he spoke again. "Do you think the rotten fruit and the festering could refer to Akuma? And the body decaying? And the butterflies appearing and disappearing…"

"Are reminiscent of Tyki…" Another silence fell as no one spoke after that lost in their thoughts. The book might be worth translating after all and so that's what Lavi set about doing leaving Allen to sleep. With no distractions Lavi looked back to book and set back to translating it.

Of five things he was certain with the book:

1) The person was clearly off their rocker

2) The person was probably a seer, why else would it be so rambled?

3)The book was written in the late 1400's, hence giving fact to the second thing

4) It seemed to be warning of a great darkness

5) He needed to be paid for all the pain he goes through translating things for the order. For real.

He had to admit despite the book being confusing as hell it was an interesting read. The train ride was long and it was boring and having spent a good deal of it translating the book he came across a very weird paragraph.

_Hahaha the way these people walk so carelessly don't they see what will happen? First one now the second the third insane the fourth trapped doomed to wonder. A fifth…we have not had a fifth in so long. Care to take a trip into my world? _

_Be warned it will sense your greed and your darkness careful…can't be to hasty nor to greedy do you know? Of a dream so small it lost its master? Did you know that God cares not for you if you are a sinner or a righteous one? Did you know this world is not balance? Oh how I fear a flood so terrible of the darkened souls…_

When he got to it was not a book of weird words and ramblings it was a journal…whoever wrote this must have done so to make others listen but from that passage he felt a strange numbness fall over him. This sounded like what the war was for: To stop an extinction of humans and innocence. But how? How could this author know of such events? As far as he recalled there were quite a many people unaware of this war perhaps the author was a victim? Curious to find out more he began to translate once more. Whoever they were he wanted to personally smack them for making such a damn annoying way of writing.

_Deep in the woods I traveled far, singing a demented song sang to me by a demented child lets go into another world~ _

"_There once was a girl, so beautiful. Walking the lands the people at her beck and call she ruled with grace and feared no one yet she feared her own untimely death. She bargains with the devil to live forever and finds herself rotting in the middle of the night. The lesson here kids is to not be so vain for god will punish all who disobey. The towns people cried at the loss of their queen and a man appeared he offered them solace and brought back the queen but this queen…was no longer a queen…" _

_Such a sad, sad tale did you hear a voice? A voice calling out "Save me please…" I wonder now where my light is in the coldness of snow…there is a tower of gold._

--x--

Wondering through her world once more Chiyone watched as her land changed with the inner confusion the way the hatter would pour tea for her in a blood filled cup the demented songs and cries and oh the light it had faded again. She wondered briefly if the rabbit would understand her meanings in that book. She wondered if he could figure out the true meaning of the war and the Noah and just wondered briefly if he'd even put two and two together and noticed she was the one on the cover and that she was talking of the sights she had seen. A seer she was though not a true seer she saw dreams and visions and wrote them down into a demented fairy tale making it one big story book. She began to feel a tug on her hair and was led by the unseen force to the door of darkness where she stopped. A hand came from the door, pulling her in as if she were a ghost. The mangled limbs of a chimera failure whose greed turned them into such a horrid sight. Her pet she thought gently, and only hers. The first person she brought…

"speak now so I may leave, your world it is disheartening." She spoke form resuming its true appearance.

"Darkness…it flows…a barrier needs placing….demon…darkness! Wretched vile blood…poison…wonderland…must save…Dream…"

Ah the poor creature with its black and red stained fur, its skin festering, falling apart its teeth rotting eyes melting never fully there. A hideous sight to behold but he brought it on himself and Chiyone did not care. She could not for these people kept wondering in and they kept disobeying her rules. But what concerned was a barrier, yes she figured one around this world and her mind would be most excellent for she feared of the first child. A terrible demented child darker then her distorted dream.

"What else have you seen? Have you heard?"

"Alice they cry. Wrathful spade wants blood, sorrowful Diamond needs vengeance…."

Ah yes the murderous warrior who went insane and the song writer who sang lies. Never should tell lies she thought idly before turning away and walking back out.

"The barrier shall be placed the Alice shall be given peace of mind, now return to your darkness and do not call again unless it be of the heart."

--x--

Chiyone awoke to the sound of snoring, loud and obnoxious snoring at that. A yawn escaped her lips as she looked to see whose head was in lap and smiled seeing Allen and damn near squealed seeing Lavi. He was all cute, curled up on the seat, book over his face. She wondered briefly what he was dreaming her book had been known to cause people to have nightmares and a glimpse into her world. But true as she said to her mangled chimera she closed her eyes once more and in her world sang a distorted song of light placing a barrier around the mind and her dreams.

"I always hated snow…" she said softly, looking out at the snow that began to blur past them. The train began to slow down and Chiyone braced herself for the cold. "Really dislike it."

She found the process of waking two sleeping excorsits to be a real pain but she did it anyway without resorting to violence. They stood shivering some in the coldness, Chiyone more so because of the fact her uniform had a skirt and not pants. She huddled close to her master, who seemed to have an ungodly amount of body heat. Bloody parasitic exorcists.

"So where is the town from here Lavi?" Came Allen's voice. The rabbit pulled out a map and looked at it before grinning.

"Just follow me!" He said and somewhere in the back of Allen's mind he began to dread following Lavi, map or not.

It had been exactly five hours since they followed Lavi and they were no where near the town. Apparently the map Lavi had taken was outdated. By 200 years. Chiyone however was more concerned with getting warmth to her body and so she took the map, looking at it and smiled in a way that reminded Lavi of Black Allen.

"Hmm…according to this map we should be in the town…however…" She looked at it closely and then getting her knees began to dig through the snow, of course to the other two she looked to have lost her mind but no she had a hunch the town may be "under" them.

Looking to Lavi she pulled out the ultimate attack of cuteness that no one could resist.

"Lavi~~" she said, sniffling as her eyes got all big and watery, lower lip trembling, body shaking. Bingo.

"Aww god not the look~~" Oh silly rabbit how could he resist the look? Chiyone smiled and stood next to Allen once more, watching as Lavi's innocence activated and a flaming dragon serpent dived into the snow, melting it away.

They now stood on what was stone ceiling of some type. Curious as to how to get in she looked to them.

"Any ideas?"

"You have a song type innocence, don't you Chiyone?" Asked Lavi. The blond girl nodded. "Your innocence can manipulate a structures frequency and let you warp it to your will right?"

Chiyone nodded once more before standing where Lavi was and clasping her hands over her heart began to let the feel of the stone's frequency pass under her feet, oh show she was glad she trained this talent back when she was awake many years ago. It took her all but five minutes to match the frequency into a set of notes, vocalizing in a D minor, the stone beginning to form beneath her feet into stairs. A bit more, she thought idly, still vocalizing until at last the last step was created. Opening her eyes Chiyone frowned.

'_I'm blind again.' _she thought silently before turning to face them and walked hesitatingly towards the two excorsits, she forgot how hard it was navigating without any sight. Allen, seeing this went over to her.

"Chiyone?"

"My innocence has a draw back, you see." She said laughing nervously. "For the next hour or two I will be completely blind. So you'll have to forgive me if I am not any help should we encounter Akuma."

The two excorsits merely nodded and Lavi grinned.

"No worries, that innocence of your's is pretty handy. Besides we'll be able to take care of ourselves."

Nodding some she let them guide her, holding her master's arm. The city itself was abandoned it seemed or perhaps they were asleep? It was a sight to behold though for it looked like Venice, Italy during the renaissance filled with statues, paintings and beautiful buildings of lovely colors. There colored orbs lining the streets to light the way. "Do you sense any Akuma, Allen?" He asked holding his activated innocence, hey one never knows.

"No, but this place seems to be abandoned…its so….quiet."

"Reminds you of the Ark huh?"

"Yeah. Not a sound at all…."

Chiyone frowned some, feeling a sense of dread suddenly wash over them as they passed through a barrier of some sort. Oh she did not like this feeling. The three continued to walk deeper into the underground city the ruins now becoming apparent.

"I think you're right Allen…" Chiyone said though she could not see she felt things, heard noises from the silence it was eerie and quite honestly creeped her the fuck out.

"Ya think Chiyo?" He asked, finding it an easier way to refer to her as.

"I can hear sounds…my ears became super sensitive, as did my sense of smell and touch…because I'm blind remember?" She asked before getting serious. "We passed through a barrier not to long ago, I think there was a reason there was a barrier…"

Lavi stared directly at Chiyone and wondered at her abilities. Innocence…what type did she exactly have? It seemed part of her but she wasn't eating nearly anything at all like Allen would being a parasitic type…a crystal type? Distantly he heard the two conversing but paid them no real mind for he was busy observing everything tiny detail, a habit learned at a young age. After all how else was he supposed to remember things? That's when he noticed similarities to the passage he read .

'_A city buried by time because of a great epidemic souls lost…the fruit of god rotten the children abandoned. Snow covered the fields as an age of darkness began to set upon the world. My home too was now like this buried under snow…under the stone to stop the infection…how terrible it was. Stars appeared everywhere everything in ruins momma…I miss you…'_

As the passage said buildings looked to be disengaged, barely standing there was dust everywhere and ashes from a fire, he could see the charred marks. He swore he even saw skeletons if he peered real close into the darkness. The other two had stopped, causing Lavi to run into Allen and knock him over.

"Oi! Lavi watch where you are going!" Came Allen's pouting voice. Chiyone helped him up only to freeze. Allen's eye had activated suddenly and it caught him by surprise because he covered his eye. Lately his eye seems to bleed whenever it activates, is it because of the 14th? Because he is a Noah?

"Allen your eye!" "L-level…four…." He gulped out, bracing himself to see the distorted soul of the creature that now spotted them.

"Oooh! I thought no one was here!" It said. "Want to play?"

None of them had any warning as it suddenly attacked. Allen gasped and activated Crown Clown, grabbing Chiyone and jumping out of the way, setting her down in a crumbling building. Once she was situated he immediately went into the fray with Lavi. Chiyone sat there listening, closing her eyes to hold back the tears. The song that creature gave off was just…so bloody painful! She vaguely felt liquid seep from her ears and knew it was blood, such a high pitched and distorted song on sensitive ears. She hoped they would be alright. Allen had told her once it was hard to destroy a level four without at least three powerful excorsits and now she wondered what would happen to them.

'_If only I could…somehow help…' _

"ALLEN!!!"

Time froze at that moment as Chiyone quickly snapped her head up in the direction of the voice. Lavi stared in shock as Allen's sword suddenly impaled him. _'The hell? That Akuma just used Allen's sword! How?!'_. Allen smirked and then laughed bitterly before the searing pain shot through him. Curse the 14th and his Noah genes, the innocence was meant to destroy Noah and Akuma alike. Before he blacked out he heard a distinct voice belong to… was it Crown Clown?

'Master… I am sorry.' and that was all he could hear before the 14th pushed through, his form changing completely. His skin darkened and he whimpered as the stigmata began to form along his forehead. The Akuma, taken aback by this change hovered in the air surprised.

"Noah?!" Both Lavi and the Akuma shouted. The 14th smirked.

"Was it wise for you to stab someone who controls you?" His voice sounded forced as he sat up, pulling the sword from his stomach before it disappeared absorbing back into Allen's body since it could not stay out with a Noah. He didn't need it anyway and looked to the ruble.

Chiyone felt something change within Allen and stumbled through the rubble to where he stood, she could smell his blood. It…was…

"Master!" She called out, grabbing onto his middle, being quite small and reaching barely to his chest.

The 14th smirked darkly and held her tightly, looking to Lavi.

"I see you have been taking care of my dear Chiyone. Thank you. Now then…" He looked to the Akuma and smirked once more. "My brother has out done himself. Bastard. You should never have been meant to be alive…"

Lavi could say nothing as a tune, vaguely familiar to what Chiyone had sung to get them here filled the area. The Akuma he noticed began to wither and cry out in pain. Was this the power of the 14th? Soon enough the howling cries stopped as it floated to the ground, before exploding leaving behind a soul weighed down by chains. Walking forward to the soul the Noah whispered soft enough for it to hear.

"You are free now. Don't be held here any longer. Go be at rest young child."

The soul looked up to him before smiling and disappeared into mist. Standing straight again the 14th walked to where Lavi was, now holding Chiyone protectively. At this he merely laughed, and oh did it sound so pleasant to Lavi's ears. Like Allen's laugh…everything about this Noah screamed Allen from the hair and the laugh and the glint in his eyes as if he always knew something the only differences were the fact this man was a Noah, the betrayer of the family who was destined to take over Allen. Allen…was he gone for good? No…Allen would not be that weak to let the 14th take over so easily it was from stress he guessed, after all why else would the 14th now be standing here?

"I'm not going to destroy you or anything so don't worry." He said in a calm voice while licking some of the blood from his fingers. "My brother must be getting desperate to be sending level fours to retrieve innocence. I wouldn't be surprised if he's the reason this town is dead as a door nail."

Not wanting to be left behind and also curious the rabbit followed the Noah who looked…well…not like he imagined. He looked quite a bit like a mix of Tyki and Allen and why the hell was his hair not black? Must be because he's in Allen's body. Chiyone he noticed was beyond ecstatic and was latched onto his arm like a little child whose their parents…parents! Chiyone then…

--x--

"Hey Chiyone, do your parents know you're here? I know parents don't want their children taken." It was a sunny day and lazy one at that and Chiyone was out in the training guards singing and so he decided to go over.

The blonde child smiled sadly and shook her head.

"Why should those dead care for those left behind in the living? Momma…" She whispered sniffling and began to cry. Lavi, not knowing what to do held her.

"sorry for bringing it up…"

"It was snowing when she died…these monsters came…took her…her body dissolved like snow and blew away in the wind…"

--x--

So that's why that one passage reminded him of Chiyone's speech pattern. Then…that meant…

"Chiyone…when were you born?" He asked, making the other two stop. He saw Chiyone hesitate.

"Let's hurry up and find the innocence. I want to leave this place." She whispered clutching the 14th's arm tighter and pulled him along.

Sighing in defeat he grinned some maybe he was just looking to far into things.

"Yes, yes." He said following them once more keeping an eye out. Besides he figured even if she was the 14th's servant there had to be more then just a slave/master thing. And he intended to find out.


	5. Chapter 5: Distorted Truth

They walked farther into the darkness, until soon not even the glowing orbs could help them navigate. Chiyone on an unconscious habit lifted her hand and a light orb filled the palm, lighting the way.

"My 'innocence' is special. Besides my voice I can control elements, not good mind you just the bare minimum needed incase I was in danger." Though Lavi could tell she was hiding something he did not speak and let her lead them through this town, a town which he was surprised she knew so well.

The walk was silent as the three beings walked looking for any sign of innocence. How strange this child was, really she seemed to be holding something dark inside of her and for the life of the rabbit he wanted to know…and bad. His curiosity grew with every passing second at the enigma before him. As a bookman he committed everything to memory for it was his duty to chronicle everything and watch and observe without getting attached: Sadly he was attached. To Chiyone, to Lenalee, to the Black Order…and ?Kanda especially. Such a lovable asshole! Course he found it sometimes annoying but he lived with it because until he could go a day with seeing Kanda truly happy he would not give up. He often wondered how it was Kanda and Allen, so much alike, never found a way to become close. Or maybe they were close? Allen he knew deeply respected the black haired samurai and even the samurai he knew respected him somewhat…course then again he guessed Kanda was really just a shy person and used insults as a way to show his affection (which mind you Lavi did not mind because he loved his friends).

"14th…" Chiyone spoke, causing the Noah to look at her.

"Yes?"

"….Never mind." She seemed to rethink what she had wanted to say. _'You are not like you were before, you are not the same man who found me…You are mad with revenge.' _that's what she wanted to tell him but she thought better of it.

The silence seemed to be even more heavy and Lavi, for the life of him couldn't think of a way to lighten the mood and that was when he knew he had stepped into a new world of danger. The darkness seemed to increase as they walked further and her light began to shine brighter to compensate. Where they were going no one knew but she did. She seemed to be searching for something and once more they stopped as they came to what looked an old clock tower.

"Tick tock, tick tock…bells chime in silent prayer.

Open now to us the light locked in the dark."

A simple lyric but after she sang it the clock tower became golden suddenly and revealed an Akuma army. But even as they as they attack she continued to sing which seemed to be making them freeze.

"Tick tock, tick tock…let loose now the sin

Swallow up the dark within and drag it back to hell"

The Akuma now started to be covered by chains as a portal opened up beneath them. Their screams and shrieks to get free were over powered by the soft but deadly voice. Lavi commented not once merely committing this to memory as well. The 14th just watched silently, eyes closed as Chiyone's voice, which sang in a cryptic chant like way, began to further destroy the Akuma.

"Tick tock, tick tock time has come now…

Welcome in the innocent light.

Release the souls trapped within

And destroy the evil sin."

At the end of the last line Lavi watched as souls suddenly escaped while the Akumas were dragged into the portal and he never once heard something so terrible as the screech of the destroyed Akumas. The souls, still bound by the chains looked to Chiyone whose voice now took on a lighter tone as she lifted a hand and then allowed her orb of light to surround them, thus, breaking the chains. As the souls disappeared Chiyone, once more blind from again using her voice pouted before turning to Lavi.

"The innocence will be located in the ivory tower of the once golden clock. Please retrieve it." She whispered, voice weakening as she was not use to using her voice so much.

Smiling Lavi only ruffled her hair before climbing up the clock tower. He saw it then, the shine of the innocence. He was curious indeed now of the history between Chiyone and the 14th and the truth of the Noahs. Somehow he knew it would all be explained in that book of hers, he was sure it was journal now it had to be. Retrieving the innocence was no easy task for it seemed to have decided it liked to be where it was. However after some fendangling he grabbed hold of the shining innocence and jumped down grinning. The 14th smirked before taking Chiyone's hand and leading the way out, Lavi once more watching. Noahs were weird he decided but this one, the 14th was like an enigma. He vaguely remembered the 14th fighting the Earl proclaiming he would be the new Earl but the way Chiyone seemed to look at him told him he was not like that before. Fascinated now by their history he found himself impeccably drawn to the blonde child whose smile he suddenly despised seeing for it seemed to be strained. How hard was this on her?

The train ride was quiet as the 14th seemed to have allowed Allen in control, who was knocked out but Chiyone seemed to be quiet and he missed that warmth she had somehow brought with her.

"What's the whole…history of the Noahs?"

"The 14th and Mana…were brothers. Mana was hated because he was human but the 14th loved him, always protecting him. He knew the Earl was going to kill him it was only a matter of time. He had sat me down and smiled sadly, saying Mana would lock me into his piano in the secret room and though I did not know why then I do now: I'm special. I was…not really born human. My mother and father were human and I, too, am human by genetics but my soul was born of the pure light of the world while my heart seeped in the deepest darkness in my youth.

My voice is a gift from the darkness and so the draw backs of drinking pure liquid. I wanted so desperately to be strong not to rely on my frail parents. The plague hit us all hard I, too, would have died…"

Lavi sat there and took this all in carefully. Chiyone spoke gently.

"Do you want to see what happens to the mind when it has become so distorted by loneliness and fear?" She took his hand and stared into his eye, pulling him in.

--x--

Lavi was shocked to find himself at a red path that split off into four colors and many branching from those paths. So many distorted voices, weird sounds and the most inhumane songs he heard of pure darkness. The girl before shifted forms, and he found her breath taking.

"This is my sanctuary. Qhen I was younger I…made this world. I could come here any time I wanted but I was lonely. So very…very lonely." she gripped his hand tight and tried to stop the flow of tears. They began to walk down the red path.

"I'm sorry." He said, not sure what else to give her.

"Don't be. I've always been alone. After all I…I would sing and sing and sing and my voice became a tool whenever I sang my songs something happened and people would change. I once was close to this young boy and he gave off the most magical tune, his aura and so I hummed it and suddenly placed lyrics to his song and he…he changed…." He now found himself outside of the mangled door.

"In here?" He asked, though the look in her eyes told him yes.

"He became twisted once the words of his soul were given melody. People avoided me. That's why my once beautiful world became this. Those screams you hear are the many people I have trapped here.

We are, in a sense, in another dimension one not even the Noah Rhode can enter however there is always an entrance. To any place. That is why I have created this place to be hard to find. The Noah are tricky beings, human yet not but still all the less can be exorcized and killed for good.

One must know the melody of sealing and the thrum of darkness that dances across the heart and the pure heat of light…warm pure light that dances with pure darkness…creating shadows… that is what I am. This is the reason I will never use my voice again unless it is needed. I wish now I never had that power…"

The door opened to reveal a lone form, a chimera disfigured hideous and he couldn't stop the bile that had come up in his mouth at its grotesque sight an smell. This was the power of her voice? No…he realized this was not even touching the tip of her dangerous tool. If the voice could be cultivated she could…

"W-what happened to him" Though he did not want here but he had to. In the sake of knowledge and history as a bookman he must file this away but that dod not mean he had to write it down and he was sure the old Panda would be interested.

Chiyone's voice was cracking as tears slid down her cheeks freely.

"This is what happens when a soul is distorted by darkness when feared and their soul, given lyrics to a melody produced by their being…this…thing I created with my voice I was forever to be alone. I always thought that. But I did not say anything. Others suffer more…so I smiled and I sang and I lured people here corrupting them, keeping them for my own. Lavi…

You must promise not to speak of this to Allen nor the order. I will not be used as a pawn again! Please Lavi…" she was clinging to him now and crying. The chimera had shrunk away, head bowed in shame.

Lavi watched her gently before hugging her tightly and stroking her hair. Is this the fate of those who share an innocence born of both light AND dark?

"Let's go, Chiyone. Show me more…of your wonderland." He knew the deeper he went the more he would pry from her. And he needed every last bit of information she had. For the sake of the order and Allen he had no qualms using her to achieve information but that didn't mean he still would not care for her.

She became somehow a person he wanted to protect. This woman held so much information but was so afraid so alone. He wondered briefly if there was more to this war then just innocence and Akuma.

"there are creatures born of darkness. Be strong if you face them for your light will destroy them if you are strong." she recited as if it was a mantra to keep her sane. And he decided it did make sense. Arm tightening around her waist he let himself be led, the echoes of a disturbing song pouring through his mind. Its voice sounded like a thousand and yet not it as almost maddening the whisperings of his heart that was being threatened to fall into the insanity that seemed so…nice to him.

"**Block it out."**

Lavi blinked looking to her and nodded, shielding his mind and blocking out everything. Seeming satisfied she pulled him closer and stopped under a blue rose tree, he felt as if there were another and indeed there was, a man of blue.

"This was my first love. He's so lovely…" she whispered gently, touching the rose which bloomed from his right eye. He was dead but he looked still so alive.

"He drove himself insane because right before I brought him in he saw the first Alice, who killed all in a fit of insanity. We knew each other he would teach me songs and I would sing them. I never thought I'd find my musician." She placed a kiss on the dead lips of the young man before smirking to Laving in a twisted, mad way.

"However," she began, "That all changed when the 14th came. Him and his brother took me in and I was happy. Happier then ever." She seemed to be breathless now.

"What happened?"

"The Noah family. Those foolish, despicable beings! They do not deserve life they belong in the darkness, to be shackled and pained for all eternity for their transgressions. Why has God not yet destroyed them? Why have the other gods not? They are afraid…afraid of the power they hold. Not me…I know somewhere there is a weak spot and when I find it they will fall. I will help my master and Allen and I will not let suffering go on any longer." She was crying again and fell to her knees.

To his surprise the blue haired man opened his left eye and looked down, though the tree half absorbed him he could still move. He reached a hand out and weaved his fingers through the indigo-black hair. Chiyone looked up to him still crying and broken. The Noahs show no mercy it seems and she was just another victim…just another victim in a war over…what? Lavi listened as the man sang.

The tune was soft, gentle like a lullaby and he noticed that the black grass became green the tree full of life and the man himself a body, but the rose still there. The song was her song…her lullaby.

"Mistress shall not cry here. Here is where she is safe. We serve you." He whispered ignoring Lavi. "They will pay. We ALICE will never falter for the dream who took us in."

--x--

When Allen awoke he was shocked to find Lavi and Chiyone against each other asleep. Something was stirring in him. The 14th was become anxious he could feel. But why? Chiyone was perfectly safe right?

'On_ly_ a m_att_er of t_im_e…sh_e_ w_a_s to fr_agi_le to r_el_e_ase_ so s_oo_n but we ne_ed_ her…y_o_u ne_e_d her.'

Allen stared, seeing the leaked tears that had made themselves known from her eyes._ 'she is crying! I have to wake her…' _

'No, L_a_v_i_ _i_s _i_n h_e_r w_o_r_ld_. If y_o_u w_a_ke her b_e_f_or_e th_ey_ d_o_ it on their o_w_n he w_i_ll b_e_ stuck th_e_re.'

'_What do we do?' _

'We w_ai_t.'

--x--

Chiyone smiled gently into the kind look of the blue eyed singer before wrapping arms around his waist, weakly standing. Lavi never noticed then the shackles which seemed to appear when he came here. There they were delicate like two silver anklets and bracelets and yet they looked as though she tried many times to remove them.

"That's right because my ALICE are mine to control." He did not like this dark child in front of him but at the same time she was giving him glimpses into another side of the war: The war of the shadow children. Those left to pick up pieces from the war raging for many long years.

She pulled away reluctantly and looked to Lavi with determined eyes.

"Come, we must continue farther. I wish to tell you as much as possible before my time is up."

"What do you mean?"

"It is here in this world where I may speak freely. I am bound by oath to my master to not speak my knowledge. Here no one can know. However…unless I keep your soul here forever we'll have only a limited amount of time. Four souls is already taxing on the body. Quickly now." She urged, dragging him deeper in still, the distorted sounds becoming less and his mind now clear again except for the nagging thought: What did she mean four souls? However that would be left for another date as they stopped at some ruins.

"This place…" He looked around at the desolate town.

"My home. It is empty now. This town is not real, however only an illusion. In a sense, everything here is until I give it form through my voice. Only then can it become real in the outside world but I do not wish to use it…it was a gift of darkness one I regret for being so young and foolish then to believe…it would bring me happiness. Now is not the time though. Somewhere rests a powerful knowledge of which I am unsure of how to obtain.

Anyway the innocence is a powerful fragment of light, the heart of innocence…pales in comparison to the true light that shines in the deepest darkness." She said wistfully, kneeling down to touch a thorned yellow rose, stained in scarlet drops.

"Light and Darkness are eternal, nothing then shall always be eternal because nothing fades into eternity and eternity never ends. There are those who are neither light nor dark, like myself. We battle but we find balance. That is why we can destroy Akuma but it's the knowledge to choose which path and wield it without fearing the other that makes us strong.

Come…let me take you to the room of endless song. Let us see if you can make sense of the notes."

Once more Lavi found himself led through an array of colored paths and songs he glimpsed at the many oddities in this world before they stood in front of a chained door. She quickly removed them and opened it. He heard nothing until he stepped inside. The sound of the door locking alerted him that Chiyone did not intend to allow him to leave. She leaned against the door from the outside and cried silently.

"Please Lavi…tell me please you can make sense of the darkness's song."

Hours passed when in reality it was only minutes. The pounding of the door alerted her and as she stepped aside to let him out she looked to Lavi, she had not once stopped crying.

"There were gods who ruled the universe…there was one who created humans and he gave them free will. They turned on him save one family and he destroyed all and sparred the only few loyal. The flood ended and they repopulated the earth, or so it was told the gods, seeing this flawed human being created then their own creatures: Demons, Shadows, Creatures of elements so many wonderful creatures and the power of magic seeped into the Earth."

His eye was wide, filled with an insane glow. The information pouring from his lips in hurried gasps of breaths.

"Magic was harnessed by the light wielders who seeked to drive back the darkness. The darkness being one with the light could not be driven away and it clashed horribly. This was known as the day of judgment when people chose a side. A battle across the lands. Standing high from afar was a man, Leader of the Noah the one who chose to wield this magic recklessly by giving himself immortality the ability to rebirth himself in a new body by locking away his memories. He created many from his own image of the Noah family who perished by God's wrath."

Chiyone smiled as he continued on.

"From this the light created a substance called innocence to destroy the darkness that were Akuma and Noah. A heart of innocence filled with light powerful to destroy the threat but not near as limitless or strong as pure light itself, which rests deep in the darkness.

The Darkness itself lies deep within the light forever entwined leaving those left between to choose and should they not forge then a path of twilight. A rare being forged from the shadows of darkness…of light…she traverses through the world forever singing, capturing the melodies of the pure in her heart to hold the light within."

He could not speak anymore his voice felt like it was constricting as he began to cough trying to stop the words from spilling out. It was all nonsense now. Chiyone frowned and said nothing watching him tired eyes. He found out more then she could…

"Lost and wondering, we keep her here. The light needs her yet the darkness wants her. Shadows claim for her heart. There are others hiding innocence fighting, no more…no more Chiyone make this stop!" He damn near pleaded with the child, the rush of information was making his head explode.

Taking him in her arms she rest his head over her heart, singing a gentle melody.

"_**Rest now, child of god…  
Little lamb, cry no more.**_

_**Angels now hold you  
Relax into blissful sleep.**_

_**Dear child weep no more**_."

The words and soothing melody soon washed over him the flow of information now stored itself away letting him slump into her arms, exhausted. Their time was short now she knew.

"I will tell you one last thing, Lavi," she whispered in a voice so soft she barely heard herself.

"When the time comes for the Black Order to fall, tell me whose side will allow to capture you? The Light? The Dark? Neither or both? You must choose soon because this war will be more then just Akumas and Noahs. The world is falling apart and with no chaos master to balance everything the heart must be found soon…to awaken the guardians to restore order. Do not breathe a word of this to Allen or anyone. Not yet anyway."

Smiling gently to him she helped him stand and pointed to a path of pure light.

"There now is the exit. Return to the waking world for I will be here longer," she spoke, and seeing his confused expression merely smiled.

With a flick of her wrist he was pushed back by a blinding ball of light that shot him into the waking world, causing him to stir awake. Chiyone smiled as he disappeared before breaking down and crying. She wanted the war to end so she could be free. She loved her master and only wanted to be with him. But the war keeps her as she is. She does not move when two twins wrap their arms around her nor protest when green woman covers her eyes.

"No more tears." The girl whispers. "The time is soon upon us."

------

A/n: Revised. Edited some parts nothing to major. Fun Fact: Chiyone's powers, though they seem great, are more taxing and life threatening then they seem. Also be aware of the allusions used to make references to people's souls and stuff. =] review 3


	6. Chapter 6: The Fifth Alice

It had been almost a week since the three had gone on a mission and Allen could not shake Lavi from the weird stupor he had been in since awakening. On the contrary many times he tried to ask what he saw but he got a strange glazed look to his eye and smiled gently before patting him on the head like a little child and tell him to not to worry. How the hell was he supposed to not?! Still he gave up after awhile and focused his attention then to Chiyone, the mysterious enigma who was enslaved to the 14th and by proxy himself. Chiyone also seemed strange as if she was lighter then ever which was weird because when he brought it up to the 14th the Noah merely sighed but did not say a word and so that was why Allen was training with Kanda because if anything he always made him feel better.

So that was where he was, blocking an onslaught of attacks from the prissy samurai whose hair was bloody amazing it left Lenalee in a state of depression. Allen often found himself able to think clearly near him, be it the coldness or the mere fact they were more alike then wanted he didn't know but he did relish every time the man's blade sliced his skin and when felt that glare… he wondered briefly if he was becoming a masochist before laughing out loud which startled the samurai.

"Ch…stupid moyashi. What the hell is so funny?"

"Nothing Bakanda." He said grinning before head butting the prissy fellow. Hard. Said samurai suddenly fell backwards dazed. "Except that I win!"

From the side lines Lavi watched dazedly, lately he hasn't been sleeping well and he could attribute it to one reason: How he was going to tell the old Panda and Koumi. Yes it was something he had to do carefully like how much does he tell? How little does he say? Should he just warp the words? So many thoughts running through his mind that he felt himself slowly drift off, unaware of the blonde enigma who watched him through a dull gaze.

---

"_**The first Alice was a courageous red one. With a blade in hand she walked through wonderland.  
Cutting down all within her path leaving behind her a trail of bloody red." **_

Lavi blinked tiredly, looking around the area that was now before his sight. When had he gotten in the forest? Was he always there? And who the fuck was singing…it was…creepy. Also when was the grass ever red? Still sleep induced the rabbit reached out a hand, gasping when a black cage fell from the sky with a chained woman inside.

"Who are you?" He asked, though to him it sounded so distant even though they were so close. "Where am I?"

"_**The first Alice wondered to far in the woods, trapped as an embodiment of sin.  
If it were not for the wake she left behind no one would have suspected she had ever been."**_

"Miss wait!" But the woman faded away with the cage and where blood once lay now was gone. "I don't understand…"

Standing shakily Lavi walked forward, fighting off the sense of dread that was gripping him. Singing, more singing demented…fearful…and so very beautiful. He followed the song which led him like a moth to the flame until he collapsed onto his knees once more. Why was he so tired? Squinting he could just barely make out a blue haired man and a blonde haired child laughing and singing. He had to see…something urged him on and so he crawled then, moving closer, the vision clearing now as he took in the form of the young man. Hell if he didn't know better he'd say the blue haired man looked well…like a blue haired version of Allen minus the cursed arm and eye of course.

"Sing for me, Alice." She whispered excitedly.

"Of course my Dream," He said replied, kissing her gently.

Lavi shivered, something was not right…he could feel it.

"_**The Second Alice was a man of gentle song, bringing songs to his wonderland.  
Filling the regions with many different notes, producing a crazy blue colored world…" **_

"Yes, Alice?" She asked suddenly, voice slightly deeper as she leaned in closer. "What next?"

Lavi watched the man hesitate as if the next words would seal his fate. Shakily he began to sing once more, gripping her hand. Lavi felt his chest tighten at the lyrics.

"**_This new Alice was that of a rose…shot by a cross-eyed man…_" **at once the man fell backwards, as if he was shot and there Lavi saw a rose bloom, like the curse mark of Allen's. **"_…leaving a flower blooming sadly red…the one who loved lost his beloved dream_."**

"No…" she whispered. "Not you as well…KAI!!!!!" She screamed and cried for all she was worth before a green haired woman appeared, smiling at the scene and looked to Lavi, holding out her hand as if he was supposed to kiss it, which he did, before she curtsied and pulled him up. While doing so the scene changed to that of a green country in ruins.

"_**The third Alice was pretty young fair one. Bringing to the world the sins of vanity.  
She charmed everyone to her beck and call, producing a strange green country." **_

Here she smiled, turning to look into a mirror that appeared, leaning into it. Lavi's head became fuzzier as he tried to focus, but the wave of nausea hitting him made it quite difficult.

"_**This new Alice rose to be the country's queen, consumed by paranoia of her own impending death.  
She now clings to a feverish dream…forced to rule forever she secures her regime." **_

Lavi once more stood alone as the Green haired woman disappeared into the mirror until two twins showed up. One, a female, grabbed onto his hand smirking the other whom was male mock bowed to him and grinned before taking his other hand. Together the twins led him down a red path singing as they did.

"_**And during this time two children walked in the woods. Following the red blood path to have tea under a blue rose tree!  
An invitation from the queen…it was the Ace of Hearts!!" **_

Here the young girl picked it up, pulling out the Ace and handed it to her brother, who touched and at once their eyes began to glow as they danced around, forcing Lavi to follow them. After all his body was not his to move now it seemed.

"_**The fourth Alice were a duo of curiosity, bringing with them curiosity to wonderland! They went through many doors," **_here he noted that many doors opened as they ran through, forcing him once more to follow."_**Coming not to long ago in a yellow boat" **_

Lavi watched in fascination, his head pounding. To unwillingly come into this girl's mind...how? Was it not said that she could barely handle more then four souls? Still he listened to the song, its lyrics haunting him. These twins...

_**"A stubborn older sister….****  
And the smart younger brother…  
they had strayed to close to the first Alice's wonderland…" **_

Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Shrink. Thump. Lavi could not stop the bile rising from his stomach at the sight of the butchered children, and the red Alice who held her bloodied blade.

"_**They were never waken from their nightmarish dream…forced to wonder for all eternity!" **_

One by one the bodies disappeared as the scene faded. Now he found himself faced with the body of the dead Alice with the red rose and the crying Chiyone.

"Who will be the fifth Alice?" She asked to no one, how long had she been crying? Lavi tried to move, to comfort her but he couldn't, not when a pair of small hands stopped him.

"Why are you crying, Chiyone?" He asked, kneeling before her.

"Allen…"

"A rose." He whispered gently, extending the beautiful white blossom to her. "For a beautiful young woman."

Chiyone clutched the rose to her chest, tears falling from closed eyes. Lavi watched then as Allen suddenly fell back.

"Allen! Allen!!!" All in vain as the hand of her beloved fifth Alice and the hand of the second became entwined by thorns. Together…as if tied.

"The fifth Alice…" He whispered, surprised when the girl twin answered him.

"The sacrifice…the one the Dream chose to spare." She said grinning, "Better be careful, little rabbit you do not get attached. The dream will Ensnare you."

"Or worse you might just get lost!" Their laughter echoed in his ears as they danced around him, singing demnted little children's songs over and over and over like a broken record.

Was this how the others got trapped? By being driven insane? Lavi groaned as the headache worsened his vision darkening. Before he fell he looked one last time to Chiyone only to see the blonde now bluenette mutter something and the Earl fading as the 14th, had to be, appeared from behind, plucking the red rose from Kai, the blue Alice and the white rose from Allen which lay forgotten and tucked both behind her one ear. With a charming smile, he pulled her into a tight embrace. When he went to see if Allen's body still lay on the ground it wasn't there instead he noticed that the 14th…was also Allen as if…as if they merged.

"The fifth Alice was a troubled boy…" she sang softly before his vision finally gave up leaving him free falling into a vast and never ending darkness. The songs of the Alice echoing through his mind.

First Alice, Second Alice, Third Alice, Fourth Alice…fifth…

"Do not try to stop what has already been set in motion rabbit." There the twins went again, calling him rabbit. Had he not been so disoriented he'd have smacked them. They sounded so weird talking at the same time.

"Our Dream is happy now, do not interfere. Watch as only you are able…that is all you can do. All we do…we do not need to interfere unless we are so asked too. Learn well what you had been given."

------xxx----

"Lavi…Lavi…" A gentle voice, Allen?

"Al-Allen?" Where the hell was he? "Where am I?"

"The Infirmary. You just collapsed, throwing up this weird black stuff and muttering something about Alice…you were delirious we were worried. You have a pretty nasty fever, the nurse said its because of lack of sleep and little food," he said all in one breath before throwing his arms around the red head, nuzzling his neck.

Lavi blushed faintly at the sudden closeness for he had never known Allen to be so intimate like this with him. In fact he only did this with Kanda who seemed to just accept it, which made the rabbit wonder if he did have a thing for the bean sprout. The mere thought brought a smirk to his lips. The great Kanda Yuu in love with a Bean sprout. So bloody epic!

"Ah…who brought me?"

"I did." Allen said grinning. "For some reason I didn't want anyone else touching you in your condition."

Lavi blinked some before a familiar tune entered his mind. _The fifth Alice was a innocent white one, a new comer in this wonderland… _The rabbit felt his blood run cold as if he was being dunked in cold water.

"You okay Lavi? You look ill…"

"F-fine…" he said, laying back down, blinking when Allen followed suit and curled up next to him. Strange little bugger. Still Lavi couldn't stop the smile as he pulled him closer, turning on his side so he could snuggle with Allen.

"L-Lavi?"

"My head hurts." He said grinning. "You're very warm." He must be so delusional to be this affectionate wasn't it taught that he could not get involved or to close?

"T-thank you?"

"Stay with me Allen, until the headache goes away," he said before sleep consumed him. This time he did not have any strange dreams but he did have the sensation of being probed mentally but it did not matter he was safe for now with his best friend in his arms.

------

Chiyone smiled, watching from the door way at the heart warming scene before her. It was worth the mental sickness she forced Lavi into if just for this one moment she could see her Allen happy. Though she never admitted to it she could clearly see there was some kind of romantic feelings that passed through Lavi when he was near Allen hell the same could be said for the prissy samurai but what the exact nature of this romance was she didn't know but for her it was the perfect bait. With Allen lured into a sense of security she could put into motion the makings for him to become the fifth Alice. However there was other more important matters to attend to: Like a certain dream Noah who was far to interested in HER Allen.

The child turned to walk down the hall and to her shared room with Allen: She was quickly over whelmed by his scent and lay down on the bed they shared, breathing in the scent of his shampoo. She was such a scent pervert, getting off like this really, but she was forever in the body of a 14 yr old…or was she 13? Fuck if she knew, poor blonde child just lay there on her bed, plotting how to draw out the dream Noah. She knew Rhode would love for a chance to destroy Chiyone but unlike before where she could not do more then sing and manipulate a person's frequency to her desire she could now do so much more. Chiyone smirked in a dark, twisted way. Rhode would pay…Tyki would too and she would force the Noahs to see that The Great Millennium Earl -and Chiyone sneered at the name- was not the true Earl. The 14th was the true Earl and by proxy so was her Allen. If she could get that to happen everything would be set.

Allen and the 14th would be one and the same he would become the fifth Alice and unlike the others whom she trapped he would be free to come and go as he pleased. Of course she had to plan it all out in great detail otherwise she could fall in this endeavor. That led to her second problem of trying to figure out how to summon her ALICE from her world to this world to fight for her. She knew she could not rely on her voice not at the risk of being blind, she was still trying to find a way to be rid of that power, it brought nothing but pain and yet it as the most single useful weapon she had on her…

"I need to learn self defense…and another way to fight…my innocence…its not even innocence, will be found out soon. I just hope it will be far into the war at the turning point is does. Having people against me now is not what I have planned. I wonder if Kanda will be willing to teach me in exchange for knowledge?"

Rolling off the bed and landing on her feet the blonde enigma, still dressed in the standard military outfit with the rose crest moved to the room where she was sure the prissy fellow was. Good, she could hear sounds coming from the room. With a hesitant knock she waited expecting an angry, but extremely beautiful and handsome, samurai to greet her but was taken aback by the calm almost serene stare.

"Yes?" His voice was husky, as if he was sleeping not to long ago. Chiyone blushed gently surely this man was nothing like her beloved Allen or her 14th but he was attractive no sane woman or man would deny this.

"I need self defense. I'm no good if my innocence makes me blind. Also…" she whispered smirking, "I can tell you answers to the questions. You want to know more of you saw in my mind. You train me and I'll give you answers."

It was a tense 10 minutes, both staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"Fine. But only enough to give you basic defense. Don't feel like training day dreaming blondes."

Smirking Chiyone allowed herself in, staring fiercely at the Lotus with narrowed, ice gold eyes before returning to a gentle, cerulean blue.

"Allen says you are part Akuma…does this lotus mean that you will live as long as it blooms?" She asked, she had taken it upon herself to learn what she could, after all allies were very important in these dark times.

This was a time of war and though she was unstable mentally, she knew enough that it did well to do everything one could with their knowledge in such times and if it meant she could force the 14th and Allen into one being so be it. She would stop this war and have the peace she so longingly desired.

"I'll teach you basic hand to hand combat, then how to use basic weapons. Understood?"

Why should she even expect him to be gentle? Smiling as he dodged the question she merely turned, bowed and took his hand.

"Yes however first you must swear to me that on your life you will not a tell a soul what I breathe to you. You will be the second person besides Lavi."

"Ch why should I have swear? Do you think I will go spreading secrets of everyone?" he asked, giving the famous Kanda glare, making Chiyone now understood why people shrank back…to be on the receiving end…it felt she was being killed over and over!

"Because this information…could very well cause an uproar and I'm not too keen on having my mind being probed by some corrupt Pope to try and figure out why I'm able to destroy Akuma without innocence or magic!"

At this Kanda sighed before rolling his eyes.

"Whatever. Fine I swear on my life not to tell a soul. So help me."

"Good. You see Kanda the world is more then Akuma and Innocence. The Noah's were cursed into following the Earl: he was the original born from the darkness of the real Noah. From this he took the darkness of his family and warped them into who they are. With every death a new person is chosen to bring them back to life by their memories.

If the Noah and host cannot co-exist they will go mad and both personalities destroyed. Allen is at this very moment having that battle however the 14th, unlike the other Noah's, has developed into a sentient being much like your innocence does. Everything has a copal body in some way. The 14th chose Allen because he was already marked. It is not often a person is born and innocence chooses them automatically at birth. Allen is a special soul.

The light and darkness used to be at a harmonic balance, however, due to the nature of humans it shifted and from this the innocence and its "heart" were born. However the "heart" is not nearly as powerful as it should be. When combined with the light and the darkness the "heart" becomes a weapons of great power and unity and mayhaps then the world would turn into a era of peace, for the "Heart" would be rid of the force disrupting the balance."

Here she chose to stop and catch her breath, watching Kanda carefully.

"That makes sense but how is this not to be breathed? Shouldn't Allen or the bookman jr know?"

"Lavi knows about the "heart", how it was created and of the Earl and how the Noah clan came to be. However he does not know about the impending death if Noah and Host do not merge. Now because of this Allen needs to be unaware for as long as possible until he is of the right mindset to accept this. Right now he does not wish to be the 14th and until he wishes it he must be made unaware of the risk. After all you care very much for Allen don't you?"

"How did you--?"

"Remember how you looked into my eyes at the one time and you caught a glimpse of my world? Well I too gleamed a look into your mind …you are part Akuma yes and you were not born like many from the womb of a mother, however, when I asked Allen why you hated him he told me: 'I guess its because I remind him of this one boy he knew…maybe he was afraid of getting close again since things between him and the other boy…never worked out.'

And from that I gleamed the idea you are afraid of getting close because it always got ripped away, your happiness that is."

She stopped here before smiling. Kanda continued to stare and thought upon what she had told him and quite honestly he knew what she said was true. After all as a child he grew up with access to many areas of knowledge and one thing that interested him was soul sharing. Two souls normally could not exist in one body and as such one soul would be killed off however in rare case the souls co-existed and in this way they shared a body. However he knew it was quite different for the 14th transferred memories only and not a soul so how did the Noah become a sentient being?

"Kanda?" She asked, looking at him with piercing gold eyes. "Will you be training me now?"

The man snorted before beckoning her to follow him to the training grounds where she was not merely an hour ago and as they passed by the infirmary she stopped, looking to Allen and Lavi and only briefly did she smile before it turned into a frown.

_Forgive me, master, but its going to be the death of us if things are not set into motion.' _following behind Kanda Chiyone hummed a haunting tune.

"_**The fifth Alice was an innocent white one, a newcomer in this wonderland--"**_

-----

**A/n: Revised.**


	7. Chapter 7: Whore for the Cold World

**A/n: **This is…12 pages? Yes I hope you enjoy it. Confused? Tell me and I'll rework it thanks. :'D I suck at battle scenes right now just to warn you.

**A/n 2: **Allen screen time~! Let's all love on Allen for the abuse I'm going to put him through within these next 10 pages or so mwhahahahaha!!! Special Thanks to Sora who keeps making my job easier XD -gives cookies- And thank you to those who read -even if you dun review- Remember if anything confuses you let me know so that I may edit my work so that it is easier to understand kay?

**A/n 3: **Revised!

**Disclaimer: **D. Gray Man or anything related to the series belongs to its Creator. Chiyone and this Story idea belong to me.

**Warnings: **Graphic violence, mentions of suicide, drug use, poisons, sexual references basically stuff kids should not be reading or thinking of.

* * *

"_Give me strength to face the truth, the doubt within my soul.  
No longer can I justify the bloodshed in his name!  
Its easy now to see the truth, the truth beneath the rose.  
Lay with me so I can find the gates to heaven's door…"_

_-Within Temptation-Truth Beneath the Rose_

* * *

He had been sleeping quite comfortably, the feeling of security within strong arms, the faint scent of apples that seemed to permeate his friend for some reason and oh yes he was warm! Warm and snug as a bug in rug. Yes he didn't think he could ever feel this but he did and damn was it wonderful and yet he swore someone was staring -glaring- at him. This feeling did not mesh well with his content mood and for that Allen wanted to scream and throw a tantrum after all -he- deserved to be safe and content right? Right? Sighing he was hesitant to open his eyes, but when did was faced with the open shirt of his best friend Lavi and it took Allen all his power not to blush gently. He had no real feelings for Lavi but he was like an older brother, an attractive older brother but one none the less. He had always had a sort of weird crush on him and on Kanda not romantic crush but a sort of admiration for them. The glare did not stop he knew he should turn around and tell off whoever was there but something stopped him. Fear? Yes it was fear because he knew who it was and his body tensed, fist balling into Lavi's shirt tightly.

The rabbit groaned, being stirred from sleeping by the pull on his shirt. His first instinct for some odd reason was to kiss the boy before just for shits and giggles: Lavi was a notorious flirt and Allen's slight attraction, even if its platonic, was fun to play on which he often did. However he noted how still the boy had gone and opened his one eye, staring at the form of two spot Link. His arms tightened around Allen instinctively because he knew what was going to happen. He thought they gave up on Allen after a month or two so why?

"Hand over Allen, Bookman Jr. Leverrier wants Allen for questioning. We got word that he had become the 14th on your last mission and we need him to confirm it."

"Didn't the Pope say Allen was free?"

"He said he was not a threat as of now but because wind of his becoming the 14th and rumors of a young girl with mysterious powers with a powerful innocence is abound we cannot help but question him. Now hand him over I shall be forced to use other methods, Bookman." His voice left no room for argument but as Lavi stared into Link's eye he saw regret, hidden well yet it was still there.

Link did not want to hand Allen over but he had and that made Lavi wonder what threat Leverrier held over his head to make him do whatever he said. Allen scooted closer, his eyes filling with tears as memories the 14th locked away came to surface. He didn't want to go. It was to painful! Shaking now visibly Allen let out a soft gasp as tears spilled from his eyes even when he tried not to. The tears shocked Lavi if the questioning or memories of what had happened caused him to cry then he knew of two things: It was either torture disguised as questioning or plain torture. There was no way to determine but he knew then that he'd fight to keep Allen safe. Instinctively Lavi looked down to Allen and kissed his forehead, stroking his hair soothingly. Link watched with fascination at the affection and felt another wave of regret stab him. But he had to do this there was no other way. He wouldn't be able to keep his family out of harms way if he went against him. His beautiful daughter and wife would be murdered.

"Please Lavi…I need to hand Allen over…my family." He knew Lavi's sense of duty would not let him but if he could plead with him.. "I do not really wish to harm Allen but I have to otherwise my family will be destroyed. My daughter won't live to be 3 if I do not follow him." (1)

"What?" this caught Lavi's attention. "He's threatening your family? Why not turn on him? You are a Crow right?" (2)

"I am but I am bound by a blood oath my family has been serving his for so long. To break all bonds would be the same as denouncing God and spending an eternity in hell. I do not want to this, but I need to."

Allen lay still, tears still flowing freely. Leverrier was a cruel man indeed he was no better then the Earl! That fat piece of excuse for a being well Allen was not going to let him bring terror anymore. He sat up, drying his tears even though Lavi did not remove his arms from his waist. Allen couldn't stop the soft blush being pulled against his bare chest. What choice did he have? No matter it would just add fuel to the fire. Soon enough he'll destroy the whole black order, the whole fucking hierarchy and the Pope. Yes he will destroy the popes little army and when he does that he'll go and take out the bloody Earl with him! Weather or not these thoughts were his or the 14th or a mix he did not know but with every passing second he hardened his resolve.

"I will go Link. I don't want your family harmed. Tell me…will you at least make it less painful?"

"I'm not your torturer, Allen. If I were I would be using other methods but he is a cruel, sadistic man who enjoys seeing the suffering of his victims. He's using this as an excuse to fulfill his twisted view on judgment his family holds a lot of influence. Now come with me Allen. Let's pray its only under an hour."

As Lavi watched his best friend walk off he couldn't stop the pain flowing through him. Allen was such a selfless being. He never thought he could ever truly feel hate until now. He knew better then to tell Chiyone but that girl…he was still weak and his vitals were still very much stable, but were still in a state that would put him at risk if he strained himself. He just hoped to God, if he even existed, that Allen would be alright.

----

The walk was heavy, his powers trapped and bound, made Allen feel more like a slave then he usually did. Was this what Chiyone felt? It wasn't often she opened to him and he had to gleam information from the 14th who was just every bit in the dark he was. All he knew was that the 14th loved Chiyone more then anyone and he knew the feelings of love were leaked to him because he couldn't stand it when she was laying against Lavi on the train, when he held her. Lavi was his best friend though so he couldn't be mad. Chiyone was like a doll she could break at any moment. He knew from the start that her reawakening was much to soon but she was needed…he needed her and suddenly entertained ideas he never before thought about. Over the last few weeks and on their last mission Allen began to see Chiyone as someone who rivaled his affections for Lenalee and he did not mind. He loved her she always smiled like she was lighting up the room. He loved to listen to her sing lullabies to him at night or how she would feed him or steal his food. He even enjoyed listening her talk about anything with her lovely voice…

"We're here, Allen." Link announced turning to him and pulled him into a brief, but comforting hug. "I'm sorry I'm making you go through this. My family is the only thing he's left me. Hopefully when this is all over…this war maybe you come visit my daughter. She's very cute."

Pulling away from him he gave him a warm smile before putting his mask back on and opened the door. There was a throne like chair in the middle and sitting in it was the man who caused Allen -and he was sure countless others like Link- more pain then they needed. He looked around to see if Link was staying with him but he was disappointed when two robed members who belong to CROW came forward and it was then he noticed chains hanging from the lower sealing of this room. It was a dungeon.

"…."

"Hello, Mr. Walker," came the voice of the Dictator who Allen swore that breathing his name would bring about the end of the world or dramatic lightning and thunder effect.

Allen simply stood there as he was stripped he was glad the dictator left his boxer shorts at least. He didn't think he would survive if he stripped him naked. The chains from the ceiling were hooked to his wrist, forcing him to be on his tip toes to avoid to much strain. His ankles were locked in place by smaller chains and if he tried to move he couldn't. He glanced around the room and shuttered. There was a cross he was sure was not used for sleeping. He briefly remembered seeing pictures of crucified men and women -and even children!- from the bible. Hell if he remembered it was the Romans or Greeks used to do this how did a symbol of death and pain become such a holy object?

Allen truly was confused nothing to him made sense. To his right he saw what looked like a table with spikes that one was supposed to lay on. He did not want to think of that. There were various torture equipment that looked quite painful. He found one that sent shivers down his spine. It was an X shaped wood table with what he was sure were two small tables to hold lung and stomach and if the wooden poles surrounding it were anything to go by he imagined intestines hanging from them. Allen had to stop himself from throwing up and loosing his stomach. There were more mundane devices and some were so complicated looking he highly doubt he could even scarcely fathom what they were used for.

"Nice room isn't it? Shame it hasn't been in use. Now then Mr. Walker let's begin shall we?" He asked, sitting quite comfortably with glass of wine in hand, one leg over the other as he rested his left cheek in his hand.

That annoying smirk of his made Allen's skin crawl those beady eyes that stared into him also made his skin crawl this man was a sick nut!

"Allen Walker, regarding the incident of the Stone City it is implied that you had single handedly destroyed a level four by the sound of your voice alone, and in doing so you took on the 14th's form, becoming him. Did you not also take this form at another time, yelling to the Earl that it would be *you* who would lead the Noahs?"

Allen did not speak. He was struck dumb how did he know of the City of Stone? He searched for the presence of the 14th and felt a reassuring wave wash over him before sighing. Did he tell the truth? No that would make things worse but he couldn't lie there would be no win-win situation either way he will be hurt so what did it matter?

"I did. I was not about let that Akuma take away any more lives and destroy the innocence." Allen bit back a hiss of pain as a hot blade carved into his skin.

"That's not a good enough answer." He merely said. "Tell me what happened and who that girl was?"

Allen frozen up. Chiyone…he would not risk her to this torture.

"I do not know her. She is an enigma I'm sure Koumi would know."

"Ah but sources I was given told me you were close, now do not make me have them do "harsher" punishments like last time."

At this threat Allen glared as the memories surfaced once more. He cried out when a whip, laced with glass shards and stones dug into his back. Over and over he felt the same, hot white pain and the feel of his flesh being pulled off. He would not scream though and he would not talk.

"Come now Allen, speak." As if his words were a command the whips came down again onto his back, causing him to cry out but he kept himself silent. He could endure it. He could endure it. He could endure…

"OH GOD!!!" Allen damn near screamed at the feel of salt water hitting the open wounds and outright cried. He could take pain yes but without his adrenaline numbing him the pain…oh god.

"I can keep this up all day Allen, now you will me everything or I shall use more less human methods. After all I believe you have been tried of heresy and the Pope…well He's a senile old fool. I'll break you eventually and you will tell me everything."

"GO TO HELL YOU SICK MAN! I HOPE THE EARL DESTROYS YOU!!!" He shouted, crying out as hot pokers and whips both assaulted his skin. He could endure it, he could endure it.

"So you admit to being a traitor? Well there is only one thing to do then. You may torture him for long as you wish as long as he dies." Came the simple answer as he watched the CROW do as told. "Shame Allen I'd have maybe let you go…you must really want death."

-----

Lavi turned over onto his back, he was worried he wanted to move but if he strained himself he could very well pass out again but Allen…Allen…

"I don't give a damn anymore. Allen needs helps…" Lavi would be damned if he let the torture Allen suffer be by himself.

Rolling onto his side was harder then it seemed he suppose sleep still held it's claim on his body but no matter he would fight off his sleep. Minutes had passed before he could

work up enough strength to stand, albeit wobbly, on his feet. He pulled off the stick pads and took out the iv's that were giving him nutrients to make up for the week of near starvation and decided to first find Chiyone and then Kanda he couldn't risk Koumi getting in trouble. Where would she be? He tried to think of where she might be. She loved to be outside maybe she was in the garden? Well its not like it could harm to check first. As he navigated the hallways he thought over everything that happened and most importantly would he get to Allen in time.

-------

Nothing could compare to pain he now felt. Not only had they upped the torture a notch (was that even possible?) but they had the audacity to burn his skin, his hair, cut into his eye where the Akuma once slashed and sick a fucking dog on him. A DOG!!!!!. His body was already ripped open and he was sure the salt was already eating away at the muscles, revealed when the skin was charred off and whipped off. In all honesty he looked as if he was dead. Which couldn't have been farther from the truth. And unaffected by it all was the fucking Dictator who was hell bent on this war that he could careless what happened or who he killed or stepped on as long he could win this war he would do anything. Even sign a deal with the devil.

Allen had long since stopped crying and moaned gently he couldn't feel anything anyway but still to slip into darkness and let pain disappear into the cold embrace death would be far better then this hell he was facing. He was worried now, the 14th could not break the barrier placed on him and he certainly could not get to the innocence who too was trying to take over to break free. The Noah felt his heart breaking. His precious Allen was in pain and he could not take over so the boy could recover. Damn it all to hell.

Damn this war and his brother! His only hope was that Allen was strong enough to not give in…he did not want to go on in a life with only Chiyone he needed Allen they were the same they needed the other otherwise he knew he would not last long on his own. Neither would Allen because of the short life span from his innocence but if they fused he could keep the innocence it'd be warped yes but it'd still be the same, gentle shining light it always was.

Allen whimpered now at the feel of a hot knife slicing off his skin, oh god it was searing pain. He wanted to die…just die and be done with it.

"You are persistent, Walker I'll give you that. A normal being would be dead of blood by now. OR shock. Perhaps we shall kill you off now"

"N-no…I…want to…live. S-see L-Lavi…Kanda…" His vision was darkening. "My friend…s"

"Your friend's wont be able to find you, Mr. Walker because there will be no body left."

----

Chiyone sat there with a dazed look that signified she was either thinking or upset. She was both. Allen's song had disappeared, his lovely song which kept her sane was gone. Gone! Gone! Gone! Gone! What the hell was she to do now? Without his song she would go insane she knew this, the 14th knew this its why he always kept her near him because his song…was the same as Allen's. She was also concerned with how it disappeared. She noticed the stitches on his body, the scars which looked to be inflicted and not given through a battle, precise cuts at that. And the whip marks she could not deny now her love had been tortured before her awakening.

She thought over everything that had happened within the month and few weeks of her awakening and smiled gently. She was every bit a servant to Allen as she was to the 14th and true to her word was there for him. She comforted when he had nightmares, she sang him lullabies, told him stories when he was bored even helped to pick out something for Lenalee…and though she did not show it she cried silently to herself when the boy was asleep.

But she did not regret being awakened after all she was needed and she would do everything to see no more suffering and of course to see a world where Allen and everyone could relax without fear. How often she wondered how she became this twisted, dark bitch who created a world that drove people insane and all because of what? Her loneliness? What right did she have for dragging souls who were foolish enough to cross her? Foolish enough to ask a devil for a world without pain…that world had a toll and her mind would collapse either ay with or without the Alices.

Another sigh escaped her lips as she thought of the 14th. She was a young girl then cast aside by her village after she turned that boy into…a chimera or some other with his disfigured body, rotting flesh…but he still loved her and she was nothing but a bitch to him. Demanding information and nothing more. When had she lost that childish innocence? When did she begin to loose her sanity?

'_The day I decided to become someone who would not be weak and then he found me…the beautiful devil. I made deals yes, deals to end my lonliness. I let my darkness consume me and I sinned. I sinned because I wanted to defy a God who hated me. I became this child now when I realized everything was hopeless. _

_But I knew someone must want me…someone had to want me. But who? I a child who slept every 150 years… "A deal. You agreed to a deal mon chere, and so until you find the light you seek you shall live in your own world, seeking solace only once the body has begun its next sleep cycle." Yes…those words…I remember them well. I remember too when my hope as found. The town in which I had then stayed where the Noah family lived and that man with beautiful gold eyes and silver gray hair, like the moon. My 14__th__. My musician! The man who captured my heart…more then Kai ever could. But I was always on the side no matter how deep the love or closeness I was never his number one…'_

She always had to much time to think and replayed the simpler memories then of her feeding him, teaching him to sing, him teaching her -along with Kanda- various fighting moves…sitting on the side as she watched him from the outside interacting with his friends. Something she could never be part of, not now anyway, and besides he may like her but did Allen really love her? Or would he be like the 14th and only show the love one would feel for a daughter or sister?

The girl did not know if she could handle that again. Her tanned hand gripped at her chest the death of Kai much to gruesome to forget. She happened upon him singing in her wonderland and because he was singing lies and songs of blood due to Mei decided to punish him. This was a world of happiness not of deceit and darkness and she unknowingly drove him insane and shoot himself the only boy she brought to this world whom she knew previously for years. Tears welled up inside. She was so dark then so frustrated when she happened upon him she didn't mean it but it was her world…Chiyone knew the dangers of her thoughts and tried to recall the song of Allen's soul an easy melody but the words were not there. She could not hear them.

Besides she had to get ready for the revenge against the Noah's after all it was because their Earl she was driven insane and turned into this…creature of distortion and their fault that this war was taking place if they had not destroyed the balance!! Anger flared through her as her nails dug into the moist earth, she wanted to kill so badly. Why did this shit have to happen?

"One-….Chiyone!"

The blonde looked up at the sky before turning her attention to the tranquil waters. She was frowning now as she steeled her emotions, the song from Lavi's soul alerting her. It was strained much like Lavi was and she felt a wave of guilt hit her. Her fault again. With a resound sigh she turned calmly to the Rabbit.

"Lavi?"

"Allen…Link took Allen to Leverrier! I think he might be in one of the dungeon rooms. I don't know what they could have done but the last time he saw that man…the memories it brought up. Chiyone he was crying in my arms and I could not stop him. We need to find Kanda…"

"Have Kanda find me in the dungeons. Then you go get rest, my dear white rabbit." she whispered, giving him a gentle peck on the cheek and ran off, shifting into her true form. The blonde now bluenette bit her lip.

She hoped she could find him in time if she lost him…her Allen… Chiyone could already feel the tears prickling, demanding release but no she could not cry she would not let the thoughts of a battered and broken Allen break her. Descending the stairs faster she wished for once she had wings then she could really be called an angel. The shackles on her wrists and ankles were weighing her down even if they were light they were filled with the heavy sins she carried. Faster and faster she ran, she would not stop till she found him. She only hoped Lavi would find Kanda in time to help her with Allen. Where, where oh where was he? Chiyone stopped dead as she tripped, tumbling down some stairs before falling unconscious.

----

Chiyone frowned, head buzzing with a white noise as she felt the familiar presence of the first Alice.

"Dream-sama." She whispered before forcing herself into the real world. She almost forgot what it was like to be in a world without constant singing a world that was "normal" but Mei knew she could not stay out for to long. Her Dream needed her to complete the task.

Already she could feel the presence of the fourth Alices and the fading presence of her dream as the male twin took her to the meadows, the forest around the castle -He had seen it once through the Dream's body- had a meadow near by. He would wait there for his twin and the others. The female had taken the liberty to finding the Rabbit and the Samurai both whom the Dream deemed as worthy. After knowing they were gone she followed the sound of the musical screams. She could not deny her many years in that wonderland had heightened all of her senses. It didn't take long for her to find the room and the guard standing outside.

"Who are you?"

"My name is of no concern. I must get through to Allen-sama."

"Are you…"

"Let me through or I shall kill you. No one will stop me from getting to Allen-sama." She hissed, blade pressed against the pale neck drawing a thin line of blood.

"As long as you promise to destroy that man…my family is all he left me…" he whispered letting the woman through. He only hoped Allen was still alive.

The dictator glared at the intrusion and at the sudden shock of not only a beautiful red dressed woman but also of Link, who stood watching with a glare of hatred. He had been betrayed. Before he could even speak the woman cut through the chains with ease, catching the poor boy who hissed out in pain and cried. Worried now and greatly pissed off the Red woman smiled darkly.

"Hold your ears, boy." She whispered, turning around and standing.

"_**The First Alice was a gallant red one, sword in hand she walked throughwonderland!  
Cutting down all who stood in her way, marking a path as red as blood!" **_

The twisted words echoed among those in the room, who were frozen to the spot as her blade sang through the air. The smell of blood permeating her senses as she felt the sickening pleasure of blade slicing through skin, bone and muscles as if it were hot butter. Their screams raw tore from their throats as her blade continued to hack away. Body parts flying to and fro as a rain of blood showered the woman who merely cackled in delight. The thrill to kill again was coursing through her as she turned to the other Crow member.

Link watched in horror, body frozen to the spot. Leverrier was in no better condition as he watched his men single handedly destroyed by this…this harlot! Mei quickly took her sword to plunge it into the stomach of her newest victim, wrenching the blade free after she pulled it up slowly, drawing out the pain before a few quick slashes and the kanji for dream now scarred on the body. Turning to Link she only glanced to Allen who took the hint and went to him. The woman turned her sights onto Leverrier.

"_**This new Alice deep in the woods…trapped as an embodiment of sin…If it were not for the bloody wake left behind…" **_At this part of the song she plunged the sword into his chest, missing the heart and lungs and whispered, ever so darkly.

_**"No one would have suspected she had ever been" **_With an evil laugh the woman disappeared, leaving Leverrier to fall forward to die of blood loss. Link, now moved from his shock with the whimpering Allen eased him gently up, he would have to be careful walking. The poor boy was so tired he quickly removed the binds and when he did was not ready for what happened then. At once both the innocence and the Noah took over, and created the most beautiful being ever. The wounds still fresh but still. Allen stood straight, convulsing as the pain shook his body. His hair was wild and messy, the Crown Clown's cape and mask covering his back and upper part of his face. The tanned skin of the Noah stood out sharply against the white. The voices, dual voices at that, spoke.

"What happened to us?"

"I removed the bonds, you must have merged in your attempt to take over," As if saying that both Noah and Innocence screamed as Allen was once more in control.

Noah and Innocence were dazed within the recess of Allen's mind. Blinking in shock Link looked to the unconscious boy and frowned at the very weak pulse. Hefting the light boy into his arms he was about to move when a beautiful young girl, aged 14 came in wearing a yellow sundress and had with her a weak looking Lavi and pissed off Kanda. The girl spoke.

"Mei sure is messy. Come this way, Dream-sama is waiting in the meadow." Lavi was holding onto Kanda's hand and leaning against him, but the Samurai didn't mind, and actually shifted Lavi onto his back. The walk was silent and long, Allen long since fading into darkness. They ran into no hard trouble and in no time at all the female twin led them deep into the forest, where sounds of battle occurred. Rina frowned darkly.

"Dream-sama" She whispered running off to find the source. Surprised by Allen's eye activating they knew an Akuma was near by and running off they followed the twin female who when they arrived was crouching at the side of Chiyone and her brother, Leo.

Kanda growled looking into the eyes of a level four and someone he did not expect to see.

"Tyki!" Lavi, to say he was shocked, would be an understatement as he slid from Kanda's back and went for his innocence but stopped when Kanda put his hand out.

"You're still recovering, let me handle the Noah." "But what about the Akuma?" "I can take care of it." Said Link, depositing the broken body of Allen next to Chiyone's unconscious form. "Or I can distract it long enough for help to arrive."

"As touching as that is I'm under orders to retrieve the 14th and his little sing bird. And seeing them in no shape to resist I will just take them now." He said, letting not only the level four Akuma attack but also summoned a level three. What he was not counting on was the eerie song coming from the twins who held hands, their pupils replaced by yellow hearts and a barrier surrounding the bodies. A barrier he could not pass.

"What is this?"

"We will not allow you to harm our Dream nor the Fifth Alice." She whispered. Tyki merely smiled, no matter he just had to find a way to manipulate this barrier. The two twins both shared a brief kiss before they sang their fates, calling forth both the first and third Alice: Mei with her bloodied sword, where pupils once were now were spades and the third having green clubs for her pupils. The Alice smiled darkly. Mei quickly ran from the fight, drawing the attention of the Akuma level 3 and taking care of it rather quickly, smirking to Kanda.

"A sword user, come then lets take care of this ugly creature ne?" She asked, jumping into the air once more who was followed by Kanda and together they worked well, complimenting each move as if they had done this their entire life.

Lavi was exhausted, he was draining himself but he had to stop Tyki! Tyki though noticed the power of the first Alice and knew he would not be a match not with the darkness rolling off her and for this Tyki feared for his life. No matter with Rhode with him the next time it will be easier and this time he will get them alone.

"I will be back then, and next time they will be ours. The Earl is looking forward to having both his brother and the slave back." And so he disappeared in a cloud of Tease along with the level four leaving behind a group of bewildered excorsits and Alices.

However with the weakening of the Dream they knew it was time to disappear and each of them faded away back into the Dream's wonderland where they resumed their place: Mei in the cage, Mina in her ruined castle where she remained locked away and Leo and Lina forced back to walking aimlessly. With twins gone the barrier around Chiyone was forced to disappeared causing a sudden jolt that cause her to awake at the sudden intrusion to her world. Disoriented and dazed she had no time to think when the sight of a very battered and broken Allen assaulted her.

"Master…" she quickly took his body and laid it in the shallow stream, kneeling on the uncomfortable but smooth bed rocks and poured the water over his body. She only read about this in one of the elemental water books the 14th had given her to study but she hoped she was doing this right.

Eyes closed she began to hum gently and every time she poured the water over his wounds envisioned the wounds healing and closing, as if the water was washing away the pain and death. She had to concentrate hard and for the longest time all the noise they heard was from the rushing shallow stream, the birds and the soft wind that blew by. She was tired already but she knew she could not give up. Her power came from her voice and to use elemental magic was something she could not so readily use but with her conviction to heal her master she would do what she could.

As if reacting to this the water around her began to on its own caress the bloodied body lovingly as if it were a mother tending to the wounds of a child. Lavi and the others watched with awe as the wounds slowly healed until barely even scars remained.

"There now…" she whispered in a soft voice. "all healed…should be grateful…elemental magic…worst experience on the body…ever" she said giggling before passing out, while Allen awoke shocked at the peaceful feeling washing over him.

"Allen!" Lavi was the first to tackle Allen, kissing him on the lips, nose, cheek, ears and neck, cuddling him like there was no tomorrow.

Kanda and Link merely watched well that is to say Kanda remained his usual stoic, prissy self but he was smiling faintly, and the cold look in his eyes slowly warmed up before hardening and without any moment to give him some kind of warning smacked the boy upside the head with the sheath of Mugen.

"Fucking moyashi! Don't go getting yourself in trouble like that again or I will be the one torturing you!" In Kanda speech Allen translated that as 'I'm glad you're alright' and that was why he was not angry. Though it did not stop the retort from leaving his mouth.

"Yeah well next time be more of a man and come find me you prissy asshole!" blushing brightly at what he said Allen turned away to stare down at Chiyone, whose face was barely above the water, sleeping peacefully.

She really would do anything for him. Sighing in contement for the moment Allen thought back to the bloody scene he had witness whoever she was…he was grateful.

* * *

_Get away, run away, fly away lead me astray: to Dreamer's Hideaway!  
I cannot cry cause the shoulder cries more!__  
I cannot cry I a whore for the cold world!  
Forgive me I have but two faces one for the world and one for God, "Save me!" __  
I cannot cry cause the shoulder cries more,  
I cannot cry I a whore a for the cold world! Whore for the cold war."  
_

_~The Poet and the Pendulum, Nightwish_

* * *

**A/n: **12-13 pages…well better be happy. I admit I fail hardcore writing fight scenes so that is why there was no major fight. Did you all enjoy it? I did. Poor Allen I do torture him so…

1- Link's backstory is not revealed and I mean what better way to control someone then by threatening one's family? I see it as Leverrier left Link only with his family.

2- See Footnote one for why he can't go against him.

That's all I think. Please if anything seems confusing tell me and I shall fix it! Big thanks to Sora again 3

This story has been revised. Please note Chiyone's abilities with elements fails. As state she has only read books and only really practiced enough to make light orbs should it get dark. Any other element she cannot use. That is all.


	8. Interlude: Transition

**A/n: **Interlude~~ transitioning into chapter 8 and the main plot. My birthday was Feb 4th and so this is my little gift to myself. Enjoy

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing = A= why do you keep asking me?!

* * *

_"We are two, torn apart, destiny divided us.  
You and I, both as one, lying in the same bed.  
No more tears, no more fears the moon is now our light,  
The mirror once holding us apart is now gone." _

* * *

Chiyone groaned, someone was disturbing her she knew, but for the life her she could not be bothered to pay attention to the frequency or notes coming from the being's core as she had long ago learned how to shut this off after all if she could hear frequencies and songs of everything 24/7 well Chiyone would be more insane then she was now. So right now she was choosing between the dark and twisted Dream Chiyone who was her true personality or the sweet one she created long ago and used today unless she was neear Allen or Lavi…or even Kanda. Prissy bastard had better hair then she did! Settling instead on the sweet one as she did not feel like being mean to whoever was near her turned onto her side and looked up at Lenalee. Hate boiled only briefly in her veins. This was the girl her master liked, she was not blind to his affection and it hurt her deeply because she felt it was like with the 14th and the numerous women he had he never paid her mind and saw her as a slave or as a daughter depending on certain days -and she certainly did not know of how much the 14th loved her, being much to dedicated to her job of his servant and nothing more even if she often entertained thoughts.

"Oh Miss Lenalee what time is it?" She asked, pushing aside the dark thoughts for later. She could lament upon her unreturned love later.

"Its almost noon. I was asked by Allen to help dress you, he said we needed some time together, you know, as girls just enjoying each other!" Of course Allen would be that kind and she smiled. Lenalee was not really much mean but Chiyone felt disdain for her being so close to Allen when she herself has only spent weeks -right before he was captured of course- just getting to know him.

Yes up before he was taken away the two had been having tea, talking and laughing and just getting to know each other. She told him stories of how she and the 14th would always roam around the country side or when Mana would entertain them. She talked about how sweet Rhode used to be and how they were friends both with their ability to Dream Walker and change dreams and she spoke of all the niceness of the Noah's but when Allen asked what had changed Chiyone clammed up and cried into his arms. They never spoke of what happened to change everything. Besides talking Chiyone would show him tricks to sneaking around and even had tricks for cheating in games. They were very close much like siblings -as opposed to the Father/Daughter thing she had with the 14th- but it did not stop the hate that pooled in her.

"Of course!" she said grinning and let Lenalee brush her hair, do her light make up and even dress her when they got to her room.

Chiyo marveled as she stared in the mirror. It was a cute white dress, poofy really, that stopped at the knees. Its bodice was made of beautiful fabrics as the sleeves were off the shoulder and widened around the wrist. There were many cute ribbons and frills and laces lining the dress "Sweet Lolita" is what Lenalee had said it was.

"Allen had gotten for me but it was to small, he always got me the wrong size of dresses. But I knew one day I'd have a use and my brother was right you are like a doll! This dress looks so good on you!"

Though she did not know it she just planted the seeds for her own series of pranks that would soon be released. Not one to let jealousy get to her Chiyone smiled at her reflection. Lenalee then worked on placing her lovely blonde hair into two pigtails and with some effort managed to give her tiny ringlet curls that added to the "Sweet Lolita" look. She did not really mind and actually enjoyed the light game of dress up she just hated the fact she was wearing dress Allen had gotten for Lenalee. Allen had gotten Lenalee many things and she listened and smiled as the girl talked about her crush on Allen and how close they were and Chiyone was glad only Lavi and Allen and Koumi knew of her status as Allen's servant -proxy of the 14th- and that alone gave her comfort. She could serve Allen in other ways and as long as he was happy, she would be too…even if it hurt her inside.

----

_Chiyo smiled as the 14__th__ brushed her hair for her, she and Rhode always seemed to be lavished by affection and it was always to her amusement that Rhode never seemed to like it when it was her father Cyril. A smile made its way onto her face as the 14__th__ nuzzles her neck, pulling her into his lap and held her as they watched the lake in the garden of this beautiful estate. _

"_I'm happiest you know, Master, being with you." she said gently turning to look at him with her gentle amber eyes. Indigo-blue hair was played with gently by the summer wind. Only around her master did she show her true form. The other form: blonde, tan, short and blue eyed was created out of fear of being hunted for being a freak and the Darkness gave her that gift. She never showed her true form around the others either. _

"_Do you, Chiyo?" He asked in that musical voice of his. The bluenette felt her heart sore when he spoke her name and nodded, schooling her expression into pure bliss instead of lust. _

"_Yes. Its why I trust you…with this form…with this…fragile mind of mine." she whispered, leaning into him and buried her face into the crook of his neck, almost getting drunk from his scent. She loved being like this if only she could make him see how much she loved him. He the first man who showed her any kindness, who took her in and gave her a purpose…_

"_You keep saying that," He said stroking the lovely locks of hair. _

"_Because it is. I was born unstable. Light and Darkness constantly fighting and ravishing my mind so much pain I felt at the hands of a cruel world…its why I made that world…because there I was safe…" she whispered gently. "It is…why I need you to know that no matter what happens I want to serve you the rest of my life! You're the only reason I have to live." _

----

How foolish was she making such a statement then? But it did not matter she was with him now, technically and she was also falling in love with Allen the boy who was destined to be the 14th once things set in motion, once they became one she would be able to stop this useless war. But she had to remember that she was also going to be sacrificing a lot of his sanity to do this and Chiyone knew she would have to work through this fear. Allen and the 14th will soon be one being neither one or the other much like Chiyone and her Dream Self who have become whole over the many years of sleep and being awake have merged into one being even though, technically they were still separate. Lenalee was still talking, she mused and was surprised her body went on auto pilot, laughing at the right time, nodding and smiling.

"-cafeteria. Allen wants to show you something."

The Dream looked up to her blinking.

"He does?"

"Yes. Now come on silly or we'll keep him waiting!"

Curious now she allowed herself to be led by the hand, the white doll like shoes clicking softly on the stone floors. The cafeteria was dark and curious Chiyone was about to ask when the yell of surprise greeted her ears. She forgotten her birthday -of course when one fell into a sleep every 150 years only to wake up in a new world with new people it did get lost in the sauce as she always said.- Still the songbird was pleased.

"Happy birthday, Chiyo!" Cried Allen as he pecked her on the lips and then handed her a small, but lovely wrapped package and stunned to do much else squealed in a high pitch sound that broke the near by bottles of wine as she clung to him and kissed him all over before nuzzling him and giving her thanks to him before pulling away and opened the present. It was a simple silver box and as she opened it her heart stopped. It was a bracelet that had a club, a spade, a diamond and a heart along with what she assumed was a jester hat. The next piece of item, however, stopped her. It was the same amethyst tear drop pendant the 14th had once given her -and she swore got destroyed by Rhode. It even had the same spell to it and the same magical energy. But it also on the inside she noticed, had a white diamond in the shape of a heart near the base of the pendant. Chiyone broke down and cried.

Not knowing what to do they all just watched as Allen pulled her into a hug and just held the sobbing child.

"I didn't think you to be the emotional type, Chiyo" He said grinning and stroked her cheek, causing the now quieting young blonde to blush and rub her eyes furiously of tears.

"Yeah well…it's the first time anyone besides my…father….had ever gotten me something so beautiful." Indeed the pendant was the only gift she had treasured and to now have it -with Allen's birthstone of diamond in it- meant more to her then anything else she would receive that day.

Once she calmed the party resumed with many presents being opened and a lot of fun activities and joyous laughter. Yet somewhere in the back of Chiyo's mind she felt something was off and it wouldn't be until she got back to her room with Allen she would discuss it. She never had so much sugar in her system before or alcohol for that matter and felt the odd combination of being hyper and drunk which seemed to be a great amusement to her colleagues. For once Chiyone was happy and that alone made her so euphoric that she had carelessly brushed aside the warning signals of her mind, after all it was her birthday and this was the first time she could fully say she enjoyed herself.

The party wore on until Chiyone, to drunk to really function and to hyper to really notice the change of power in the balance happily followed Allen out when he asked her for a walk. The two remained silent and to be honest Chiyone did not mind. They walked for an hour until they were in the hidden garden Chiyo discovered and turning to her Allen smiled again and kissed her on the lips, this time a bit deeper and more lovingly. Chiyone merely returned it trying to process what was happening.

"I love you."

Chiyone blinked, did she hear him right?!

"W-what?"

"I love you, Chiyone. More then anything." His voice became deeper as he pulled her closer, nuzzling her cheek. "I'm not sure if its because the 14th loved you or if I had fallen for you myself but I love you and I never want to have you leave my side."

Chiyone cried for the second time that day and kissed him with so much feeling she knocked them both over. All the love and fear and pain she had built up over the long time apart suddenly propelled her into a frenzied state. This was real it had to be but something told her it wasn't but she ignored this voice and fully indulged in the one thing she would never have. They kissed for a good while, tongues caressing one another, breathings labored, hands roaming and touching and soft moans. She never wanted this to end.

"I love, Allen. I love you so much…"

"Chiyo…" Allen smiled gently and kissed the tip of her nose. "I want you to know, if anything happens…I always have loved you and I'm sorry that neither I or the 14th could tell you…until now."

"What do you mean, Allen?"

"Just relax and worry not of it." And strangely she obeyed unaware of the dangers she now presented by lowering her guard.

---------

"How goes it, Rhode?"

"Perfectly, Uncle Tyki. Chiyone is unaware she's trapped in her dream. I had trouble you know, sneaking in without Allen noticing,"she sounded very annoyed by this and held the large mirror she was staring in.

"I'm sure its nothing you can't handle, Rhode." He said gently before turning to the other. "Wisely."

"Yes oh great one?"

Tyki stared.

"You better hope your acting skills pay off. Its going to be hard to full the pope you know."

"Please what do you take me for? An amature? I think not, besides I've longed to gaze into those fierce eyes of his again."

"Just make sure it's done."

"Of course."

-------------

**Author's Note:** Short but oh so delicious x3 There excited for Chapter 8 now? I am. So how did you like that twist? I feel so bad for Chiyone but you know its also one of my favorite past times. What is it with my weird love of torturing my characters? Please review and be sure to let me know what you think! Also here's a little riddle for you:

"I am a not the sun nor the moon. Two deaths present on a day when the Sun is at its lowest as secrets become unraveled.  
World in chaos- two souls gone as darkness will soon descend."

Mwahaha have fun trying to figure it out =] hint: It has to do with a lot of what will happen in the coming chapters. Seeya!

A/n: I revised the ending. I like this better.


	9. Chapter 9: Insaity is her Price

**A/n:** Chapter 9! Wow I'm popping these out pretty fast. So while the bunnies are still beating here is Chapter 9 of the Musician's Host. Now as with Chapter 7 and the Interlude this story is going to be heading into a new plot and hopefully the real story begins. Anyway this is a pretty long A/N so you better pay attention because I'm going to remove these all together soon X3

Collage is keeping me busy so I'll have random updates. This chapter is so fun to write! I will say now that this is the best time to reveal more of Chiyone, as for quite sometime I've been feeling like her character, though massively interesting, needed more depth and so I'm giving you all now a sneak peak at why she is insane, and also more plot.

This was a pain in the ass to write because I wanted to make sure she veered away from being a mary sue -as I noticed I was leaning towards it and strictly forbade myself from that happening.- so hopefully this will make her appear much more vulnerable and more human. Now as you notice the Light and Dark concepts are heavily influence from Kingdom Hearts and of course from my own interpretations. Now Chiyone's past is not all dark as it may seem so please don't go thinking she's an emo character.

Also before we begin her ability to manipulate frequencies and match them to tunes and pitches is pretty much based on her prayers to have a beautiful voice, a voice that would not show weakness. In her wish to be strong she drank pure darkness and let it fully settle. Her abilities with the elements are bare minimum and she fails pretty hardcore at them. She rarely uses them. She also fails at fighting. So her primary strengths are her con abilities and her wit. Oh and I guess her ability to dream hop which will be explained in the coming chapters. I hope you enjoy!

Chiyone's real name is revealed!

**Warning: **There wasn't much lime in the last chapter. And I gotta admit I need to add more. Onward. Mild language.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of D. Gray-Man or KH. Shoo shoo!

* * *

Sometime in the midst of their kissing they ended up in his room, her arms pinned above her head as gentle lips captured her own in a quick, fierce kiss. Her light moans as hands roamed her body caused a shiver to move through his body. He wasted no time in stripping her, drinking in the small frame, the slight curves and the way her hair pooled around her oh and those eyes. He loved to just stare into them.

"Beautiful…" he whispered. The girl blushed gently and gasped as a finger slid along her inner thigh before quickly slipping inside of her, stroking the inner walls.

"M-master…" She closed her eyes, shuttering as he repeated this action, thumb brushing against her most sensitive area causing her to bit back a lust filled moan. /these simple actions he was doing caused an overflow of emotions.

She never once had been touched like this, so gently and so lovingly. God it felt like heaven. Without warning the fingers were replaced with a wet tongue and this effectively caused a squeal of delight. Nothing could fully describe how good she felt but why then did someone try to keep reaching her? This nagging headache was annoying her and suddenly she pushed him away, aware of how to surreal it was. Allen merely chuckled and licked his lips, before hugging her, nuzzling into her chest.

"Is something wrong, my dear Chiyo?" He asked. The girl did not respond the headache increasing. A dream it had to be no way would Allen be doing this.

No she was never loved, she was just a servant and nothing more. Why did she deserve love? She who killed since she discovered her ability at the age of five? She who was cast aside as a sinner she who was shunned by society. The girl destined to forever straddle the fence of Light and Dark the unwilling pawn to the shadows.

"This a dream."

"Are you sure?"

"You don't love me at all. You never did. NEITHER YOU NOR THE 14TH EVER LOVED ME BEYOND A SERVANT OR DAUGHTER! WHY ARE YOU NOW?!"

As if her words shook the very core of this world everything shattered. Shivering naked in the cold she looked around for some comfort. This darkness was oppressing she did not like it at all. The blonde child almost screamed when arms encircled her and long, silky indigo-black hair fell over her smaller frame. The voice so similar to her own.

"Dream." She whispered. Her Dream self…created by the darkness where as she was created by the light. They were one in the same but yet they were not.

"Aurelia." She whispered back.

Yes the name so lost to her long ago came flooding back. She was Aurelia, daughter of a poor merchant and his wife. She was given the name Chiyone when she was found in the early 1800's by the 14th when she had cast away that name as if she could cast away the sins she committed that created the Dream who now held her. An extension of herself. A gentle kiss on the lips and a blinding flash of darkness and she was alone in her world. There was only silence now, a deep heavy silence.

"Darkness is the absence of Light. They are eternal just as nothing is eternal for nothing fades into eternity and eternity never ends. So too am I eternal driven by hate and sin to complete my mission. For the sake of this world…I will not hesitate no longer."

Yet she knew that she could not keep to that vow. She recited it so many times and fell short each time. Allen her precious Allen! She did not want to loose him, after all he was so gentle and kind unlike the 14th who from seeing only glimpses when he takes over had changed. He's not gentle anymore he's driven by revenge yet she knew she would follow him because while Allen may be her master now the 14th would and always will be the first man she serves and follows.

True to what her Dream form said Rhode noticed her control break and instantly she felt herself thrown back into the world this time even though she denied it was real she fell to its lure once more. After all she really wanted peace and this was as close to heaven as she would get.

--------

Rhode smirked when Chiyone went slack on the bed and covered her up. The songbird was pretty strong to break her control so fast but no this time she would make sure that girl never woke up. Wisely had left hours ago she noted dully, looking into her mirror that showed her the room Chiyone was in. She wondered exactly what he was up to but trusted him enough to let him have his fun.

--------

Wisely had taken on the form of a portly, middle aged man who held a regal grace that not even the King could deny if he wanted. His gentle blond-brown hair was tied in a short ponytail at the base of his neck. He had a protruding belly that reminded a person of a mother four months along. He wore a beautiful military style dress suit with cuffs and buttons and ribbons displaying his mark as a general for the army. He was very kind with his doe brown eyes and bow shaped lips and he had the most warming voice one did hear. An idealist who held the world at his finger tip looking at it from all angles, a strategist he was and a right damn good one at that. Its why he was so casually talking to the Pope, using his silver tongue to twist the man to his desire.

"Unlike Leverrier who used crude methods I feel it best we befriend him, in this way we can assure he'll drop his security and with me being the kind father figure I am, an ordained priest of course, he will more likely come to me to spill everything sooner or later."

Indeed the prospect of having a father figure in one's life, especially a gentle and caring one would make anyone lower their guard.

"Well, I do agree this should be ended without bloodshed, I do not think our Lord God would want anymore blood to be spilled. We must end it soon. The Earl must be put to rest and given divine judgment by the angels of heaven and he shall be sent to Lucifer to burn for his transgressions."

Wisely, so humbly dubbed as Marcelo Perryton, merely smiled in a somber like way.

"Oh yes, I fear quite enough is shed as is, let us hope that we can end this peacefully with only a few more deaths, my soul weeps for the lost ones."

"May God bless them in Heaven indeed. We need to find more excorsits to help us, I just hope we can find them soon. You are dismissed, Father Marcelo."

With a final bow and kiss to his ring, and a safe blessing Wisely turned around, walking out and when no one was around smirked. Phase 1 complete. God how easy it was to full these fools. As he was escorted out by Tyki, disguised as a butler one could not help but shutter, had they seen, the look that passed between them. The Black Order has no idea what will be hitting them and when they do, it'll be to late.

The ride to the black order, which was in an old church far in the moutains and hidden from view was quiet, they talked over the plan, of how it was to be executed and of course how they can work out Chiyone. She was an enigma and both Wisely and Tyki knew of the danger she posed.

----

"_Who is she, brother?" Asked Wisely in that bored voice as he stared at the blonde, who was singing a rather peculiar song which caused a little rabbit beside her to implode on itself, covering the blonde child with blood and insides. _

_Somehow she was not affected and kept singing her song, soon enough little birds fell from the sky, the trees groaned and began to wither and then they felt themselves slowly going mad as if something was tearing away at them. The 14__th__ quickly moved to Chiyone who stopped singing and smiled gently to him as if she was unaware of the carnage she caused with the song or the rotting tree which now looked decrepit and old. _

"_Yes master?" She asked in a tone so sweet it shocked Wisely to think her voice could do such damage if she controlled it well enough he only shuttered to think what such an ability could do. _

"_Would you like to get cleaned up? And then maybe a stroll, would you like that?" _

_He dotted on her like Cyril did with Rhode no wonder the two were so close. _

----

"What are you thinking about, Wisely?"

"The song bird. I remember once questioning the 14th about who she was, when I was with him we watched her sing, such a powerful voice she had but it was so gentle and yet she caused a rabbit to implode, birds to fall from the sky and a tree to wither and die. I never once thought we'd find someone with similar abilities to our dear musician. I take it her voice manipulates a frequency of things around her and certain notes or pitches, depending on her mood her lyrics can cause a many things to happen. Its best we keep her asleep and away as long as possible."

Tyki nodded, having his own encounters with the blonde child. He truly did not hate the girl, she was in so many ways like his beloved Rhode that he found himself often confused for his feelings. His scar from when Allen tried to purify him twinges, it always did when he thought of her or those other memories. He found himself then too, to his surprise finding a need to be near Allen to guard him like he felt with the 14th. It truly was odd. Still hew knew it would be better not to broadcast this to wisely, the creepy weird Noah. The ride was insufferably long and he asked Wisely occasionally what he would do to keep himself entertained and of course how long it would take.

"Well I don't know, it depends really but the main result is that he will be placed on public execution, a perfect time to draw out the Black Order and take them. As for Chiyone I had brought up he should look into her. No doubt he'll notice she hasn't aged in over 150 years."

"Is that how long its been?"

"According to the 14th when he found her, she thought she was still in the year 1655. Apparently she says its not the first time she slept and woke up in a different time. I wonder why its like that. No matter I'm sure I can con the 14th out. I don't care if the Earl hates her I like her, after all she's the most intriguing puzzle I've found in ages."

Tyki merely shrugged, eyes closed in thought. Chiyone…something defiantly called to him and he was determined to try and forget it less he scold Rhode for trying to keep her asleep and that would ruin the Earl's plans. Wisely seemed to be uncaring of the plan only doing what he must and besides it just wouldn't be Wisely to do everything as he was told.

"We're here, Father Marcelo." Came the driver's voice. Wisely smiled and allowed Tyki to help him out. As well as carry his bags. He was dressed now in minister robes and had the vicar collar, it irritated him to no end but it was of course for show. And he spent enough time with Priests and Churches to get the mannerisms down.

Koumi welcomed them warmly, glad to see it was not official from the higher ups but a father sent to them by the Pope, whom they all respected for he had more then once come down and was just the kindest soul. This man reminded them of that same kind, kindred spirit. Wisely smiled and nodded his head in greeting.

"Mr. Lee it is nice to be here. I am Father Marcelo, as you know, and I am looking forward to being able to help your members. I know how hard it is in these times of war." He said gravely, looking so very sad and heart broken. Truly this man was indeed kind. Koumi smiled warmly and let man inside unaware who he was really. Tyki bowed and had left with the carriage driver and found himself once more feeling a small pang of guilt.

-----

"My my, this place looks grand." He said in awe, like any priest would be dumb enough to not respect such a holy place.

"Yes, it gives our men comfort to know they are in a place of God."

The two conversed lightly, and it didn't take long for them to run into Allen who looked flushed.

"Koumi! Chiyone won't wake up! I tried everything. I even sliced her and she didn't wake up or even feel it. Sir I think something is terribly wrong! Not even the nurse can find anything wrong, just that her brain waves are unusually high."

Wisely frowned, as if in sympathy. Allen, noting him just now smiled gently.

"Oh, hello Father." He said easily trying to hide his nervousness. Wisely saw through though. He knew Allen's feelings for the girl, they were the same as the 14th, and he felt decidedly jealous.

"Hello my dear boy." He said ruffling his hair, smiling gently. "Now why don't we go see your friend, I'm not how much of a help I can be but as a servant of God it is my duty to at least give a blessing to her."

He noticed Allen's hesitant glance.

"She's not fond of priests, they used to…"

"A priest who goes and rapes young children is no priest but an animal. God will surely not condone such an act. Poor child. Let us go anyway, so that I may see her. She may be possessed, it's a sad thing that seems to be happening a lot."

"Possessed?"

"Yes, she is probably fighting them off, I just hope that God's light will guide her." Successfully wrapping them up in his tale -and also completing another step in their plan-he was led off to the shared room of Allen and Chiyone where the girl currently was whimpering.

Wisely knew instantly something was amiss for as he stepped forward and touched her heart a great white light surrounded him before he felt the control break and Chiyone snapped open her eyes grabbing him but she was not herself. No her eyes were glowing she was under influence.

"It is as I feared." He whispered. Rhode smirked and began to manipulate her body. The best way to get them fully to his side was for them to see him exorcize the girl. She felt a twinge of pity before squashing it down.

Why should she feel sorry? She betrayed her when she took the 14th's side.

-----

Allen whimpered as he never seen her act like this and he knew the 14th was worried which doubled his worry.

'_Chiyone is acting so weird! Maybe she is possessed!' _He thought anxiously. The 14th continued to stir but did not say a thing.

Chiyone's grip tightened.

"You think you can get me from this body? Try it father, I doubt you'd have the strength too!" Her voice was demonic and it quite honestly sent shivers down his spine. Koumi watched hopelessly while Allen cowered. Cowered! They had no idea it was Rhode speaking through her. Oh this plan was going extremely well indeed.

It was as if time was in slow motion, the Father Marcelo began to chant in Latin, a standard exorcize spell which seemed to be working as he pressed the cross to her forehead. Chiyone screamed for even if she was not possessed a child born to the shadows could not stand holy artifacts not when it was held with such belief that it burned the skin. And it did, it left an angry red imprint vaguely reminiscent of the stigmata of the Noahs. It felt like hours before her body went limp and darkness seemed to escape her and then disperse. Wisely panted, Rhode was damn good at possessing.

Sometime after he recovered the young excorsit remained asleep and didn't cry as much and seemed more at peace.

"She should be fine now. I dare say it was hard, but the Lord's light will always dispell any evil."

But Allen did not trust him, not yet though she was now resting he felt worse then before. That burn on her forehead… Chiyone groaned, tossing and turning in the bed, it felt so hot suddenly, she had never had such a holy light fill her being it was like she was being burned alive! Gods it was so painful. One whose heart is burdened by sin whose darkness has eroded what light she had and such holy, pure energy at that!

"It hurts! Oh Merlin does it hurt!" she cried out, trying to literally claw off her skin, it was burning, she wanted the burning to stop. "Make it stop father! Stop this burning pain!"

Wisely was shocked this was not part of the plan. No it was not She was supposed to sleep a few more days before waking up. Rhode meanwhile was panting, trying to control her breathing. Tyki's arms held her in place.

----

"Rhode what's going on?"

"Her body! It threw me out! Why didn't you inform us her body couldn't handle holy light!"

"I didn't know."

Rhode fidgeted. She was frightened what could happen. Tyki himself knew how painful holy light was, after all one is not pierced by an Excorsit and not have some scars, and for her to react so badly…

"We better hope Wisely can handle this." He said staring into the cracked mirror.

----

Not knowing what to do he went to the crying child, taking her arms and pinning them to the side and pulled her in for a hug. For a brief moment she stopped before struggling again. Memories of priests running their hands up her body, the feel of whips tearing into her skin as they "Drove" the sin out of her. Their eyes, their voices…the holy light they burned her with!!

"Noo!!! Momma!!!" She cried and cried, she was scared where was her mother? Where was her savior? No one saved her…no one cared for her. At last the struggles stopped, eyes wide and unblinking. She did not breathe just sat still until her voice, vaguely that of a whisper ghosted words on her lips. Yet there was no sound.

Allen and Koumi both were shocked, Allen because he saw a similar reaction to Tyki. The 14th panicked now.

'_Her mind is shutting down! She's become unstable! Allen remove that priest, don't let him touch her anymore!" _

For once in his life he never heard such panic in the usually calm voice of the 14th. Still he did as he was told, pushing the father away and grabbed Chiyone's face in his hands.

"Chiyo, chiyo please look at me!" But she did not, her eyes were glazed over as if she was not there. She probably wasn't. The world she created was caving in on itself as the Alices, forced from their home soon found themselves in a soul room.

----

It was chaotic, as if a massive storm hit it. Inside was a crying child, toys destroyed and dead bodies everywhere. Her sins replayed like an awful movie over and over and over and over. All those men she killed by her mere voice. All that blood, her torture her family's death, her sins, her fault, her loneliness….

Mei was the first to approach child. She reached out a hand and when saw no reaction hugged her. Kai was the second one who walked forward, hugging her as well. Rina in all her beauty could not mask her fear as she covered the eyes of her Dream, whispering soothing words. At last the twins knelt before her, taking a lock of the blue hair and kissing it. They said nothing, did nothing but stayed with her. Everything was shutting down now, they knew this. And all to soon for they could not bring the fifth Alice.

"Dream-sama." The twins spoke. "Let us take over."

The Dream sighed as her mind calmed the soothing presence of the Alices calming her. She heard then a voice. A concerned and scared voice.

"Allen."

The twins bowed and disappeared, fusing into one person and taking over.

---

The expressions in her eyes and the colors fascinated him and worried him: Red, blue, Green and finally yellow…with heart shaped pupils. Strange indeed.

"Allen…" the voice sounded to mature for her and to childish at the same time. "It burns…"

She was a mess now, they were a mess, now sobbing desperately because their Dream could not be rid of this pain.

"I'm to sinful to be touched by such a holy light…" they whispered, she whispered, low so the others could not hear. Wisely had taken this time to probe her mind only to be met with a strong barrier. Even now in her insanity she was resilient.

"Its alright, Chiyo." He whispered, kissing away her tears that kept falling. The simple act caused a heat to pool inside of her and the pain slowly receded as he pulled her closer, she was loved. She was safe…but most importantly she was in his arms. He was kissing her. Holding her!! This feeling she felt…it was incredible. But all to sudden she remembered these feelings like in her dream and fearing she was still in that dream pushed him away scared. The twins forced back as her shaking started again.

"This is just a dream…Allen doesn't love me…no one loves me. I'm a sinful child…how could anyone love me!!"

And the room was covered by darkness. A suffocating darkness. Chiyone had finally snapped.


	10. Chapter 10: Servant of Dreams

A/n: I'm sorry its so short -head desk- I'm seriously out of inspiration. Sora did give me an idea now what to do but its putting it into the story that will be a bother for me. I'm sorry too if this chapter seems lame = A= anyway again leave reviews kay? :'D I hope that this will tie you over. Yes the plot is finally starting aren't you glad?

Actually come to think of it I really do like this chapter…but I'm sorry its not long o; sometimes ya gotta deal with that stuff. So I really enjoyed the snow fall we had but its back to collage for me ahaha. = x= I forgot the lyrics to the original fifth alice sooo uhh i improvised x3 i think it fits nicely.

Warning: What's not to warn?

Disclaimer: I own nothing of D Gray Man sad but I wish I did.

* * *

"_Save us from this Masquerade of lies!_

_Kings and fools die, ridicule! Save us!_

_Save us from this masquerade of lies---"_

_-Masquerade, Symphony X_

* * *

The darkness was overwhelming as the cries and screams echoed on the hollow walls. This was not what they expected when they had put the plan into motion. No Rhode was greatly concerned now she had never seen such as complex mind as the girl and now to have her mirror shatter….

"Tyki, what have we done?" She asked, for once scared of what was happening. If the Earl should find out…she may not seem to fear him but she did, they all did. Not knowing what to say he merely sighed and shook his head.

"I think its best we leave Wisely to the plan, after all he probably knows more then we do. Come on lets get some cake" He said gently, pulling the younger Noah up and led her away from the broken mirror where two bright green eyes stared before fading once more.

* * *

"Its so dark." She whispered gently, curling tighter into herself. This pain was unbearable this loneliness that descended on her and crippled her was something she never expected to feel ever again.

Not much longer she thought, imagining the comfort of her deep sleep. Away from the world and its lies no more pain and no more sins…a laugh escaped from the petite child, loud and hysterical as she cried in time with her laughter. Fuck this life she didn't want it! She never wanted it she just wanted a normal life helping out her family on the farm, worry day to day what she would prepare for dinner, or be able to play with the other kids not fear the darkness that claws at her as if she were a toy or when she is burned by the holy light of purity as it tries to cleanse her. No she did not want either she wanted a normal happy life.

"Dream…" she whispered, she was a dream: the dream of Darkness and Light sacrificed by God because she was born pure and born sinful from an incestuous love.

'_You will bring the heart to this world and protect the sacrifice…my precious children you will help save.' _The voice of God that came to her in dreams served to unnerve her. His fault. All his fault! Yet she could not blame God the Noahs were something not even he could stop because his own world was in peril too if people stop believing then his powers would diminish and Angels sensing a weakness would take over. And then the other Gods too they would rise up to claim order.

Still she cried and she laughed, she was coughing now trying to breathe but it was impossible she was so lost. So far away that not even her Alice could reach her. The light of God still raged war with the darkness in her which caused her to scream herself raw from the pain. _'go away….go away….go away….' _like a mantra she repeated that phrase over and over as if wishing the light to fade it would. This was not the light she sought after no this was not the warm and gentle light she longed for.

"Come back to me." A voice, distant pulled at her mind. Who? "Please…young child…come back."

That voice, gentle and warm ….she wanted to meet the voice. Slowly she felt the darkness leave her and the insanity disappear as she followed the gentle voice back to reality. She was in the arms of the older gentlemen who was a father and stiffened before she then relaxed. She had no recollection of the "exorcism" or anything not even of the darkness she was sure that had clouded the room. But no she was just muttering and shaking, as soon as the warmth of this priest washed over her she felt herself fall forward, exhausted as her body began to cry out to take on its stronger form, her true form, but somehow she did not let it. Time seemed to have stopped as if no one was moving, not even the priest. Of course maybe it was her own mind she was stuck in still but no she could hear their voices and some how the voice of Allen brought her back to her senses.

"I can't believe you were possessed!" he said going to her, touching the girl's cheek. She looked into his eyes, searching for something. His eyes were filled with worry.

"Wasn't this room filled in darkness? Weren't I going insane?" She asked. Allen shook his head.

"You were having a fit, but no the room wasn't covered in darkness and you were muttering and you defiantly put up a fight. I was so worried for you."

Allen didn't remember her outburst. No one in this room did. No one remembered anything….was it all really in her mind? Without looking to the priest and only at Allen she missed the glazed look in his eyes and the smallest hint of a smirk. Lavi did not as he watched the priest closely with a cruel calculating gaze. He had done something to them all, and to Chiyone as well and he was going to find out. Those in the room (Koumi, himself, and Kanda) soon left leaving only the priest and the two young teens.

"You saved her…" Wisely smiled gently and laid his hand on the boy. "I only did what one had too. A soul lost to the devil is a painful experience. She is safe now, for the Lord's light has saved her."

His words were like a waterfall they reminded him of Mana when he would soothe him after he had a nightmare and his presence was so warm and inviting. Chiyone couldn't help but wonder what had happened as if her memories were being locked away. Allen watched as the priest turned to leave before turning to his servant…no not servant, friend. Yes his most precious and loveliest friend in the world. Someone who he quite honestly did not know how to look at or to love.

"You Don't remember me pushing you away? Or screaming….was I just imagining it then…?" She whispered, pulling herself into a fetal position. She looked so lost. Allen didn't hear her confession. He didn't see her break down…Chiyone smirked darkly. He remembered nothing. Not the kissing nor the touching…it felt like a knife in her heart.

"I think I would remember that." He said, brushing some loose hair back behind her ear and smiled gently at her, causing the poor girls heart to flutter. She did not go insane…she found her foot hold in this reality._ 'For now anyway…soon he'll be gone too like everyone else…' _

"I'm so tired…" she whispered, letting him hold her in his arms, she never thought she would feel these same arms that embraced Lenalee around her. Nor did she expect to feel his soothing heartbeat beating with her own. It felt nice…to be held like this.

"Sleep, I'm here now." He said kissing the top of her head before he tucked her into the blankets and curled up next to her, arm draped across her waist, pulling her close. "I'll always be here for you."

Nodding tiredly she fell asleep, a deep and empty dreamless sleep where she could fully recover.

* * *

Wisely smirked to himself, it took a bit of his time but he had managed to successfully erase their memories. Yes a good thing too for he could not risk them knowing her…what she was…until he himself figured it out but by that time both of them would be tried without a trial and put to death. At that time he knew then they would burst in and rescue them therefore killing an ties the damn boy or female had to the Order and thus making them theirs once more. But for that to happen he had to keep an eye on Chiyone. That power she displayed…it was not right.

'_Doesn't surprise me…the 14th__ did like to be around powerful women.' _He thought absently, wondering exactly how to carry through, he knew Lavi was already onto him and he doubt modifying his memories would easy as it was for others after all he was a bookman and they had an unusually powerful barrier around their mind. Well first things first: Make himself friendly with the order members.

* * *

Allen did not know where he was, but it was a soothing darkness he felt, like how the 14th made him feel when he was in control, but the 14th wasn't in control…so why was he feeling this then?

"Oh your aware of me then," came a voice, similar to his own if not deeper an octave at the very least. Allen gasped and turned to look for the voice but could see nothing in the darkness.

"Who are you?" He asked, for some reason he did not feel as scared as he should, it was a rather peaceful sort of presence, although very sad.

"I am Kai, its nice to meet you, Fifth Alice." He said with laughter in his voice. It was such a pleasing sound that Allen felt himself relaxing even more. "I am the second Alice who once was in love with the dream, I have served to keep her well grounded although it seems as of late not even I can now do as such."

Allen perked up at this. "What do you mean?"

"She is insane." Was the simple answer. "Perhaps if I explained it to you, you would understand:

Once long ago it was told a child would be born of sinful love. This child raised by pain and sought by the darkness would be the one to bring a new dream into the world. Should she fail her mind shall crumble and become nothing as the body shall wither and die leaving behind an empty shell. The soul once drenched in Light will be chained into the darkness of hell for her sins, as the heart weighed by the pain of her insanity becomes her cruel punishment.

Because of this the Dream created a world. This world was called Wonderland and in it she was free of pain and of the chains of this world. However even she felt the same lonliness in the vast empty world. To cure this pain she searched for a strong soul. This soul she would name Alice. She found one such a soul a valliant knight who was stained red. Like the ones who would soon follow she promised her a world of her own but because of the growing insanity trapped her within the world. The body with no soul died that day."

Allen listened to the voice speak, as if a weight was suddenly being piled onto him.

"She was born in the year 1412, and she has not aged since the 13th year of her birth. Because of this she was out casted and without anyone to give her sanity fell into a deep never ending darkness only subdued once a heavy sleep fell upon her. None of know why she falls asleep every 150 years however it is most likely because she has no one to save her and without a hold she will loose herself. We Alice cherish the Dream but we cannot help her…"

Allen gasped when he felt ghostly arms wrap themselves around him.

"That is why for the sake of our Dream you must become the fifth Alice…" He whispered, voice echoing oddly in the darkness. "You do not seem to understand the dire need for this to happen. You are the sacrifice…you must become the fifth Alice…before it all crumbles."

"Crumbles?" Allen though he was not scared felt confused who was this man talking to him?

"The balance is unstable. For the heart to be found one must first find the innocent soul who was scorned by the world whose life was built on another. To find such a person one must befriend the Dream who shall mark him as her own."

"Me…"

"Yes." Why did he sound so sad? "You are the one she chose, do not let her loose herself. Please as someone who failed to give her what she desired…"

The presence began to fade now, and Allen still had so many questions.

"What is it she desires?!" but there was no answer as the presence disappeared completely. "Alice…"

_**The 5th Alice was a innocent white one. A newcomer to this place, in the wonderland.  
The others knew of his fate, But they would not speak of it.**_

That song which he heard her sing once now echoed in his mind.

_**This new Alice that of a Clown, created from the memories….****  
Now with the Dream blooming sadly red…  
The one who was called sacrifice now must lay down his life. **_

Over and over the song repeated showing him memories that were not to be. Memories of a blue haired child, blood staining the dress a dark crimson. Echos of cries began to cloud his mind, causing him to feel tired. So many cries so many memories, wouldn't this song ever stop playing? As if to answer him the 14th stirred, arms pulling the younger child into an embrace and for now the song had stopped the memories fading as he fell into the welcome bliss of darkness.

"Allen…" He whispered gently. "…Forgive me." Was all he said. There was no delaying it soon they would have to become one otherwise his dear child, the girl he loved would die.

--------

Review


	11. Chapter 11: Beginning of the End

**A/n: **Yay more of mind bending story for you all! This story is now going to become heavily influenced by religion (or more so the corruption of one's views) As for this chapter its probably the second longest and hopefully I will be able to spin you more of a wonderful tale of fiction. I'm very glad everyone who has read and reviews like it so far -bow-

As of now please remember if you need clarification of the plot please do not hesitate to send me a message and I'll reply as soon as I can :'D Kay? Special guest cross-over appearance 3 props to someone who could guess exactly who she is -snigger- Though she will appear only once in the past of Chiyone so onward my loyal fans onward and read!

**Warnings: **The story has been changed to an "M" rating for this chapter and on. There are going to be mentions of sinful delights and a lot of plot. Yes we get to also see more of our lovely Wisely x3 I do love him. He's so funny. Also first part switches from First Person of View to Third.

**Disclaimer: **D. Gray Man does not belong to me. All OC's are mine. Yay onward. Don't own the guest character either x3

* * *

_June 1412, Inside of a small church_

_A blonde hair child, no older then 7 kneeled in front of an alter which held a brass sculpture of the depiction of Christ on the Cross. A man born of a virgin to die for the sins of the world and yet they continued to sin, continued to make that sacrifice in vain. Tears pooled in her eyes. How dare humans disrespect the sacrifice he had given? Any vain attempts to stop her tears were not attempted as she let them fall free. _

"_Why do you not punish them?" She asked. "Why must you continue to let them continue sinning. Was your son's sacrifice enough to make you see? You are such a cruel God." The words were the ones spoken by one who was broken and child. Already the plague swept up her father soon her mother and the towns blamed her. _

"_Why God do you continue to let them hurt me? To scorn me! You are all knowing and seing and so very kind why do you not come to me…" she whispered, glaring at the figure on the cross. Oh how she wanted to scream but proper manners deemed otherwise. _

_One often watched this young child who spent every waking moment of the night just shouting out nothing but hate. Hatred for a God who damned her. Hatred for a town that scorned her. One often wanted to rescue such a little light but One often did not. This child was marked by "God" a child to stop the seemingly secret war of Noah's and Exorcists. Ah One often wonders just what drove such a "kind" being to put forth such a heavy burden. _

"_Jesus…" she whispered the name as if it was her only life line. "Why do you not do a thing? We're the same right? Your father gave you up for the sake of us filthy and wretched humans! I too am being given up…at the price of my sanity. How did you not go crazy?" _

_The deranged rambling was when One noticed a strange power awaken. The darkness as if in response began to form into a semi corporal being, its arms around her. How odd One thinks watching the scene. The child who once was blonde became a bluenette and once lovely tanned skin became sickly pale, stalk white in the silk blackness. How strange indeed. _

"_Why does no one answer my prayers." She cried into her hands, and One could not stop the wave of sadness. It is odd for One to feel this but One did and so One went over to the poor child. _

"_But he does, dear little one." One whispered, smiling as one held open her arms. Instinct told the child to run but she did not and One was even more pleased when her thin arms encircled One's waist. Such a darkness inside of her…it was maddening really. _

_Now holding the child One thought of how to spite God. Yes One would give her a world, a world she would be safe in. _

"_Please, little Dream let this One humbly grant you a gift." One said, looking into the startling amber eyes. Hesitant though she was, she agreed and One smiled gently. Such innocence! _

_One did not mind the sin of sex, of lust of greed. One often indulged in acts with many -animals, adults, children, Oneself- and found no better release from this maddening world of "virtue" One often enjoyed this and to taint such an innocent gave One the greatest joy. A press of the lips and she was now tainted. Yes this little rabbit now belonged to One. The child surprised pulled back but then leaned forward, seeking the lips of the older…woman? Man? It mattered not what she wanted was to be able to tell this stranger her pains. The red-haired woman minded not as she pulled the child close, tongue slipping into the waiting mouth. It was so thrilling to be sinning and in a church no less! The darkness that had long been kept at bay slowly entered into her skin, stroking the bones, her heart and oh her heart felt like it was melting. This feeling it was so overwhelming. Aurelia clutched onto the shirt of her now sinful friend. So taken a back the woman was. So eager was she to sin it warmed the fallen's heart. _

"_Mon chere, to what is it One may do for you?" She asked, stroking the beautiful indigo-black locks of hair. So many wants and desires flew through the girls mind. A happy life, one without sin, one without any pains or worries. _

"_I want to be free. Away from this place! No more torture! No more hateful stares. Free of sin…I want away from here! I want out I can't take it!" _

_The woman looked before her at the child once more and smiled, nodding her head and placed a hand on the crown of her head. _

"_Then this One shall grant her Dream." She whispered and then the woman disappeared, leaving a slumped body of a blue haired girl with a body to thin to be healthy and an aura of sin. But in her mind the girl was happy for she was in her perfect paradise. Her wonderland. _

* * *

Chiyone groaned, eyes opening as she stared at the dark ceiling. Body telling her it was still night and the breathing make next to her confirmed it as such. So odd that she would remember such a memory, it was strange how the girl longed for her red-haired friend. She had gifted her with her world, allowed her through, over the years, to bring people in and to make her own place where everyone loved her, respected her and no one expected anything of her. It was a nice world she loved but slowly that world had crumble because she was constantly still in a world of sin where she could not be free, still the sacrifice God had planned to bring about the one to find the Heart of Innocence to help bring the last puzzle piece into place and finally through sheer will power not break and accept it with grace and dignity like Jesus had. She couldn't help but glare at the thought process. No he did not take it lying down he probably asked God why? Probably denied him…and then accepted him and loved him. How could one love such a being who would be so cruel as to ignore the plights of his children?

There were so many who cried out for him and no one bother they continued to live, fear of hell ruling them, the fear that God had abandoned them. How long had it been since she first sinned the house of God? Admittedly she enjoyed it. She wanted to Sin more after that breif episode but she did not. She continued to be a good child, hoping she could please the elders…

"Useless." She whispered. "I'm useless if I cannot handle such a destiny without going insane. I'm such a worthless child undeserving of anything good…because I'm sinful to the very core…why else would God punish me so?"

Allen stirred, for sometime he felt an unease since Chiyone's little episode a week ago and it seemed now it was beginning to show itself, the weird cold that often followed her. He did not move, continued to breathe she was talking as if he wasn't there and while logic dictated he get up and hug her the 14th and perhaps another deemed otherwise, as it seemed she never had a chance to really let go. And so Allen faked sleep, listening with a growing breaking heart of the woman-child he had come to love. To cherish but in what love it was he was unsure but it was there…no where near the romantic feelings he felt for Lenalee but something more…something deeper.

"Where is my only friend who gave me my desire?" Where indeed was the Prince of Pride, the androgynous woman who came to her that fateful day with a butterfly tattoo on her thigh or the mask of a joker painted on her face. Where was her sinful savior?

She turned then to her side, curling up in Allen's arms, fist tightening into his shirt as she drank in his scent, his presence and the calming, soothing heart beat. She could make it…she could make it through she was sure if only Allen would say he loved her if he showed her that she was indeed worthy to be loved. How funny she often had these thoughts when she met with the 14th…it was truly grand moment for her.

* * *

_The sun shimmered across the indigo-black and blue hair as golden amber eyes watched the winding river. Beside her were the bodies of two blonde twins who lay sleeping peacefully, never to be awaken for they no longer breathed. In her world is where they now wondered, making life for themselves in a world where food nor the toils of the human body burdened a world of endless adventure…of madness. They were like the others now…her beautiful and strong Alices who now were trapped. Like the red knight who so gallantly slayed her village in order to protect her, her body to now lay with the dead as her soul remained trapped. Much like the same way the blue haired singer, a kind and gentle soul would protect her from the harsh world, years of romance ending when he was finally brought into her world and driven mad to the point of suicide in this world. With the green haired princess who was much like her she too lay dead, rotting in a ditch somewhere and remaining as lovely as the spring time within her world. It just so happened, on the same day as when her world was created she met upon the same woman who graced her then. _

"_Is the Dream happy?" She would ask. The girl nodded. "Does the Dream wish of One to join her?" _

_Another nod. The fallen angel took her seat beside the child and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Blushing the young Aurelia leaned into her friend, her beautiful sinful friend. _

"_I wish…" she started before looking into the painted face of the fallen. "…for a master. One who will love me, who will let me serve them it is my greatest desire to serve the one I love so much." _

"_And what is the name of this person?" She asked in that same gentle, soothing voice like the silk darkness which caressed her young body in the night, truly a fascinating soul of sin she was. _

"_His name escapes me..he is of the Noah clan. I like his music, its soft and gentle, like my second Alice! I want that man as my master! I wish to be his…servant." She said gently. "To be the one he would love and nothing else." _

"_If the Dream wishes for it, One shall make it so but the Dream must give One something as a price for this deal." _

"_Anything." She whispered, a chance to be happy, to be in the same presence as the 14__th__ Noah, to be his servant with him at all times, to be his only beloved doll to have his love and know unlike Kai he would not die and this way she could feel love…and she could sin for her body is young and he is older it will always be a sin and she knew that. She wanted it. _

"_Let One be the Angel to guide you in dark times." A simple request but a request she knew would bind her into contract for life. _

"_I will." And the woman disappeared leaving behind a dreamy eyed child whose gaze fell upon the man she desired since coming to this new country. The 14__th__ Noah. _

"_Its getting close to fall, aren't you and your friends getting cold?" He asked. Aurelia smiled some, shaking her head. _

"_I found them here asleep, they will not wake up. I did not wish to alert others for they would accuse me." She said pouting, schooling her expression into a childish glare at the water. The Noah merely shook his head and sat beside her, where the Fallen Angel had once been. _

"_Then they would be fools then. Are you an orphan?" He asked, as it was he always noticed her in the tiny town, she seemed to always be on the streets and he was sure Rhode would love a companion. _

"_Yes." She answered. _

"_Do you have a name?" _

"_No." Why should she have a name? She wanted a new life and so to forget her old life she threw away the name that was full of sin. _

"_How about…Chiyone." He said smiling to her. "It means eternal sound. Do you like it?"_

"_Mmmhmm. What is your name?" She asked. _

"_My name is--" _

* * *

Once more her thought process broke off as she gazed into the sleeping face before her. Already the night began its wane, leaving the stars to slowly filter away until only the blinding sun's rays were left. Slowly she disengaged herself from the arms which held her, moving deftly to the dresser where she would pick out the clothing and then her uniform moving towards the bathroom a joining their room. She let her mind run off the past week since her "fit" it seemed like everything was normal only those in the room knew of it and the priest had made himself at home. Already she could see a boost in morale, his kind and gentle nature was setting her at ease and for once maybe she realized he was a good man. She allowed the water to run over her body as she leaned against the wall.

Why did everything suddenly feel out of place? Curiously she closed her eyes, searching for the presence of her second Alice only to note sadly he was no longer tied to the rose tree. So it has begun, he has begun to create the fifth Alice. When had she begun to regret things she did? Curiously enough it was the sound of Allen's voice as he stood outside the curtains.

"Chiyone. I know about your past." He said, yes he had unwillingly been pulled into her memories.

He knew now what she was: A sinful child willing to do anything to be rid of her loneliness even make a deal with the devil. Yet he couldn't help but love her and he wanted to please her more then anything. Perhaps this was the path one took as Alice? Or perhaps he finally found someone who was like him: Tired, scared, alone. He could see the silhouette of the child stiffen before it relaxed. He knew his words hit home.

"Still despite it I want to love you…" He said, now knowing that his servant…the 14th's…was in pain what she went through he could not help but wish to suffer with her…maybe he just had a hero complex too.

But it didn't matter the 14th had longed for her before she even made the deal and the deal set it into motion, but for some reason the 14th was unable to give her the same love she felt and that was what troubled him. How come it is he, Allen, who is able to return this love?

"Do you?"

"Yes." The conviction with the simple word meant a world of gates opening to him as the child-woman stepped from the shower, scars along her delicate body, indigo-black and blue hair forming a curtain around the young body.

"Am I worthy to be loved for having sinned so much?" She asked, wrapping her arms around him, not caring if he got soaked. Perhaps Allen had finally been lured into the madness that was Chiyone or maybe he was finally realizing that after these months together and all the small happier moments he spent with her were catching up he didn't know but the need now was there and wanted to always hold her. Protect her.

"You have always been worthy of it." He said soothingly, holding the shaking body. "I want to only be able to help, so please let me into your world. Let me…become your Alice of Sacrifice."

Those words caused her blood to run cold. No, no, no! She didn't want to risk him anymore she didn't care if he and the 14th did not fuse she wanted Allen to herself just Allen…but she knew…she always knew…it would be this way. The devil gave her the 14th and the devil gave her this young man who was every bit the 14th as he could be and slowly but surely even she noticed the changes. The subtle mannerism, the more polite tone, the more enigmatic aura he gave but still the same, smiling and laughing Allen who won her hear the moment he brought her from the cold world of sleep to the warmth of living. And very soon the two would mesh so well that no one would tell, no one would care for as long as he still had the innocence people would accept him. They would not shun him and if they did…Chiyone could not be accountable for the bloodshed in his name. Kanda Yuu, the first of the people she thought of when she looked at this scenario he would remain loyal. Lenalee too would remain loyal although it would be strained there was no questioning Lavi he was always by Allen's side. The rest she was unsure of for the other she knew not nearly as well.

"Then it shall be." she whispered, pulling him into a tighter embrace. "Become my Alice of Sacrifice and stop this crazy war.

* * *

In a manor, far in the country side resided the Pope, he was here to get away, to become closer to God. It was strange why he was called but he felt the call and so he had come. There was nothing here but a waste land. A town forgotten to the ages of the last plague that ended in the late 1400's. As he walked around the barren dead land, praying for the lost souls he knew to be buried here in this Earth he came across an old church that still stood. God's temple always remained firm even in the darkest of times. As he entered he moved to the Alter, and as he bowed he spied an open book. It was a sketch book and in it was a faded drawing of a blonde hair child smiling happily as she stood beside a Noah, no mistake about it: Who had white hair, tanned skin and deep amber eyes. Now for a moment it took the Pope to register this drawing. Hadn't that father shown him a picture of a girl similar to the one in the sketch? Scanning the old faded drawing tired eyes he noticed the date it was finished.

June 12th, 1417

Without warning he pulled out the photo he was given by Leverrier before his untimely death and noticed why the child look familiar. They were the same. She hadn't aged at all.

* * *

**A/n: **Plot. It kills me. X3 Anyway can ya guess who the guessed character was? I'd tell you but it'd ruin the fun. Anyway like I said this is where things begin to kick off and hopefully I can give this story idea justice. Once more if you need clarification on anything or you are confused let me know. Also I want an opinion on pairings :'D

See I was thinking of a Lavi x Chiyone x Allen pairing but I'm not sure. And incase anyone wants to know: Chiyone = Aurelia. And yes the to clarify this now the 14th and Chiyone have both admired each other but neither of course knew the other was watching them. Also if you feel Chiyone is becoming a mary sue please do not hesitate to point this out and I will try to fix it. Anyway hope you enjoyed. -bow-


	12. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

A/n: Because I conned Lavi into this. Its important you must read.

* * *

Lavi looked around blinking before noticing the mic and the charts and slide show before grinning. Nodding his head he turned out to the audience and grinned.

"Hey folks! Lavi here! Today is a special episode cause we're going to be doing some basic explaining since K-chan has received word that our dear Chiyone has mary sue symptoms, if only slight and so to appease the masses K-chan has request of me to explain some certain powers to you.

Chiyone first and foremost has only two major abilities both these abilities were granted by the Devil, or that is to say, one of the Satans of hell. Since everyone knows the story of Lucifer and his fallen if not go google. More importantly go google Belial. Anyway moving on. Chiyone was born to an incest relationship. She was marked as a sinner for her parents. She was born with indigo black hair that had blue tints, and after some exposure in the sun it had begun to the pretty blue indigo she has now.

As for why she ends up tanned and blonde she asked the devil to disguise her so she could not resemble her family whom she was ashamed of and for them it was because she was a sinner. She is later talked to by the Arch Angel Michael who tells her that she is destined to bring about a new change to end the war and bring a harmonic balance back. Of course she did not know then what that meant. Still for reasons unknown she began to become quite fascinated with devils. All of them and when she heard the church priests singing became jealous. She wished for a voice more beautiful then all others. She got it by making a contract once more with the devil Belial.

By doing this she took the darkness of the girls heart, and made it into a liquid and told her to drink it. This was of course their first real meeting although at the time she was just a corporal shadow. It wouldn't be till as you found out last chapter when the two met in person face to face. Now then that we have her voice dilema and more of her out of the way lets look at her wonderland! Belial also gave her this new "world" in her mind. Under the guise of a hidden contract: She wanted to spite god by letting Lucifer take control of the war and to do so had to make sure she fully sinned before giving her the "world". There is a catch. She must find the four Alice. Those with a strong soul.

By finding them all and keeping them trapped in her world it would eventually lead her to the fifth Alice and upon finding the fifth Alice would be whole. However because the body can't handle more then one soul she slowly becomes insane and until she can reach a balance she will always fall into a comatose sleep, while her body accommodates hosting more souls. Like with her voice which will eventually make her blind she will eventually break down and be a sloth. Literally."

Lavi bows to the audience before grinning.

"K-chan wishes you a happy end of the month of February and requests you not get mad for the story for a bit will be on hiatus cause of collage swamping her. She gives her love! Hope this covers any problems with her powers! Next chapters will be fluffy, romantic and dark!"


	13. Chapter 12: Hell Fire, Dark Fire

**A/n:** Back! I just got hit by the plot bunny so here we go -flail- When you all have time please go check my other stories: Addiction and Redeem Me Savior! I would like reviews on those as well 3 This story is going to be super extra special 3 I should be doing collage work but I'm not. Anyway this chapter is going to be trying to bring more plot. This story still will be slow on updates but worry not 3 I tell you I spent at leadt 2 weeks writing this all out. Making sure it would fit with the plot etc…etc…will be trying to do fanart of this story…8D This is dedicated to Sora and FaerieDemon 3

**Warnings:** None, might be ideologically sensitive. Any views on Religion and God are the view points of the characters. So please do not get offended. -sweat drop-

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters but the OC's belong to me 3

* * *

"_She never slows down. _

_She doesn't know why:  
_

_ But she knows that when she's all alone, _

_feels like its all coming down._

_ She won't turn around._

_The shadows are long and she fears if she cries_

_that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down---"_

-_Stand in the Rain, Superchic[k]_

* * *

Lamenting on the words of God always seemed to be a soothing way to calm the minds of the masses. "God loves you. He will protect you." He would tell them and they would smile. Such a gentle and kind reassurance that Chiyone took to admiring the father: He was truly a gentle man she thought idly watching him give a sermon to a group of finders who were feeling the war's toll. Chiyone often found herself watching him, listening in on the Sermon though she held no love for god, why should she? Allen too had become quite fond of listening to the priest despite the warning signals the 14th was shooting off. Yes for quite some time now the 14th has been watching the priest, it seemed entirely to convenient he would show up when Chiyone was in a state of near comatose sleep, though he was glad she was now awake, a world where she sleeps forever would be the bleakest. He wanted to reach out and touch her again, hold her in his arms as they laid in the same bed. So many times he wished to bed her, kiss her and hold her but he held off, it was a sin to love one so young but she seemed so lonely. Even now she was distancing herself from Allen and from him.

True though he had to admit she was right in pushing them together, himself and Allen, but it did not meant he wished for it whole heartedly not yet anyway. He continued to watch her from Allen's eyes, drinking in the form he had come to love. A body once to thin now looked healthy, and a smile bright was now dim. She was fading away. He knew it was so. She told him once didn't she? She told him of her dream, how she was raised and what the Alice and Wonderland were. The 14th looked to her: So she had taken in the four Alice to find the fifth one. And once that happened she would fade away and the souls of the Alice would be released into the fifth and he would become the most powerful, enough so that he would destroy the great flood. Although at first he did not understand but now he did. The souls were already transferring. Yes he noticed since two nights ago another soul. One who was gentle, cloaking Allen like a ghost. It was scary when the 14th saw their similarities: Polite, Kind, Gentle but fierce and loyal willing to do what they must. Strong willed…

Perhaps then that is why Chiyone was scared. She would loose Allen and she would loose him because once Noah and Host become one (Or as it is one devours the other) there would be no going back and like the second Alice she lost she too would perish. A body which lived on four souls could not think to live with only one the energy spent keeping up such beings would collapse and he did not want to think on that possibility. Still the 14th felt jealous, jealous that Allen and this other man had been able to touch her so intimately without fear, to be near her… he wanted to be the same too, to hold his beloved Chiyone whom he raised, the girl he took in and gave a name to. Now the 14th was never a jealous person by nature but still to see her be so close and yet so far…that gap between them how far did they really drift apart?

"Chiyone…" He called out, knowing she could not hear him. The desire now for his own body was there and the Noah cells laying dormant began to awaken and before he knew what was happening the body of Allen was shifting. Lavi noticed the change, the way he was suddenly looking at Chiyone with a longing (A longing Allen had but deeper, sadder) and knew he would need to stop this.

Walking to Allen he wrapped his arms around his neck, laying most of his weight on him. For them Wisely was busy keeping the finders occupied so the change in eye color and height went unnoticed. The shift in Lavi from being on the wall on Allen then at that moment also went unnoticed. People had assumed Lavi to be the type anyway and therefore Lavi got away with biting Allen's ear, sniggering.

"Mo-ya-shi-chan~~"

Silence. Then a scream and a pretty flustered Allen, therefore breaking the 14th's hold and leaving Chiyone none the wiser.

"THE NAME IS ALLEN!! ALLEN!! A-L-L-E-N!!"

"Nice to know you can spell your own name, Moyashi-chan." He said looking away, a lopsided grin on his face.

"Damn it Lavi!" He said pouting. "Why do you always tease me?"

"Because I love you, Allen, didn't you know?" He asked, leaning forward and grabbing his chin, tilting up his head. "After all I'm more then enough man for you then Kanda."

Allen blushed brightly before punching him in the gut.

"Stop fooling around you weird rabbit!"

By now most finders had excused themselves, not wishing to be near Allen he had been awfully moody the last two days and already people were thinking it was because of Chiyone. Yes all of them noticed how the go lucky girl was becoming darker, more sinister and dare they say it: Sad. Satisfied now that Allen had full control Lavi grinned up at priest, planning to torment Allen more.

"Hey Priest, would you marry us?" He asked grinning, only to be met with a gentle smile but a condescending tone hidden beneath honey laced words.

"I'd be honored, but it seems God has blessed you as is with your love. Take tight hold of that and never loose it." He said before looking to Chiyone. "Would you come with me, little one? I now have free time to indulge your wish of knowing more about the angels."

At this Chiyone smiled before gripping onto his arm. What happened to the fear of priests, Allen wondered before jealousy took over and he grabbed her hand, holding it a bit to tightly.

"I want to go too….I want to know about the angels as well." He said grinning, leaving Lavi alone to ponder the weird mood changes.

Sighing some and knowing he wouldn't get much he pondered on stealing Chiyone away and getting information but perhaps there would be another source. Languidly he stood up, wincing some from the force of the punch. He had to use his innocence enhanced arm didn't he? Chuckling some Lavi made his way to the library where he knew bookman to be. The Panda would know. As he suspected he found the old Panda working and as quietly as he could made to sneak up only to be punched.

* * *

"Think you could sneak up on me?!"

"Chill ya old panda. I need information. I'm sure you notice something is definitely off with Chiyone, right?"

He had explained to Panda before about Chiyone -not her world, but of her mental state and powers and okay maybe a little of what she told him- because he would probably be the best to find anything on it.

"Of course I have! And the strange thing is she shows up in Record books dating back to the 1400's. The last known record they have of her is July 12th, 1412. Under the name of Aurelia. The pope had sent me this sketch book. I noticed the girl looked a lot like Chiyone the picture was dated the same day she was said to have "died." "

Lavi took the sketch book and the record books, looking at them both. Aurelia. Aurelia…he knew that name from somewhere…but where?

"Aurelia?"

"Yes. That is her birth name I am assuming. When you gave me that dark fairy tale book I happened to notice the dates ranged from 1412 to the mid 1800's. Anyway while reading it says in one passage she had contracted the devil. In exchange for something dear she would be given what she desired." Here the old man looked worried. To make a deal with the devil is one thing but to sacrifice one's life and sanity…he shook his head some. The sad fate some must carry.

"Of course, but why would she?"

"Desperation. It seems our Allen is not the only who holds a heavy prophecy over her head. Apparently it seems Chiyone is destined to be a pawn in this war as well…"

Lavi tuned him out, thinking back to when he first entered her world. The sight of a broken Chiyone crying as she hugged Kai's waist, saying she did not want to be a pawn…

"what is her prophecy?"

"When the child born of Sin sells her soul only then will she begin to bring peace. To find the four Alice and by doing so transfer the Alice into the fifth so they create a being stronger then a God. This being shall lead a path to the heart for when two souls finally merge to accept the Alice only then can the heart be found by sacrificing the Dream.

Lavi, you know something don't you?"

"I do, but I'm not going to say. I don't want to loose Chiyone…if she dies…Allen…I promised I would protect him and I promised Chiyone that I will be the one to protect her as well. Listen Panda I don't care what you have to do, just make sure you can figure out any loop holes on that prophecy!" Now weather it was the aura or the conviction the Panda smirked.

"I have no intention of letting that child die, Lavi. So she is a sinful soul, she has done everything out of desperation and there is no reason why a child should be forced into such an unfair war, now calm yourself." He said tsking at the poor boy. "Really now she's quite the puzzle and she's so very cute too."

"She is kind of cute ain't she?" Lavi agreed, lamenting on the cute young teen. Mind now resolved Lavi turned to go find his precious Dream…yes Chiyone was his to protect and Allen was his to lead because he is, after all, the White Rabbit ne?

* * *

Strangely enough he found the three of them in the garden, with Marcelo weaving together a fantastic history of Angels and Demons and an all to thrilled Chiyone and Allen soaking it up. They were like kids, Lavi thought with a gentle air. Kids he would protect…they were his possessions now he thought idly. Allen would be his to guide. The mood swings however…he must first locate the source of this before anything else.

Marcelo smiled down at Chiyone and Allen, purring some when he saw how easy it was to control them. Although he could feel the 14th itching to be released. The hunger in his eyes when he thought no one was around. Oh yes Wisely knew first hand how much he cared for the song bird and if this was a way to bring him out -and maybe speed up the process since he was beginning to tire of playing "father"- then so be it.

"Father…can you tell me…about Belial?" She asked breathlessly, almost lustfully if he didn't read to much into it.

"My dear why would you wish to know?" He asked, trying to push her away from that topic.

Talking about her usually brings her and he has sadly had enough brushes with that woman…man…thing to last him a life time. One does not find ways into hell for nothing -the Earl often thought it'd be a good idea to have them on their side but nooo they refused and Wisely had been the one to do the negotiating and well he just really did not want to even think of the infuriating hatter.

"Because, I always found her to be…so very interesting." There it was, unnoticed, the same lust she spoke earlier. The sin inside of her writhing to be touched by such a dark creature…and then she was afraid.

Chiyone threw away that life didn't she? She threw away her life as Aurelia to be rid of such sins…because she did not want to be contracted but she was…she couldn't escape. A sigh escaped his lips as Wisely, Marcelo, stood up.

"Perhaps another time, child. However I believe you have a friend who wishes to speak. Please do come find me in the church when you need me." He said smiling gently to her.

Chiyone nodded, watching him leave before looking to Allen and…surely her eyes were playing tricks but Kai…was hugging him and smiling at her. Hesitantly she reached out a hand to him only for Allen to grab it and kiss it. Much like Kai would…like the 14th would. Blushing furiously she shook her head, Surely she was just imagining Kai right? But he was still there, just smiling at her, smiling at them.

'_I promised to protect you, my dream. I am doing that by protecting this boy, because the fifth Alice is yours alone.' _he mouthed and then filtered into Allen again. Allen meanwhile was smiling at her, hand still held, he looked to be so in love with her and at that moment Chiyone no longer knew who she held love for and quickly looked away, standing up almost suddenly and walked off without a word. Allen, confused made to stand until a heavy weight of Lavi fell upon him.

"Moyashi-chan~~ I'm bored."

"Why doesn't Chiyo like to look at me anymore?"

"What do you mean, Allen? Chiyone is always looking at you."

"She sees the 14th doesn't she?" He asked. "She sees her lover in me."

Allen curled into himself then, trying to figure out why her rejection is making him act this way. Kai knew why, but he also knew she would have to make a choice. It's a shame, because she would need to make it soon because he had already begun the process of creating the fifth Alice. For the dream, Kai thought sadly, he would do this. Once these two souls merged he too will merge and then Chiyone will complete the soul transfer and the heart of innocence will be found and maybe, when its all over he'll be able to see her in death…when the fifth Alice dies. That was why he was alright with this but to convince two souls who equally loved Chiyo -even if one feels that she loves only the Noah- he knew it would be hard and he could only try because after all one soul had to give and sadly it would be Allen's.

'_It has to be this way, Allen.' _He whispered in the boy's ear, _'Chiyone's afraid…this is a big risk...for when you become the fifth Alice…both you and the 14__th__ will be one and I, along with the others shall become one with you as well…and she is not sure if she can handle that.'_

The thoughts echoed dully in his mind, causing Allen to ponder on this. She never outright state she loved the 14th but she never mentioned anything about the Alice, about Kai or anything about loving him but Lavi however…Lavi knew a lot. Chiyone spoke to him a lot, spent time with him and confided in him…something she never did with him and Allen felt the sudden jealousy again. Chiyone was his. She belonged to the 14th and so she belonged to Allen too. He would make sure Chiyone only looked at him alone. Distantly Lavi watched the play of emotions on the boy's face. Anger, hatred, paranoia and possession. Eyes switching between gold and blue and silver as if he was not sure who was in control, who was thinking and Lavi knew the dangers he had to calm Allen and so he kissed him, fully on the lips, effectively causing a change of pace. Yes Allen was responding to him now, which was good because he needed to taint him by taking away what he held dear.

"You need to loosen up, Allen. Your stress is going to kill you faster." He said in a husky voice, pulling away from the kiss before moving to kiss along his neck. The white haired boy moaned softly at the feel of his lips on his skin.

"L-Lavi…" He moaned out, head tilting to allow better access.

"Relax, Moyasahi-chan~ I'll make you feel better." He said grinning like the Cheshire cat. His only goal now was to keep Allen from having an emotional overload.

Chiyone had wondered off to the church, like when she was younger she would go to the church and then just cry and talk about everything before she denied God she loved and always believed but then that belief turned to hate and so she contracted the devil. Now like so many years ago she found herself kneeling in front of the altar, hands clasped together as she prayed. She didn't know why she was praying, God hated her why would he lend out a gentle hand to hold such a sinful child. One who stained themselves with the Devil's darkness -enjoyable as it was and despite the fact that devil was the only companion she had for a while-. Marcelo took notice of this for he was in the front pew but she did not see him and so she ranted. He was shocked by the words spilling from her lips. She was cursing God for giving her this life, she was cursing herself for being so weak as to contract the devil, then saying she loved the Devil who contracted her, she started asking why God couldn't let her have Allen and then questioning who she loved more…or if she could ever be loved. However when he expected to hear more positively criminalizing material -she described in detailed her rituals to summon Belial, sleeping with other men like the whore she was…a whore to sin- was shocked when she began to speak of happier times.

"You know God, even though you cursed me. You hate me and despite all the shit that I've gone through just to find the heart…I did have good times. I remember how happy I was when I was alone in nature. The beauty surrounding me made me forget the tragedy that is my life. I remember the night when I had nursed an injured child back to health, how they adored me. I remember the sweet embrace of my darling Mei. When I had found her and gave her water how kindly she looked at me. She was the ideal mother figure I was so happy with her. Kai too when I met him he was amazing.

We used to make up songs together and we would sing. We'd dance and laugh and he would always hold me and kiss me. He loved me more then anyone. I was happy with him, because I knew he would be mine forever. The days when I would sit there and recite poems he would put them to music. Life was so simple. I remember two when I met Lina, oh she was a pretty young thing! She was like me…she was born from incest too. We got along fast but her vanity was annoying me. So I brought her to my world, you know? I got to keep her forever. The twins oh Rina and Leo were just dolls who cared not if their love was wrong. I loved watching them. We would play all the time and they wanted to stay with me.

You see and after that the best thing happened: Belial gave me Aria(1)…the 14th Noah. I remember how much joy I had! I had long since watched him since I had come to the town, but he was always out of my league. Always there but paying me no mind. I was a street urchin nothing more. I thought I'd never have him but then she gave him to me! I know now I'm risking my life but ?I wanted to happiness…true lasting happiness but not even I can have such a thing. Once Allen becomes the 14th Kai and then the others they will leave me and go to him. They will become one with him and then he will kill me…and we'll find the heart then.

Then those wretched Noah's will die! But I don't want to let that had happened. I want to have Tyyki and Road back. I want to have my friends back. I will purify Allen's arm with my own light so when he slices them they will turn back to normal…after Aria is the true Earl."

Wisely was stunned he now had everything to put her on trial and have her killed. Her and Allen then why didn't he want to move? Chiyone glared up at the cross before the next words left her mouth.

"I care not if I am going to hell as long as I can find my true happiness…" And then she turned, walking passed him, only to stop and then freeze. She finally caught him.

"You heard…"

"I did." He said going to her only to be stopped by a fierce glare.

"I will not let you interfere, priest. Do not take away my chance for happiness."

And then she left, leaving behind a stunned and very confused Wisely. They had entered into a new stage and he had to stop this. Once and for all but he could not Ask Tyki or Road if she does what she to Allen's arm…then he'd be purifying the Noah's to his command and Wisely was not sure why this bothered him. He never outright cared for any but the Earl.

"Stupid children…stupid ruse this whole "father" thing must be warping me." And then he left as well, plotting on how to make this go faster. He would have no choice he would go to the Pope.

* * *

Chiyone collapsed when she was far enough away no one would see her and leaned against the wall, eyes closed as she thought of everything. The father heard everything, he could use that against her and she didn't care. What she was wondering now is how she would make Allen's innocence be able to purify the Noah's to break the Earl's spell after all Aria was not created like the other Noah's were. He was the one true good part of Noah that had survived. Why he followed the Earl was unknown but still…

"What are you doing outside my room?"

Blinking up she stared into the cold eyes of Kanda and smiled gently.

"Thinking. Kanda…if you had to choose between your first love, the second who was untouchable or the third love who was in reach but were to afraid to go and make a move…what would you do?"

"Ch. If the first two were unable to satisfy me truly I'd go for the third regardless of the consequences."

"Thank you, Kanda." she said, hugging him around the middle and then got up before looking to him. "The war is finally coming to a close…the wave is about to crash to shore. Be on your guard…someone here is not who they say."

And with that cryptic note she turned and left, the father was not the true father…after all no Priest in their right mind would so easily dismiss her ramblings and not ask questions. Something flooded into her at the very moment. Priests didn't know the old Latin spoken in the Roman times…but the priest when he "excorcised" her of that demon…a smirk played on her lips. So they did manage to sneak in and he had managed to lock away her memories well no matter she felt better then ever having talked to Kanda and maybe she could go through with this after all they were all going to hell anyway.

* * *

Footnotes:

**1- Gender:** Feminine

**Usage:** English

**Pronounced:** AHR-ee-ə [key]

Means "song" or "melody" in Italian. An aria is an elaborate vocal solo, the type usually performed in operas.

I chose the name because I was tired of writing the 14th 8D


	14. Chapter 13: Bells of Death

**A/n: **We're really buckling down now guys! Its plot time! Listening to Sandplay Singing of the Dragon OMIGOD EPIC!!! GO LISTEN!! Now having got approval from my adorable co-author and partner Sora the plot is finally settled you will all probably hate me for the way it ends. But hey what do you expect? I'm not known for making great endings. LOL Anyway this is my last author's note so I'll say this now. We got seven more chapters roughly before it ends. Its been a fun ride guys and I'm glad you have all enjoyed this! don't worry when it ends I'll have the Host OMAKE up which will house countless one shots based off this story or poems. Whichever the two 8D So….enjoy! LAVI DO THE WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMERS!!!

**Lavi: **-salute- M'am! This chapter -and the following- will be filled with drama, angst and a whole lot of Allen x Chiyo goodness. There are as always adult themes and of course more useless mangling of the mythological history of God and the Noah's!

Thank you Now for the disclaimer!! Remember Aria = the 14th

**Disclaimer: **The story plot, the OC's etc belong to K-chan And subsequently Sora, who K-chan dearly forgets to mention because she is so ADD -gets shot- D Gray Man and its characters do not belong to her.

* * *

"_Like fire  
Hell fire  
This fire in my skin  
This burning  
Desire  
Is turning me to sin"_

_-Hell Fire, Hunchback of Notre Dame_

* * *

The church was filled with the sounds of the priests giving sermons, the songs of hymns raced through the many corridors. This castle of beautiful splendor -for no church of God could compare to such elegance except for the Notre Dame- and it was in this castle the Pope now resided, for he was to give a sermon and address the people. So how then did this father -who did not belong to the clergy- worm his way in? Well he is a Noah, one who controls mind. For this reason alone is why no one questioned him when he walked into the private room where the Pope sat. He looked peaceful, sitting in a regal looking throne. The robes of pure white and gold reflecting gently in the candle lit room. His eyes were closed in prayer it seemed but Wisely knew better. Clearing his throat he bowed to him.

"Your most holy grace, I have some bad news, of which it greatly saddens me that I must give to you." The hurt, the fear and shock within his eyes -coupled with his hunched posture and the aura of sadness played along with the fake words.

Understandably the Pope stood up and walked to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. This man truly was a saint, Wisely thought thinking it a shame he would have to make this man even consider taking a life. Ah but one must do what they can and so without further ado continued.

"The Black Order is falling apart. The 14th host, Allen Walker, is going to be accepting the Noah cells, through the power of a young devil in the disguise of an angel. One Chiyone as her name is now for it was before the date of July 13th in the Early 1800's Aurelia until she was taken in by the Noah. I had heard her confess to the great Lord our God. She has sinned with the devil, nay slept with, contracted and worshiped. She means to help the Noah's destroy humanity and though I loathe to ask such a heavy favor---" He let the words hang, eyes down cast.

Wisely was an amazing actor why he even began to feel sorry for the two poor unfortunate souls.

"I understand. I knew for a while that the girl was not as she said. I had done some digging into and it seems she was not only a sinner but a harlot. The child is corrupt it is only right we allow God to judge her for who better then he to show her mercy? Mayhaps she will confess to be forgiven…for even such a sinner as her should not be shown death…"

"But if she brings back the 14th what then? Her voice can twist the soul and destroy a person from within. I have seen her vile tricks. She is a soft child but she is a sinner and she threatened no one not even God could stop her. This is for the best, at least this way it will be one more soul saved."

Through out the speech he slowly changed his voice, using a technique both the 14th Noah Aria and Chiyone used when trying to persuade a person. The Pope, a naïve and foolish but righteous man simply nodded.

"Then in three days time they will be executed. I wash my hands now of their sin when this is over." Smiling sadly he shooed Wisely away who walked out without another word a smirk playing on his lips.

Soon they would have both pawns and this time no one would stop them. He would destroy Chiyone and stop the Alice from entering into Allen once Aria and Allen become one. This way the prophecy will continue and no one will stop his beautiful Earl from taking over. As Wisely left the Pope stared into the ceiling, his voice soft.

"I ask of you God, mother Mary, please forgive me for what I am to do, if there be a way save these souls. I know they are evil but even the wicked deserve redemption. I make a vow now that no longer will I let these two innocent souls suffer for they too are just pawns in a game we men have created, the Noah have begun and I only ask that when this is through that they may be happy."

Truly he was a saint. Truly it would be the last time anyone saw him for the Pope had made one last request.

"Deo Omnipotenti. Beatae Mariae semper Virgini. Beato Michaeli archangelo. Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis. (1) Please forgive me of my sin for I wish not to live in a world where a Pope as righteous and kind as me puts to death innocents souls who were bewitched long ago by the darkness of this world. May god have mercy on me…May god have mercy on them."

* * *

Heaven's light was something she always dreamed but knew not once she could taste. The bed she shared with Allen was cold without him here to lay with. She was ready though, ready to confess her sins…her desire…her love. But lately it seemed Lavi had taken a lot of his attention and that did not sit well with her. The room suddenly felt to quiet, to dark. A panic rose within her at thoughts that entered her mind: Thoughts of them kissing, Allen cuddling him…Lavi smiling at him. The lithe body stood then, blonde streaked blue-black hair flowed behind her as she walked. The silent pitter patter of feet on stone floor made for a soothing sound but the blood rushing into her head and the fear coursing through her. Surely she would be over reacting but still her Allen…her Alice! The white Rabbit will not have him! Yes she noticed their closeness and she knew romantic feelings ran deep within the rabbit for her darling Allen just as those same feelings ran deep for Aria but that had changed she no longer saw him, and when she did asked him why he changed. He asked her the same thing and that's when she knew: Her love was not Aria it was Allen. It was always Allen that was why she loved anyone who was remotely like him.

'_Aria, I love Allen…' _

'_I know, Chiyone. I knew for a while since your awakening your love for him grew. Though it saddens me some to know I can not be the one in our life my only favor is you protect Allen. Because of me his life had been ruined.' _

'_But still, Aria…I still love you, just as deeply as I love Allen! So I want…to know…when you become one…will I be seeing only you? Or Allen?' _

'_You will see us both…' _

And Chiyone knew she would be fine. That was exactly two days ago before Kai began the process and now in three days time they will be merged and then Kai will merge next followed by Mei, Rina, Lina and Leo…then finally the time of her doom. The church bells sound so lame to her now. Quietly as if afraid to be heard she glanced into the ceiling, voice whispering softly.

"God help me in this life. I know I'll never see your Light but if it may be so please grant this child of sin one last wish, let us be together…for life without him…is a life not worth living."

She resumed her walk, her mission to find Allen and tell him everything: Her role in this war, her contract with the devil, why she had such powers her love…how much she loved him that it burned deep within her, melting her core. Such a deep love she felt a deep and powerful love, one only matched for Aria and Kai but now, now the love had become darker, needier it was a love neither Aria nor Kai could quench. Allen was like her. They were pawns…he would understand her…he had too. There would be no way she could handle this fate on her own.

"Allen…"

That was Lavi's voice, she thought idly before leaning against the wall, listening to the conversation. Her heart filled with anger.

"Lavi I don't think this is right…its wrong…we're the same…"

"Why should God not allow it? Its written in stone. This love is something you cannot just erase."

Love? Allen was confessing his love to Lavi? Panic once more filled her as tears threaten to spill. No it was just a misunderstanding right?

"But Lavi its so painful when we're together….this lsut that builds inside of me…its so painful!"

"Then just be rid of it. I'm here for you, Allen."

Chiyone had heard enough, she quickly turned to run, her feet barely making a sound. Her Allen was in love with Lavi! Tears slid down her cheeks. She wanted to be anywhere but near them. She recalled Lenalee's room being nearby and she did not like her but who but another woman would hear her out? Belial…but the devil would not want her not since she turned away from that life. Belial was someone who should be trifled with her petty wishes anymore. She was stronger now, she needed no sweet talking devil who cared for her…held her…she stopped just shy five feet of the girl's room before turning and walking outside. She did not care she was barefoot and only in a her night dress the cold winter air felt amazing against the burning skin. Shakily she moved from the area of where the Order was, into the forest and deeper still into the town. She got many looks but paid them no mind. As she made her way to the beautiful cathedral she stood in awe before heading inside and was glad no one was around. She broke down in the middle of the asile.

"Why…why…God have mercy on me, he is the only one I love…to see him happy is all I wish but it is being happy with me that I long for! Not for him to find love in the arms of another!"

From the back room the Pope stood, someone was in need. Wearily he stood, peeking from the door to stare upon the form of the blonde child. It was now seeing her she saw she was no sinner. Quietly he walked up to her, she did not seem to notice him.

"Mother Mary…you two once a harlot. You know of my pains you know how much I have sinned but you love unconditionally do you not? Oh how I wish…my Allen! My precious Allen I wish only happiness. I know my sins will never be forgiven but still…

Why must this happen?? Oh how I curse the Noahs! Why should they be allowed to live?! My Allen suffers because of one of their own and to save that suffering I wish them as one. So that then my Alice, the souls I harbor in my body may enter him…complete him…by his hand alone I wish to die…

But this new turn of events…my love is in love with another. I only want this to end. Please Mary…sweet blessed virgin have pity on this child!"

He could not help but hold his heart. Such sadness…and already her fate was doomed. Father Marcelo surely was wrong but still she confessed…surely he could…no what will that show the people then? It mattered not for he would be gone by time their death toll rings. His last act of kindness then. Kneeling in front of her the old, tired Pope lifted her face and kissed her on the crown of her head.

"Fear not, young child. The blessed Virgin does show mercy…" He said gently. Chiyone looked up to him frowning.

"But he loves another…"

"Did he say that?"

"He said it hurts, the lust burning in him and the man said to forget it, he could get rid of it. How then is not that a confession of love? I know it is not for me to have what I wish. Father I have sinned. I had made a deal with the devil For my voice she would give me I gave up my sight. For my world I gave up my sanity. For my need to survive I asked her to let me live forever…she gave me that wish but I can still die…and if I do let it be by the man I love.

Oh holy one…will I be given redemption, if I move on with this fate…God told me I would be sacrificing myself to stop the Noahs. If by sacrificing means to never have my darling Allen by my side…does this mean I sacrifice my love for the great good of the world? If they do not become one how then can my Alice become one with him? Surely then the Earl would be to powerful because Aria and Allen alone are not strong enough. If I cannot do this…the heart…the innocence…it will never be found."

He said nothing and gently held the broken woman before him. May God have Mercy and the Angel Uriel give her divine peace. May the Arch Michael guide her soul.

"Unless you confront him yourself, you will never know. The sins you carry are to much alone. Together then maybe it will be easier. I am sorry you have been given this fate but worry not my child, it will be fine soon enough."

Smiling to him the blonde streaked blue-black haired girl nodded, eyes shining with unshed tears. With a renewed determination she stood, helping the Pope up.

"Thank you, for showing kindness to this unworthy soul. I will do what I can now! The 14th and Allen will be one and then the Alice too shall become one with him and maybe…with their power the Earl will finally die…and maybe…I can find heaven's light…when the bell rings for one final time. Its funny I never thought the men I used to fear…would be the one to help me see through my foolish fears. May God be with you, sir Pope." She whispered. He smiled gently.

"And may he be with you. Take care now, my child." He said before watching her walk away. "May he watch over you…and forgive me."

* * *

It was chaos when she arrived in the Black Order and though she could not discern why something pooled in the heat of her stomach, something bad must have happened…and she was right. Following where the chaos was she ran, her body to light to be natural moved with unnatural speed. It had to be Allen surely they did not fuse…not before she confessed her love. Oh please God let it not be that. Sure enough she reached a room where everyone stood, panicking and watching and some crying. In the middle was Allen, writhing in pain as the two souls clashed.

"Allen!" her voice, it sounded so distant as she ran to him, pulling him into her arms. The thrashing slowed as he leaned into her.

"My Dream…:" he whispered. "My Chiyone…I wanted to say…before I become one with the 14th that I love you. Do you…love me as well?"

"Yes." She whispered. "I love you more then anyone…I am sorry I never told you anything, I'm sorry I kept so many secrets and I am sorry…that this has to happen. Forgive me Allen for carrying out my destiny."

Tears pooled in her eyes as she cried into his hair, hugging him tighter. The change was soon complete and Chiyone knew that the second one would soon begin for already she could feel Kai blending his soul into the newly formed one. Her fifth Alice would soon be complete. Daring a look into the now golden-silver eyes she smiled gently. Aria and Allen, now as one, looked beautiful then any could describe. His blond-silver hair stood against the skin of soft mocha cream. A stigmata made its way across the forehead, bleeding into his eyes which seemed to be nothing of a nuscience to him. His body was healed of all scars and he stood tall now 5'9" and very athletic now. His face had gotten thinner, more sharper like a hawk but still was gentle as a blue rose in the morning light.

His curse mark still there, his innocence still within him…the arm of pure black glowed and shifted as if trying to figure out what to do. He was beautiful. He was dreamy…and there above his chest was a white rose splashed by hues of blue. So it had begun. The fifth Alice had now awakened. Lavi held back tears he wanted to cry. He had told Allen how he felt but told him he only wished for his happiness and Allen, who felt regret for rejecting him was merely silenced because Lavi knew Chiyone would be the one to steal his heart and he was fine…but Chiyone's eyes were full of saddness as she gazed at this new being. What should she call him? Aria? Allen? Alice?

"My dream…" He sounded so beautiful speaking that Chiyone felt her heart race. It was if Aria and Allen had become one person -which they did- and to have both of their voices blend so well…

"What shall I call you?"

"Allen. I am still Allen. Though I now have the 14th in me…we're one, Chiyone but its only me now." He said laughing some, causing her to smile.

"Then you were not lost as I had feared. When two souls fuse usually it is the stronger who becomes dominant, leaving the weaker to blend peacefully in with the stronger…"

"I didn't want to be in a world where I could not touch you." He said smiling before leaning into kiss her gently on the lips. "I want a world free of pain and war…a world with you by my side…serving you…"

Chiyone smiled gently before kissing him back, and the others who awed at the scene -and were happy Allen was still Allen- were not ready for the entrance of Father Marcelo nor of the news he brought.

"The pope, has declared public death upon the heads of one Chiyone and Allen Walker, three days from now at sunset when the last bell tolls. The Princess of Sin and the Servant of Evil shall be put to death by the guillotine. I had tried my hardest to stop him…" He said, receiving looks of shock but Chiyone growled.

"Liar." She whispered. "you are a liar!"

"You see now how she openly accuses me? I am but a mere messenger. I was not the one who convinced the Pope…" He said, and because people here at the Order really saw him as gentle and kind man began to turn hateful glares to Chiyone.

"It was Link. He told me also that this girl before you is not a girl but a demon. A demon from hell sent to force the 14th and young Allen together for her own needs, to help the Noah complete their goal."

"He lies!!" She screamed, she screamed until her throat was raw but that scream, such a musical scream caused their ears to bleed. Her vision was darkening but she cared not. The devil gave her this voice. She will use it then.

"WHY WOULD I, WHO SERVED THE 14TH, WHO TURNED AGAINST HIS OWN FAMILY WANT THEM TO WIN?! LAVI AND KANDA AND KOUMI KNOW MY TRUE ALLIANCE IS WITH THE ORDER! HOW DARE YOU!"

Yes, how dare he, he thought vaguely aware of how dangerous she was. Her voice raised in volume, her musical quality already causing the others to writhe in pain Except for Kanda, Lavi, himself and Allen.

"I HAVE LIVED HELL! HELL BECAUSE GOD CHOSE ME AS A PAWN! I WAS TO AWAKEN THE FOUR ALICE AND USE THEM TO FIND THE FIFTH! HE WAS TO BE THE STRONGEST OF ALL HUMANS AND NOAHS AND NOW YOU WISH TO STOP THIS?! YOU WISH TO STOP OUR ONLY CHANCE TO FIND THE HEART?"

Clearly she was close to loosing it, already her eyes flicked to gold, hair become a shiny indigo-black as her skin became pale.

"You are a fool. You all are! He is not a real priest! He is a Noah! Why else suddenly would he wish us dead? We who have done nothing! If we die who will be the one to face the Earl? Not one of you would have the strength too! This is not God's will…why should you believe him?!"

But no one answered for Marcelo smiled. Time seemed to have stopped.

"They will now answer to no one but me. In three days time you will die and in those three days…the end shall begin."

* * *

And that's it for now 8D Like it? I had fun writing it. Hahaha my how religion influenced this story has become. As I said this is the last author's note you shall read. If you have any questions or see any flaws please do not hesitate to ask or point out. I am so excited we're now heading into the final movement. I love you all and thank you again for joining me on this marvelous ride!

1- I confess to God almighty. To blessed Mary ever Virgin. To the blessed archangel Michael. To the holy apostles, to all the saints.

God I love hunchback of notre dame. Also this chapter was taking so many risks. I was almost afraid to post it but I did. enjoy please -bow- review 83


	15. Chapter 14: End of a Dream

"_And so the Dream realizes her fate and with a sad reconciliation accepts her death. Because she knew all her life: She was not meant to live. She was to serve as a puzzle piece nothing more and nothing less. Still on the verge of insanity there remains one hope: To be saved. And as the clock struck 12 the bells tolled and marked the beginning of the end."_

_-The Dark Fairy Tales: A Dream's End

* * *

_

The nights passed by without much of a care but the tension was thickened. Chiyone looked to the sky and pondered briefly why she decided to ask the devil for such gifts when it seems it'd end up in death for her and Allen probably after all once he offed the Earl she wouldn't be surprised if they killed him. Many times she regretted her life before the Noahs and before meeting Aria the 14th Noah and his brother. She regrets making a deal for her voice, she regrets asking for a land of her own, she resents the serious contract that stated her gifts had a price: Her voice would lead her to blindness and her "world" will drive her to insanity, however, she wondered though why she would fall asleep every 150 years and the answer was plain as day: Her contract left her in a state of only being half of who she once was.

"Remember, little child, that unless you can find your other you will not be whole. Because of this I will give you 150 years to find them. When that time is up you will sleep for another 150 years only to be awakened and resume your search."

Those were the words the Devil spoke to her and that was why she was afraid: She had bitten off more then she could chew. She often began to think of the happier times she had before all this: Feeding the locals, working on a farm, going from town to town and making friends, playing with animals, enjoying the beauty around her and of course avoiding the evils of the Church. Ah corruption it seemed had gotten worse and worse since time went on and that Pope, the one who gave her hope was a reminder that religion was not bad it was the people who abused it and twisted it for themselves. Yes this was her incentive to go against God and at the same time beg forgiveness. Allen remained as he usually was although a bit more subtle in appearance as it was she was unnerved feeling both Aria and Allen at the same together, together as one. The very same could be said when she felt Kai's soul blending with the new one in Allen's body.

Yet as long as she could be of help she minded not if she had to die, even though the very idea of dieing scared her beyond anything. She felt darkness stir around her, then settle, her emotions flipping through one degree to the next. (1) Her feet led her automatically to Allen's room where he spent most of his days just sitting alone. She knew how he felt to be hit with a heavy burden.

"Allen…have you felt Kai within you?"

"I have. He is everywhere and nowhere like how the 14th is."

"He has fused with your true soul."

"My True soul?"

"When Aria…when you and the 14th became one your true soul was born and so as it was your innocence to was reborn stronger then ever. But you must become stronger still. I am going to give you the other Alice."

Her body made its way to his bed where she kneeled in front of him, taking his hands in hers and closed her eyes. One by one she felt them pull free and one by one they entered into Allen, souls meshing together as one. A light, one that burned brighter then the light of heaven filled the room.

_Allen felt himself separate from his body, this feeling coursing through him was incredible never had he felt such a power. However something felt off to him and indeed, he was now standing in a forest of crumbling dreams. A door of white and a door of black stood side by side. One door had a yellow haired child while the other held its female counter part. _

"_Light?" _

"_Or Darkness?" _

_They spoke, amber eyes glancing to him. _

"_Path of heaven or path of sin?" _

_Allen stared eyes narrowed in contemplation. _

"_The path that will lead me to peace." _

_And the twins disappeared leaving behind only a single white door. Walking to the door he grabbed the knob and pulled it open, welcoming the burning light. _

When he opened his eyes again he looked to see Chiyone slumped over the bed, breathing labored.

"Chiyone!"

"I'm fine…" she whispered pulling herself up and throwing her arms around him, tears spilling silently. "…I'm scared of dieing." she whispered even softer. "My whole reason for living was for this moment the day you become the fifth Alice, the most powerful soul in this time…the destroyer of Time."

"You can't mean that." He said looking her in the eyes. "You were born just so we could meet and be friends, become soul mates."

Chiyone merely smiled again and shook her head.

"I will not live much longer, it would be pointless…but I thank you for loving me…someone who does not deserve it."

"But you do! You do deserve it Chiyone! Don't ever think you don't!" He shouted, kissing her deeply on the lips, surprising them both. Chiyone was special, she was worthy of love he would prove it.

"….." Eyes closed in resentment before a peaceful feeling washed over her. She had Allen. He thought her worthy of love. He would be by her side…somehow and that made death a bit more easier. Somewhere along the lines of their kissing a knock resounded before the voice of a very familiar person spoke.

"Its time." Link said blankly, leading the two from the room. The walk was in silence as they were led to a carriage which would take them to the town. There has never been a public beheading since the late 1500's so to many this was a shock especially seeing it was two children.

* * *

.

.

.

"You hear by, under the assumption of helping a crazy madman, plotting the down fall of the Pope, crimes against the church and accusation you are immortal, is this True?" Asked the judge of the town. Chiyone nodded. Why deny it?

"Do you acknowledge that your real name is Aurelia, and that your last remaining records of living were July 12th 1412?"

"Yes." the crowd gasped in horror at her next words. "I slept with older men, slain innocent children to summon the devil and make a contract. All to stop the Millennium Earl…because it was, after all, God's fault that this whole war started."

The outrage was so loud that Chiyone winced just so subtly. The Judge turned to Allen then.

"Allen Walker, you here by tried under the accusation of plotting revenge against the Black Order, murder of Cross Marian, lover to a Noah and current owner of a slave to a Noah. You acknowledge that you once spoke you would be the Earl and then take over this world. Is this true?"

"I am only in love with Chiyone, not a Noah. The rest is not true, the death of Cross was not my fault. His body was not found!"

"But you were the 14th at the time. Shall I play back recordings of that night? You are the 14th, look you even resemble him now, how do you not deny this?"

Allen frowned. He was every bit now like a Noah a light skinned Noah who had shocking white hair and blue/golden eyes. He even had the stigmata now as the changes took their full affect that night.

"No." He whispered, realizing it useless to argue. He looked to see Chiyone, her fear was evident. She didn't want to die…he did not wish to die.

"The slave shall be the first to be judged by God. Now kneel down and place your head on the block."

Shakily she walked over, kneeling down and lowering her head. Allen felt his heart beat increasing. She was going to die. He was going to die. Then no one would stop the earl!!

"I have a request…" Chiyone spoke. "I want it to be Allen to behead me…"

"Chiyo…"

"If you so wish it. I do not care." Said the judge as he shoved Allen none to gently to where the executioner was, taking his place.

Those of the black order watched in horror from the crowd, Lavi's eye was filled with tears, Kanda looked shocked for once and scared. The others holding similar looks as Lenalee clutched Kanda's arm, burying her face into him. Why did it have to be this way? She thought. Why did God have to be so cruel to give these poor children such a fate? Lenalee hated God…more then ever. Allen…her only wish is for his happiness. To see him gone…to know she'll never see his smile or hear his voice. To not be able to break him and Kanda up from fighting. It was to much for her. Koumi looked on silently, praying for something to intervene, someone to stop this madness.

"Release the blade now, boy." The judge's voice rang, breaking everyone from their thoughts as church bells marked the hour of 12 o clock.

"I'm sorry…chiyo." He said hands shaking. He had to, she asked him but he wanted to be with her so bad! The light he felt earlier began to pool inside of him it was burning, he wanted to be with her, hold her and tell her it was alright. She was a normal child now. Now powers, no world of her own…just a normal child now…

Normal…and broken. A broken doll like LaLa…

"Forgive me…" He let go of the lever. "I cannot kill her."

From the crowd Marcelo growled faintly he just needed the song bird out of the way because then she couldn't transfer her powers to him but little did he know she had no real powers just souls…souls whom she collected all for this one day to make Allen the strongest being. If Allen was not going to kill her then he would. Moving up to the podium and then the stairs Marcelo in his kind and gentle voice took Allen away.

"She asked to be punished, as sad as it is…she must be." And then took hands on the lever and pushed it down, releasing the blade. A sickening sound of blade slicing through skin was heard as the head tumbled careless into an waiting basket. Allen screamed as something tore inside of him. Something then left her body, a black shadowy mist seen only to him.

"Aurelia!!!" He fell to his knees, crying and glaring at the priest. The mist entered him, fueling his desire to kill. He could feel her inside him, her sins she passed onto him and then something happened from him poured a great light and when it died, everyone was shocked. His crown clown had activated, his sword out as he glared at the priest, who was forced to resume his Noah form due to the sudden confusion and therefore dropping his illusion.

"A…Noah?" Came the judge's gasping breath.

"Ch…so she did transfer her powers into you…I hadn't thought she'd be smart enough to do so. No matter you are still no match for an entire family." He said cackling, as one by one the Noah's appeared and as they did people stepped back, watching in horror. Lavi and Kanda as well as the other excorsits who were there jumped onto the platform, ready to fight.

Lavi looked to the bleeding body of Chiyone and then to the head into the basket. She was smiling. Did that mean she made the fifth Alice?

"I will destroy you all…" Allen's voice, which sounded more like 6 in one, was filled with untapped fury. "I will make you all pay for this tragedy!"

* * *

1- Lets face it because when you are emotionally drained the darkness seems to always be alive.

Disclaimer: Own nothing but Chiyo and plot


	16. Chapter 15: A Final Wish

No one knew what to expect that day when they woke up on a lazy afternoon but it was needless to say this was something they would never forget. A child had been killed. A Noah had appeared and now this very same Noah was fighting against his own. It was truly a terrifying spectacle why if one were to describe it would be as epic as the Jabberwocky's poem in its grandeur of weirdness and oddity. One minute it was Allen yelling the next it was him fighting, the other excorsits engaged in an all out war as Akumas of every level, size, shape and ability made its way to the battle field. No one could ever hope to understand the cause of such an burst as they were criminals but now slowly they realized that this Noah was attacking his own to protect them. Risking his life for them.

* * *

The world felt odd, to be a spirit she mused was one of the oddest things to feel. Her eyes watched the chaos that exploded around her. The deaths, the fighting, the noise she wanted it to all go away. Away and leave her to brood in silence, to cross over into hell where she belonged. A female stood before her, hair as red as blood with a white painted face and eye make up giving the look of a raccoon. She wore the strangest outfit of a suit and dress with a hat covering her eyes.

"Mon chere Alice…she is sad," came the silky voice.

"Oh Belial, beautiful devil I wish for silence. I have done my job have I not? I have given God what he wished. I gave him the strongest soul…I gave him the tool to the heart of innocence why then can I not brood in silence or suffer in hell?"

She had often wondered what hell was like, pondering the sorts of torture she would go through, each one sending shivers of amusement down her spine. She was a twisted, dark and insane individual but there was one thing she knew that would be the worst hell ever: a world without Allen.

"That remains to be see, One cannot say for sure for your contract was null the minute you died. You were never supposed to die, once you delivered the souls One was going to collect you but you were killed, it certainly threw us a bit of a dilemma."

At this Chiyone nodded, although her head felt odd, seeing as it fell off but she caught it and it was the most oddest thing ever!

"Belial, how is this possible?"

"You are dead. You quite literally lost your head, as you feared." The laughter in her voice did nothing but annoy the child who placed her head back on, feeling it reunite with its body.

"That was quite the lame joke, dear Devil!" she said pouting, before the sounds of the battle continued on and her eyes watched with a sad glance. Even though Allen had the Alice and was one with the 14th he still could not activate the heart of innocence. Her death was supposed to bring this about so why didn't it? Of course unknown to her it did, the heart of innocence lay dormant within Allen all along, it would soon make itself known though however Belial felt no need to tell this to the young girl whom she watched over for more then 400 years.

Her sweet little Alice got caught up in her wonderland that she failed to notice how far she had fallen down the rabbit hole.

"Who will win?"

"Why dear Aurelia, One must think you daft to not know who it is that will win."

"I am not daft, devil!" She once more resumed pouting, hope filling her as she prayed for Allen to win…to save the world. "Destroyer of time…"

"Yes you are time. To him you were his time he will never have that back. When he realizes this the heart will make itself known. For now let One have the honor of serving you tea in the borderlands as we await the Angel Uriel." She said disappearing with the child who chanced one last look to Allen and prayed briefly he would win.

* * *

The fight itself was going no where as no matter how many Akuma they destroyed thousands more would turn up. Lavi couldn't understand how this had all fallen apart. How had things gotten so out of hand. Sure enough it was no longer a war that was secret. To many people have died, to many Akuma he had yet to kill and the Noahs all the while kept enticing them, cackling in glee as they tried to get to Allen but Lavi wouldn't let them. Lavi was the white Rabbit, he was the one to guide Allen in Chiyo's place, just as Kanda was the one to protect them both because they knew they needed each other, Lenalee the only other female excorsits aside from Miranda were finding it difficult to fight. Not even an hour had passed and they were exhausted. How indeed would they win?

Time seemed useless to them, and it seemed Allen was to grief stricken to really fight, he fought though but he had no heart, he was broken. Time had stopped for him…

"Allen!" He screamed, pushing him aside from the incoming attack. "Lavi!?" His voice was shocked as if he finally realized what was going on. Chiyone was dead, the Noah's were here, they were attacking why had he been on auto pilot? He should be fighting for all he was worth!

'Now then, Allen-chan let me the first Alice have a go!' A surge of heat engulfed him before his eyes were replaced a brilliant red, a spade carved into his hand as the sword became a bright blood red. The first gate had been unlocked to the heart, her tune was being sung over and over, left and right Akuma fell to the blade as Allen's body made it closer to the Earl.

"At last, we meet finally…Allen." Said Wisely as he grinned, holding a sword.

"Out of my way, you filthy swine!" He screeched, his voice far more feminine then need be but also far more deadly; he was a completely different person. Wisely chose to not take into account how vastly dangerous this current boy was.

From within Allen felt another presence mix with the first a softer and more water like felt like he was drowning when the two forced themselves in control. His screams were musical sounding to his ears as he charged, they charged, destroying and slicing the fuck out of the poor Noah who screamed when holy light had entered him: It was different this time as influx was so pure, so concentrated that he felt his body twitch. Allen's continuous yells and growls were both amazing and deadly, and as he gave the final blow he yelled out, causing the Noah's brain to implode on him from the shock waves and frequencies while the rest became nothing but body parts that were hacked into.

He began to repeat this action with the Akumas, quickly giving his friends an advantage. The two souls were then joined by a third, whose grace added an elegance and speed to the fighting. He felt another power unlock within him, the twin Alice whose very amazing healing abilities kept healing him, protecting, purifying his blade of Akuma blood. Faster, hard, longer the battle dragged on as the heart finally stopped, Allen finally died when he felt the blade of Earl's pierce him. Death was painless, it hurt…so much. He felt himself leaving, body hitting the ground as the Earl danced around, suddenly everyone watched.

"He's dead! He's dead! Hahahaha!" Over and over again he sang and he danced and Rhode stood shock, going to Allen's side; Tyki too had gone over and traced the scars along his cheek.

"Allen…" The boy was gone, no life until a blinding light enveloped Allen forcing all others away as time stopped.

* * *

"Allen…" the voice was gentle, belonging to someone he knew well.

"Mother…"

"My everyone seems to call me that. I suppose that shall do then. Allen," Spoke Mother gently. "You have to get up now…"

"I cannot move…I don't understand my soul its powerful…"

"It is and yet it is not. You cannot expect to be powerful when you cannot even synchronize." The voice was gentle, almost laughing. "Wake up, and become one with the Alice. Be the fifth Alice."

There was a silence then, a calm silence as Allen felt his life returning.

"What is your wish?"

"I want to…be with Aurelia…I want to make things different."

"Another world?"

"One where she has no dark fate…one in which I can guide her, protect her…"

"Then I shall grant that wish."

* * *

Allen gasped suddenly at the power that coursed through him. He called upon the Alice he asked to become one with them and they did. The Earl and all those around looked to Allen's now glowing body as the wounds healed, the sword of exorcism lifted from his body and flew into the hands of the Earl. No one said anything even the Akuma had stopped to witness the rebirth of Allen…

"_**The fifth Alice was an innocent white one." **_He purred out, eyes taking on a reddish hue as he slashed at the Earl, grinning darkly. _**"A new comer to this wonderland…" **_

The Earl blocked and parried the attacks as they all watched something told them this was to be.

"_**Those who knew of his fate chose not to speak of it." **_Another slash, another block. _**"This Alice born of a clown…made from scattered memories…" **_

At this point the Earl was entranced by the melody so much so that he found his head spinning, the other Alice singing their fates in his head, his body moving so slowly suddenly as he tried to dodge the barrage of attacks but Allen's eyes were beautiful, captivating: Red, Blue, Green, Gold…he shuttered as he felt as if time had stopped and allen pulled purring in delight as he swung his blade to the side, eyes closed as he sang, as if he forgot the fight but he did not, he was capturing them, eyes glowing many shades of colors as his voice became fevered and breathy, high pitched and oh so very alluring, captivating…and down right creepy.

"_**With the Dream blooming sadly red, the one who we call sacrifice must now lay down his life." **_He turned grinning to Lavi who shuttered under the stare.

"_**Following the Dream a rabbit got lost in the woods. Becoming part of a tangled web of lies…" **_He grinned turning his eyes to Rhode. _**"A naughty girl who played with a girl's heart…" **_

At this point his sword began to point to the Earl.

"_**All for a demented dream." **_His singing became at once gentle again as he purred to the Earl, crooning to him in that silken voice. The Alice grinned in glee, their voices blending, all of them, their power growing as light surrounded him.

"_**The first Alice was a wrathful woman of the spade…" **_He sang. _**"With a blade in her hand she walked through wonderland… cutting down all those who stood in her way…" **_

The positively evil glow as he began to assault the Earl again made him shutter. What did they create? The Earl was quickly falling under the unnerving tune.

"Marking a path as red as blood." He finished this before moving into the next, happily singing as he moved with Grace, causing an unpredictable movement.

One by one he sang the fates, little by little he became more crazed, more calm…more determined as the Heart of Innocence finally unlocked and then they clashed for one final time. When the dust settled it was Allen who topped, whose blade was wrenched painful from the body only to be hacked into. He carved the body with such delicate care as light poured through him, his screams were like music to his ears as he laughed.

"I will do everything to avenge her. Whatever hurts her I will destroy. Whoever tries to touch her I will remove. All for my Dream….MY DREAM! The dream you destroyed!"

His grief overwhelmed him as bright lights once more covered the area and when it settled Allen sat panting, looking up at nothing as he reached out a hand. The Innocence smiled, her voice echoed in the ears of all.

"So shall the wish be Granted…perhaps this time a less darker fate will await you."

Allen smiled as light engulfed him. He would make things right again.

The End.

* * *

Yup its done. Ended and no longer to be written. I am happy how it ended because this chapter may be the end for host but its also the chapter leading into World of Gray! Find out more by checking my profile! Thank you for enjoying the story! hehehei have a headache from writing this.


End file.
